Night's Rain
by AlythSenpai
Summary: Drifting off into the ocean, Amaya felt loss and defeat falling upon her. "This is it. This is how I'll die." Her eyes closed as she let the waves soothe her until a group of pirates caught sight of her figure and rescued her. A group of very loud and rather amusing pirates.
1. Chapter 1: Amaya

**Chapter 1**

The water was cold once her body had made contact with it.

She had been thrown overboard by her own crew.

Amaya was sure of one thing: She had it coming the moment she had chosen to go with that pirate crew. They were never a good bunch of people always turning their backs on others that had little to no use to them.

And that was what she had become.

A nuisance.

A bother.

Even though being the best assassin in the crew she had caused them problems for mild fights between some of the crew members that were… rather annoying to her.

Now, floating to wherever the tide would take her, Amaya could finally take in the damage that had been inflicted to her: Not only had they thrown her overboard (which is a big of a humiliation as it is) but they had also taken the change to stab her a couple of times on her back and arms.

Although wanting to close her eyes, she had to fight that urge. It wasn't today that she was going to be eaten by a sea king.

Not today.

Letting the tide carry her, she just drifted off on the waves.

How long she had been floating about, she wasn't sure but… after what seemed an eternity, Amaya spotted a ship sailing towards her. As much as she detested being in a ship again, she needed to survive.

She could hear shouts coming from the ship as she used the remaining strength she had to swim towards it but… the ship was going at a rather quick speed. Just as the ship was approaching her figure it slowed down almost instantaneously.

"Oi! Sanji! I think we have dinner!" A voice shouted from the ship. Covering her eyes from the sun with her hand and tried to see the figure that was looking down at her. "Gomu gomu no… PISTOL!" Suddenly an arm was stretched towards her and hugging her already wounded waist.

Amaya didn't have the strength to shout at all in pain, she only gasped as she was pulled on board. Her back hit the boarded floor making her dizzier. Her dark blue eyes slowly opened, gazing up at the sky, spotting a flag with a jolly roger.

 _Pirates…_

"Luffy! That is not dinner!" A blond man in a fancy suit appeared behind the straw hat one that apparently was called Luffy. As Amaya sat up on the floor with a bit of effort, the blond man almost floated towards her, a blush across his cheeks and heart shaped eyes. "Oh what is a fine lady like yourself doing on the cold waves of this vast ocean? You are but a beautiful damsel. Are you by any means searching for your prince but lost your path? Fear not for you have found your prince!" He took her hands in his earning a light gasp of pain from her. "Oh my! Forgive this scoundrel soul! I have brought you harm, my dear princess! Please, bring an end to my miserable life!" A cloud of sadness clouded his expression that, just a few seconds ago, was incredibly cheerful.

Luffy only laughed as a green haired man approached them and punched the blond one on the head.

"Oi, ero-cook, stop with that already! No one wants your drooling over them." The green haired swordsman complained in a teasing tone when he said the word _ero_.

"Can you… please just stop complaining about and give me something to stitch this up?" Amaya finally spoke, pointing at the bloodied stains on her shirt.

"What happened?" Luffy asked, honesty and worry clouding his face.

"Just give me alcohol, a needle and a string, please." She sighed heavily but didn't wait for far too long because a blue haired woman approached her with what she had asked for in just a few seconds. She gave Amaya a warm smile before she reached her hand towards the hem of her shirt but she stopped the blue haired woman. "Just let me do it." Amaya requested, cold and distant. She didn't want anything to do with these pirates. She would just stick with them until they reached land but nothing else. The blue haired woman almost looked hurt at Amaya's reaction but didn't say a word. Amaya sighed and poured the alcohol over the larger slash wound over her hip before she began to stitch it up. "I'm sorry for answering like that." She spoke, calling the blue haired woman's attention. "And thank you…" She mumbled out those last words but didn't say anything else.

"I want you on my crew!" Luffy suddenly spoke out, his arms stretched wide open, a large smile on his lips.

"No"

"But I want you on my crew" He pouted at her, trying to make her change her mind but to little use.

"No means no" She answered as she did the final stitches and finally looked around, realising that she had forgotten to ask for something for her to use to cut the string. Noticing the swordsman was a bit closer to her and the swords were within her reach, Amaya quickly took hold of one of his katanas.

"Oi!" The swordsman called as he felt the sword leave his haramaki.

"Hush now." Amaya complained when he tried to take the sword away from her. She quickly cut the string and handed the sword to him, relieving the swordsman. "I need to cut this, alright?" She took hold of the bottle of sake that had been given to her by the blue haired woman and slowly got up only to take a long sip from the bottle's content.

"You can't just go around and steal away my swords"

"Oh quiet marimo!" She growled at him, earning an angry look from him. "I'm in no mood to deal with petty complains, especially from a swordsman!"

"And I don't want to deal with someone who steals my swords!"

"Why? Are you trying to compensate for something!?"

"I want you in my crew!" Luffy shouted, his smile wider than before.

"No!" Both the swordsman and Amaya shouted at him but he only laughed.

"Why would you want her!?" The swordsman complained, stomping towards Luffy and pointing at Amaya. "Just look at her! She looks useless!"

"I won't want to be in the same ship as that marimo!" Amaya pointed at the swordsman as well, completely stupefied by Luffy's reaction.

"But Zoro! She cheers everything up. I want her here with us" Luffy smiled confidently at her, almost hypnotizing her and making her say yes to his request. "You'll be our nakama"

 _Nakama…_

Such a plain word for her now.

Her previous crew that she had called family, **her** nakama, had left her behind because they had no use for her anymore.

Damned pirates.

Her eyes were shadowed by the bangs from her hair as she took in that word.

 _Meaningless…_

"Leave me at the next island you stop or send me away as soon as you can. I have better stuff to do" She walked towards the ship's rail and sat down, leaning her back against it.

Nothing else was said to her and she was highly thankful.

As the minutes went by, she began to memorize their names since they would occasionally speak them out loud.

Usopp, the long nose guy who appeared to be their shooter but a coward.

Sanji, the blond guy that had tried to flirt with her the moment she stepped on the ship.

Nami, a girl who had been quiet all this time and seemed to be very tired.

Carue, the pet… duck?

Luffy seemed to have accidently said the blue haired woman's name, revealing her as Vivi but Amaya had no knowledge of someone with that name, much to the crew's relief.

And then there was Zoro…

The marimo swordsman…

That… Handsome beast swinging about those heavy weights as a method of training.

"My princess! I've brought you a fruit salad because I thought you might be hungry" Sanji suddenly appeared on her line of sight, holding a crystal clear bowl with colourful fruits neatly cut inside of it.

"Thank you Sanji" She could only smile at him tenderly. Even with the never ending flirting, he had been kind to her so far. Luffy had been as well but he only wanted her in his crew, for what reason, she was unaware.

"Can I ask your name?" Sanji asked as he got up from the floor and lit up his cigarette.

"Why?"

"It's only fair since you already know ours"

"Amaya"

"What is your story?"

"Nothing important"

"It is important"

"Not really" She placed a spoonful of fruit inside her mouth and looked at Zoro's training process blankly. "Why does he do that hard training?"

"If Luffy wants you here it has to be important" Sanji proceeded to smoke his cigarette, his gaze following Amaya's. "The marimo always wants to improve his skills"

"Everyone come quickly! There's trouble!" Vivi's voice rose suddenly, capturing the attention of everyone in the ship.

"What's wrong Vivi-chan?" Luffy asked as walked out of one of the rooms from the ship, his mouth filled with food.

"Nami has come down with a fever" Vivi informed and now was Sanji's turn to panic and worry.

"NAMI-SWAN HAS WHAT!?" Sanji rushed to her side, followed by Usopp, Luffy and Carue.

Amaya couldn't go that quickly because of her stitches so she just slowly got up from the floor but came to a halt when a hand appeared in front of her face. Looking up she saw that Zoro had the intent to help her up, yet he refused to look at her.

"Only because you're wounded" He answered quickly to her silent tease that was forming in her thoughts.

Zoro walked next to Amaya only to make sure she wouldn't do anything reckless. Once they arrived next to where Nami was, Amaya only analysed her state and sighed.

"Luffy, carry her to a bed or something" Amaya began capturing the crew's attention. Luffy only nodded and picked her up from the ship's floor. "Usopp, get me a bucket of water, some cloth and ice" He only nodded and left towards what seemed to be the kitchen. "Sanji, go prepare something for her to eat, please." She was beginning to feel annoyed by his constant shouts of despair. He nodded and quickly left to the kitchen. "Zoro, keep a watch on the ship's course" Zoro only nodded and left to the ship's head. Amaya's blue gaze finally set upon Carue "Please don't panic and Vivi, you'll help me out on this"

Even though she had no true connection to this crew, there was a strange charisma to it that made her feel compassionate towards the whole situation. The time seemed to pass by slowly as she helped Vivi bring Nami's fever down.

Everyone except for Zoro, Vivi and Amaya were visibly panicking all thanks to her state.

"If you want to rest, go Amaya" Vivi spoke after a while, seeing as the black haired woman was visibly tired.

She only nodded and exited the room.

It was warm outside and the ocean breeze relaxed her purely.

The whole situation was quite stressful even for Amaya.

"How is she?" Zoro's voice snapped her awake from her calm state.

"Not good" She admitted inhaling deeply but gasped as she felt the stitches stretch. "She needs a doctor."

Suddenly Nami left the room she had been resting only to support her weight on the ship's rail. Vivi followed soon afterward trying to keep Nami from falling down.

"Change the ship's course" Nami informed Zoro suddenly. As an answer, Zoro called everyone else to deck.

"I want to get to Alabasta to help everyone that is waiting for me there but… We must get Nami well as soon as possible. That's how this ship will got at full-speed" Vivi spoke to the ones that were listening to her, earning a loud cheer from them before they proceeded to change the ship's course.

Just a few moments later, Nami mumbled at Vivi that she was sorry before passing out just as a cyclone had suddenly formed right behind the ship where she was previously heading.

Nami had predicted that occurrence.

Incredible.

 _They are true nakama's._

 **A/N:**

 **NEW FANFIC!**

 **Oh so soon?**

 **Yes.**

 **This fanfic will begin from the Drum Island Arc so... TONY TONY CHOPPER HERE WE COME :D**

 **Just this chapter for now and then I'll see what I'll do with this :D**

 **Amaya is my OC so... she belongs to me**

 **I do not own One Piece, of course!**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You, Amaya?

**Chapter 2**

Amaya had scurried over a stash of clothes that the Straw Hat Pirates had in one of the rather small storage rooms.

She only agreed to this because Sanji wouldn't stop commenting the fact that she might get cold and also because she was indeed getting cold. She had found black skinny leg pants, knee high leather boots, a tight black shirt and a long overcoat with a tall collar that covered her face up to her nose. She had also decided to catch her long black hair on a tall ponytail with a crimson red ribbon she had found in the middle of the stash.

The only thing she needed now was her Kusarigama and her Kanto knives but she highly doubted she would get any of those weapons there.

Once she finally decided to step outside of the storage, Amaya noticed the white particles falling from the sky.

 _Snow?_

As she proceeded onto deck, her hair swayed around thanks to the wind, catching snowflakes on it.

This little detail didn't go unnoticed to the green haired swordsman that was keeping watch of the ship's course.

Of course, his attention had drifted to the woman that was approaching his location on the second level of the deck. Even being someone that had bothered him and annoyed him the moment she stepped in that ship yet he felt a strangely attracted to her.

She had this deadly charm that pleaded for him.

He felt uncomfortable about the reaction he had to her presence and actual felt enraged whenever that shitty cook would flirt around with her. The worst part about it was that she played along with it, making that sick love cook fall for her further.

"Do you have any weapons here besides your own?" Amaya spoke, snapping him awake from his thoughts. She was sitting next to him, her eyes locked on the horizon before them.

"You're not going to get any weapons anytime soon." He stated, trying to avert his gaze from her figure but to no use.

"You know I could just take one from you, right?"

"I'd like to see your try."

"Is that a challenge?" She lifted an eyebrow at the swordsman, finally meeting his gaze.

As her blue eyes met his dark ones, he quickly averted his gaze from her, trying to ignore her intensive stare.

How could she affect him to this extent?

She annoyed him yet it was something he strangely enjoyed.

"It's not. It's a threat. Don't even dare to touch my swords." He stated, his tone low and deadly. She couldn't be more encouraged to take them away from him.

"I feel so intimidated already." She sarcastically spoke before releasing a long sigh. It was getting colder and colder as the ship continued to navigate throughout the ocean. "Is it normal to snow in the middle of the ocean?"

"The Grand Line's weather is very uncertain. How don't you know this?" His eyebrow rose as he returned his gaze to her.

"I guess I didn't pay attention to any comments about it."

"For you to meet us here, you must've been wondering the Grand Line for a while, no?"

"It didn't happen to me."

"Liar. What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm telling you what I know." She finally got up from where she was sitting, only to look at the swordsman at a fair height but… She felt smaller than when she was sitting down.

"Who are you?" His voice was but a growl and nothing else. Just a plain and deadly growl worthy of the beast he was.

"You know who I am."

"You know what I meant."

"Good luck figuring it out then, marimo." With that last sentence, she turned her back to him and walked away, towards Nami's room. "Oh, by the way…" She called, making the swordsman look at her. She raised her arm on the air revealing that she had took one of his katanas. "You might want to keep a closer look on your swords." With that she threw the katana at him which he caught it clumsily. Just as he returned his eyes to her figure in order to complain, she vanished.

"That little brat…" He grumbled to himself and before returned to his post in order to watch over the ship's course, he let out a low chuckle of amusement and irritation.

Amaya knocked on the door only to have it opened by Sanji. She smiled at him, a tired smile, before stepping in the room.

"How is she, Vivi?"

"Not getting any better, I'm afraid." The blue haired woman returned her gaze to the reddened Nami. "She needs to see a doctor soon, otherwise she'll…"

She didn't dare to say the final word.

It wasn't needed.

The crew were living with this fear until the final outcome and they really needed Nami with them. She was their only navigator and they wouldn't find a substitute that was as good as she was.

Amaya was feeling more and more restless so she decided to return outside, risking herself to hear more complaints from the green haired swordsman.

It was a bit better than being under that heavy atmosphere.

"Oi… You think… people can stand on water?" It was the first thing she hear when she stepped out of the room. It was Zoro that spoke those words, making Amaya laugh lightly.

"Did you eat something rotten, Zoro?" Amaya commented, laughing louder when she received a glare from the swordsman.

"You want to know if people can stand on water?" Usopp asked, somewhat confused about that statement.

"Then… what's that?" Zoro pointed out to the horizon, making Amaya, Usopp and Luffy stare into the distance. Upon further inspection, they came to the conclusion that there was indeed a person standing on the water, much to everyone's surprise.

The figure was an archer with a very weird appearance and outfit, almost Joker like.

"My, it's cold today" The figure spoke, making the people that were on the deck, jump lightly.

"It speaks…" Amaya mumbled, somewhat crept out by the figure's strange presence.

"It is really cold today" Luffy stated, looking at Usopp.

"Yeah, it's cold, real cold" Usopp agreed with his captain. "Really cold today."

"You think so, too?" The figure spoke again, making both Amaya and Zoro jump once again, crept out by the whole situation. He was just plain weird.

Suddenly, the ocean moved violently before a large structure emerged from its depths. A large and round metal structure made its appearance to the very stunned pirates on the Going Merry.

"Is that a ship?" Both Amaya and Zoro questioned, still stunned by the whole situation.

The metal structured began to unfold, revealing a rather large ship with a hippo head as its prow decoration. The sails were neatly rolled up and a flag unfolded, revealing the ship to be of pirates.

"A pirate ship!?" Usopp sounded alarmed by that structure and intimidated.

A loud laughter enacted from the ship.

"Are you surprised!?" The voice spoke from the ship. "This is my Giant Diving Ambush Ship: The Bliking!" Another laughter followed before large groups of pirates with long, dark green overcoats jumped onto the Going Merry and circled each member that was on deck.

"What's happening?" Sanji spoke and he ran outside. Initially his expression was of anxiety and worry but he quickly relaxed his figure. He placed a cigarette between his lips and picked up a box of matches in order to light it up. He took a long smoke before proceeding to ask to his captain "Well? Are you going to answer?"

"We're being attacked. Our ship, that is." Luffy casually answered, not seeming the least bit worried.

Even not knowing the crew, Amaya could feel that they were indeed strong and could easily deal with these pirates that had took over the Going Merry.

She was actually pretty relaxed.

Amaya was pretty conscious of her skills and was confident of her abilities as well. For an assassin, fearing or hesitating is the worst thing one could ever feel so she just managed to develop an ability that would just block out every single emotion she could feel at the time. She had taken it to such an extent that she would just shut down from everything, not even feeling pain or pleasure.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. From the looks of it." Sanji spoke as the pirates surrounded him, gun pointed at the blond cook.

A figure made its appearance at the Straw Hats Pirates' ship. The man was fat, to say the least, covered in metal and chewing a piece of meat down like his life depended on finishing it.

"Are you lowlifes, really pirates?" The fat, tin-can man asked. "You're just a bunch of weirdos. Looks like there's only five of you." With that he bit down on the knife that was holding the piece of meat he was eating before. "No matter how you look at it… That's just not enough for a pirate crew."

Everyone was just grossed out by this strange man that just ate a piece of metal.

"What's that guy's problem? He's eating a knife." Luffy asked, voicing out the thoughts of the other four people that were surrounded by the enemy pirates.

"It hurts just watching him!" Usopp continued the line of thought of everyone else.

 _He's the weird one here._

"Ah well, might as well ask…" The knife eating man continued. "We're heading to the Drum Kingdom. Would you happen, by any chance, to have an Eternal Pose or even a Log Pose on you?"

"Ain't got one." Sanji answered. Of course he was lying but he wasn't willing to have that man scavenging around the ship and possibly harming his sweet Nami-san. "Ain't never heard of any place called that either."

"There! That's all, right?" Luffy asked only wanting the man to leave the ship already. "Now get out of here already. We're in a hurry. Ain't got time to waste with you."

"Ah, don't rush your life so much." The metal man continued. "If you don't have one, that's that. However, I'll be taking your treasures and your ship. But before I do… I'm feeling a bit peckish." With that said, the man took a large bite of a part of the ship, tearing the wood apart and eating it.

"What the hell is he!?" Usopp screamed out.

"Don't eat our ship!" Luffy complained, ignoring the men that were pointing guns at him.

"Wapol-sama is enjoying his meal!" A soldier informed, poking Luffy with his weapon.

With that, Luffy punched the soldier on the head, which unleash a wave of bullets upon him.

"We should've done this from the beginning." Zoro spoke, removing the blanket he had around his body.

"So, I can kick them already?" Sanji asked, removing his scarf.

 _This will be fun._

Amaya gave a kick to two soldiers that were in front of her before proceeding to punch one that was approaching her from behind. As she punched the soldier, the sword that was put away on his hilt, jumped. She quickly took the chance to take hold of the sabre before launching herself towards the remaining enemies. She moved almost mechanically, jumping from one enemy to the other.

Although slashing them and damaging, she wasn't actually doing any serious harm to them.

They were weak.

Weaklings that she refused to waste energy on.

After she defeated the ones that were surrounding her, Amaya's gaze turned to Luffy who was currently being eaten away by Wapol, completely ignoring the analytic gaze that the green haired swordsman was giving her.

Standing over the bodies of the unconscious enemy pirates, she seemed so intangible…

So unobtainable…

Zoro felt like he was up for the challenge.

 **A/N:**

 **New chapter is out! :D**

 **and I'm already working on the following chapter only for you. I want to appease the readers! Dx**

 **Anywho, I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya :D**

 **Have a fun and happy day**


	3. Chapter 3: Come for a Swim

**Chapter 3**

"ISLAND!" Luffy shouted from the top of his lungs as he spotted the winter island up ahead.

Amaya couldn't contain her excitement when she heard those words, especially because it was a winter island.

It reminded her so much of her hometown that she missed.

"It's so pretty!" Amaya stated as she climbed to the decorative head of the ship where Luffy was sitting on.

"It's so white!" He continued, holding his hat, preventing it from flying away.

Behind them, Usopp was complaining about his fear of possible snow monsters and some disease that he had made up that expressed his fear of nearly everything: The Must-not-get-on-this-island disease.

"I love snow" Amaya continued, completely shutting down from Usopp's complaints.

"It's so white and fun" Luffy continued her line of thought.

Amaya rushed down the decorative head and to Sanji's side.

"Look at all the snow, Sanji! It's so pretty!" Amaya stated, her deep blue eyes shining with excitement and pure, genuine joy.

"Yes Amaya-swan!" Sanji sang out his gaze never leaving her figure.

As the ship followed its steady course, both Amaya and Luffy could only stare in amazement at the winter island that they were slowly approaching, revealing drum like mountains that were responsible for the island's name.

"Amazing…" Amaya's smile grew wider as the perfectly white view was finally made clear from, land filled with snow surrounding the ship from both sides.

"Luffy, aren't you cold?" Usopp questioned, rubbing his arms in order to find some warmth.

Their captain just looked at the long nosed man and, a few seconds later realized how cold it was, finally complaining.

Vivi and Zoro finally exited the room where Nami was resting. The two walked up to the pirate's location and began to analyse their surroundings, spotting a small waterfall.

"We can dock the ship somewhere around here" Vivi stated

"Someone has to go look for a doctor." Zoro looked over his shoulder towards Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Amaya. "Actually we better find some people first."

"I'll go!" Luffy quickly offered and Sanji followed suit, determination on his face.

"Alright! Get going!" Usopp shouted.

"That's far enough, pirates!" A deep voice called out, capturing the attention of everyone on the boat. The white lands ahead were filled with a horde of people with shotguns.

"We found some people." Luffy stated, his expression blank.

"But… They don't look very happy to see us." Usopp nervously answered, not moving a single muscle.

"Pirates, we hereby demand that you depart this shore… immediately!" A man spoke as he stepped forward.

"We came here to find a doctor!" Luffy tried to explain.

"We have a sick person on board!" Vivi continued, trying to reason out with these people.

"Don't try to fool us! You filthy pirates!" A man shouted out.

"This is out island!"

"We're not gonna let a bunch of pirates land here and invade!"

"Now, take up your anchor and be gone! Otherwise, we'll blow your ship out of the water."

"They really hate us." Sanji spoke, mockery filling his voice. "And we've only just met."

"Keep your mouth shut!" A man shouted before firing to the floor a few inches away from Sanji's foot.

"You'll regret that." The blond cook growled as he got up and was getting ready to put up a fight but Vivi held him back.

Suddenly a second gunshot was heard, sending Vivi flying to the ground.

"VIVI!" Luffy shouted which caused tension to grow even further between the pirates. Everyone on deck prepared to fight as Luffy, their captain began to menacingly walk towards one side of the island.

"Please stop!" Suddenly Vivi took hold of Luffy's waist, stopping him on his tracks. "You mustn't fight just because of this. It only grazed my arm. I'm alright Luffy." With that, Vivi turned to the people of Drum Island. "As you wish, we will not dock here but, please, will you summon a doctor?" Vivi asked, bowing her head. "Our nakama is suffering with a severe illness. Please help her. I beg of you!"

"Vivi…" Luffy mumbled.

"You're a failure as a Captain, Luffy" She continued. "Acting rashly all the time solves nothing. If you fight them… What will happen to Nami-san?"

Almost like turning on a flashlight, Luffy completely changed his attitude and turned to the inhabitants of Drum Island.

"I'm sorry. Please call a doctor." With those words he dropped to the floor, lowering his head causing his straw hat to fall off of her head. "Please… save my nakama."

A heavy silence fell upon them once again before the man that had requested them to leave finally spoke.

"We'll lead you to the village. Follow me." With that he turned around and walked away.

Vivi's face lit up as she quickly got up from the floor, followed by Luffy.

"Let's go!" Luffy called out making Sanji rush to where Nami was sleeping and picked her up.

"Someone needs to stay behind to watch the ship." Usopp informed looking at Zoro, Carue and Amaya.

"I'll stay." Amaya offered as she leaned against the ship's rail her hand resting on the hilt of the sabre she had stolen from the pirates that had attack them before.

"You can go, I'll stay here." Zoro offered, looking at Amaya still not trusting her intentions fully.

"Me and Carue can keep you company." Amaya offered kindly, her smile almost mocking Zoro. "Off you go now." She looked at Vivi who smiled at her kindly and left followed by Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Nami.

"Why did you stay behind…?" Zoro complained as he sat down on the ship's floor.

"I want to keep you company!" She smiled widely before her blue gaze fell upon a freezing Carue. "Do you want to go inside so that you won't freeze to death?" She walked towards the bedroom that Nami was before when Carue avidly nodded. "Don't run off while I'm gone." Amaya spoke out to Zoro before disappearing into the room with Carue.

Zoro only sighed once the coast was clear.

That woman would be the death of him.

She was… irresistible and deadly and… What he wanted.

He could just picture her raven hair between his fingers…

The taste of her skin on his tongue…

"Time for training…" Her voice echoed, waking him from his thoughts. He only cursed under his breath: she had taken off her coat and was now standing on the ship's deck only with a tight black tank top, her tight black pants and her knee high leather boots. Her hair was now loose from the previous ponytail, the red ribbon now tied to her wrist. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a sigh. "Wanna go for a swim?" She asked, her gaze set upon the cold ocean.

"With this cold?"

"It's good for your muscles since you've only did hardening training." She informed as she took off her boots and threw them onto a corner of the ship's deck. "But make sure to not stay there too long and to take off your clothes before it."

"Take… off…?"

"Do you want to improve or what? You know that swimming helps your mobility, right? Come on!" With that she took hold of the hem of her tank top and began to remove it, making the swordsman blush. If it wasn't for the cold temperature, his face would've been bright red. She proceeded to take off her pants leaving her on a… swimsuit? Where on earth she had gotten that, he had no idea. Probably just found it in the storeroom and, even though it was a swimsuit that covered most of her body, Zoro couldn't help but notice how her body was perfectly sculpted and curved.

There was a little detail that didn't go unnoticed by the swordsman: she had a tattoo that meandered up her right arm, towards her back. It looked like a reptile that had been drawn onto her pale skin.

"Do you want a picture?" Amaya asked, emotionless as she stared at the swordsman that was completely lost in her figure.

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts before looking away from her.

"Why would I want a picture of you?" With that he proceeded to take off his thick overcoat followed by his shit, his boots, pants and haramaki revealing his scars to Amaya's delight. He was perfectly sculpted and tanned and those scars added such a dangerous and sexy look to him. If it wasn't for her control and focus, Amaya would've drool over his body.

"You can't take your eyes off of me apparently." She stated before taking hold of his hand and pulling him along with her towards the ocean.

The swordsman suffered from a thermal shock. It was too sudden of a change and he wasn't counting on it. The moment the icy cold water came in touch with his warm skin he couldn't help but let out a shout of shock before rushing away from the deepest part of the water where Amaya was happily swimming around.

"You could've warned!" Zoro shouted before he, now a bit calmer, proceeded to go deeper into the water.

"If I did warn you, you would've questioned." She said as she floated on her back, inhaling deeply. "I'm too tired to answer any doubt you have." With that said, she dived into the cold water, her body snaking towards his figure that was slowly entering the water.

"I'm doing this for training, nothing else." He looked at the body that emerged right in front of him. Her now wet black hair hugged her back, drawing a perfect curve.

"I didn't say otherwise."

"You look like you're having fun."

"Can't I have fun while I train?"

"You won't focus."

"You won't focus either as long as I'm here."

She was right.

He couldn't focus because of her presence. She was distracting and inviting, her body whispering sweet and empty promises of comfort and delight. He found her attractive and she only had fun teasing him.

Nothing more nothing less.

He could take advantage of the situation but he wasn't the kind of person to do so.

Besides… he didn't know her purpose to still be with them. Well… first, Luffy wouldn't let her leave that easily but she could easily run away and she knew that Zoro wouldn't stop her so… Why was she still there?

What had happened for her to have just drifted off on the ocean?

What was her background?

He was determined to find out about her past.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the late update, it's just that so many bad things have happened that I've had to find time to compose myself.. to pull myself together.**

 **I won't be updating every sunday like I promise. I'll update when I feel like I would do a good job at this. I need to recover and I'm very slow at it but I don't want you to just receive nothing from my part. I'll write whenever I can**

 **Anyways... I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya and possible future oc's**


	4. Chapter 4: Not Enough

**Chapter 4**

"How can you be like that in this weather?" Zoro asked Amaya, his teeth shuddering against each other because of the really cold temperature. He could've sworn that he would suffer from hypothermia if he stayed in the water for a while longer.

"I'm used to this weather." She answered as she threw a large towel to Zoro so that he could dry himself before getting dressed.

"You're used to it?" A hint was given to him either willingly or unconsciously.

She inhaled deeply before sitting down on the deck of the ship.

"You really want to know who I am, don't you?" She mumbled, almost tiredly at his stubbornness.

"I need to know who you are so that I can make sure nothing bad happens to Luffy or the others."

Amaya only looked up to the sky and smiled lightly, inhaling the cold air before picking up her clothes and getting dressed.

"I wish I've met people as loyal as you before." She chuckled lightly when she saw a hint of success glowing in the swordsman's eyes. "Just like a puppy that is loyal to its master."

"OI!" He shouted completely neglecting the fact that there was yet another hint about her. Someone had betrayed her before and that harmed her.

"Won't you be an obedient dog and fetch us a warm drink?"

"I'm not a dog." He complained but made his way to the kitchen.

"Yet you went to get it anyways." She whispered to herself, a smile never leaving her lips. That is… until he disappeared from her line of sight. She had to get away from these guys. As kind as they were, she wouldn't risk putting them in danger.

Besides, from the moment her previous crew had discarded her, she preferred to just wander all by herself. She had to thank the Straw Hats for rescuing her but still…

"Here" Zoro's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as her line of sight was blocked by a cup with steam coming out of it. "Tea. I don't care if you don't like it but it helps out." Amaya took the cup in her hands, warming them. He took his tea by chugs, his cheeks getting redder because of the heat. He quickly discarded himself of the cup and rushed towards land, taking his shirt along the way before he proceeded to put himself upside down and started doing push-ups. Amaya only chuckled at this need to exercise. She decided to walk up to where he was, still drinking the tea as she analysed his figure, muscles flexing whenever he forced them. "Are you gonna stare at me all day?" He asked.

"Pretty much, yes. You're a sight for sore eyes." She stated and laughed loudly when his face turned bright red. He continued to exercise, trying to hide away his embarrassment.

Amaya just leaned against a nearby tree, staring into the paradise that was Zoro's body.

"You should put your clothes on." She finally spoke, capturing the swordsman's attention.

"Why?"

"First: you'll get cold once you stop and you'll get sick."

"And second…?"

"Do you want to have an unforgettable day?" She raised her eyebrow, teasingly making him blush more than before.

"Stop saying those things!"

"Aww, why Zoro?" She spoke his name slowly and devilishly, making the swordsman look away from her in a failed attempt to cool down his face.

"Just stop will…"

"Shush!"

"Why 'shush'? After what you said you just expect me to…" Suddenly he felt the ground shaking. Looking up one of the hills, it seemed to him that the snow was approaching quickly. He felt someone tugging at his waist so he looked up to find Amaya way too close to his crotch, trying to pull him out of the snow but his hands were deeply buried in it. "What are you doing!?"

"Trying to get you out of here!" Although she was moving him slightly, she was too slow.

The avalanche hit them at full force, pulling them to wherever it would stop.

Amaya couldn't understand quite well to which way she was flipping and turning but the only thing she was conscious was that she was still holding onto the swordsman like her life depended on it.

It technically did at that moment.

Her strength began to fail her and she felt the swordsman slip away from her grasp. Her heart was rushing at full speed. She couldn't be departed from him. She wouldn't be able to know where he would end up and she didn't know the island well enough to orientate herself throughout it even if Zoro lacked sense of orientation but at least she would get some help.

She reached her arms out, in an attempt to reach out to the swordsman and was able to reach out his hand that was searching for her as well. He pulled her to her and held her tight against his chest as they continued down the island, lost in the avalanche.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came to a stop.

Amaya inhaled deeply in relief only to have her nostrils invaded by the cold snow, making her choke up a bit. Over her, Zoro rested, his face buried next to her neck but she felt that he wasn't suffocation against the snow since she could feel his breath against her skin.

So warm...

"Zoro we need to get out of here."

"Which way?" He asked against her neck, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine.

"Hang on a moment." She said and reached out to her wrist that was under Zoro's torso in order to squeeze out her red ribbon. She held it only to realize that she was under Zoro and he was closer to the surface. "Can you try and get up?"

He placed his arms on each side of her, digging away the snow in order to make some space and tried to push himself upward but... he was stepped down towards Amaya, their lips clashing against one another.

It was painful, to say the least.

His teeth opened a wound on her lip, her forehead clashed against his and she could only groan out a complaint before Zoro used the strength he had left and pushed himself upward. He inhaled deeply once he was out of the snow, still sitting on top of Amaya.

Looking to his right, Zoro spotted Vivi on the floor and a man with a swollen face.

"Oh! Usopp." He finally spoke out of realisation.

"Who do you thought it was!?" The long nose shooter shouted in annoyance while Vivi could only stare in amazement.

"If you are here, who is guarding the ship?" The blue haired princess asked and got surprised when Amaya's arm rose up in the air.

"Carue." The assassin informed, only to Vivi's nervousness and worry to rise.

"What!?" The princess sounded so worried for his pet duck she just began to mumble under her breath while Usopp shouted complaints to the swordsman that was no longer hearing him.

Zoro's gaze was fixed on the woman under him. Her mesmerizing blue eyes were fixed on his still shirtless figure, the scarlet blood contrasting against her pale lips. Unconsciously, his hand reached out to her face and the swordsman used his thumb to wipe away the blood from her bottom lip.

To his surprise, a light blush crept to her cheeks but she didn't look away or gave away any other hint of embarrassment. Only that light blush was his only means of knowing what effect he had on her and he was enjoying it.

Amaya's reaction to that light innocent touch was to kiss away the blood from his finger, earning an amazed and somewhat aroused look from the swordsman, his eyes darkening ever so lightly. Smirking, she sat up, her face a few inches away from the swordsman before he got up in a flash and helped her up.

"What was that, Zoro?" She teased, whispering his name.

"N-nothing!" He stuttered a bit and turned away from her, hiding the blush that had been threatening to appear for a while. The raven haired woman only chuckled before she looked towards the still panicking Usopp and Vivi and clapped her hands together. "Now, don't panic. Carue will be just fine! There's no one around, so let's just go to the closest town and we'll be just fine!" Amaya sighed the last couple words before she began to walk away from the group.

They quickly rushed towards the raven haired woman that was leading the way to god knows where and it was at that moment that Zoro began to feel the chills up his spine. He was starting to realize how cold he was and his body was reacting by entering a compulsive shivering state.

"Why are you without a shirt?" Usopp finally asked.

"I was exercising near shore when Amaya and I got caught up in the avalanche."

"Without any clothes…?" Usopp was still mumbling about what, to him, seemed to be the ridiculous part of Zoro's training regimen.

"Whatever Usopp, just give me your coat." Zoro calmly demanded, his face and torso beginning the show burnt marks because of the snow.

"Fat chance." The long nose man answered and proceeded walking silently.

"Then your shoes!" Zoro continued to try.

"No."

"One shoe."

"NO! You have to pay for your mistakes."

"Take it." Amaya threw the coat over her shoulder and the swordsman instantly caught it, surprise in his eyes. "I told you I have little need for it. I'm used to this weather." She shrugged and proceeded to walk ahead. Vivi rushed to her side, a sad smile on her face when she looked at the raven haired woman. "You're worried?"

"About Nami-san, yes." She looked at the snow covered floor before her eyes were set upon the landscape ahead of her. "Look. There are people up ahead!" She stated and Amaya followed her gaze. Two large groups seemed to be visible but they couldn't quite tell whom were whom.

"Those buildings look familiar." Usopp stated and Vivi quickly came to the realisation that it was Bighorn.

"We ended up all the way back here."

"My feet are still cold." Zoro mumbled to himself before he walked towards the crowd. "What's going on?" He asked to one of the villagers.

"What's going on, you say…" The man turned around just the see the frostbitten face of Zoro, the tick, female overcoat of Amaya and his already purple bare feet. "What's going on with _you_ dressed like that!?"

"Dalton-san is… under the avalanche." Another villager informed the small group that was just staring in horror at what seemed to be Wapol's little puppets. "But because of them, we can't dig him out of the snow…"

"Stand back! Stand back! Anyone with a problem, feel free to step up and show us what you've got!" One of Wapol's puppet spoke out, a cocky grin on his face.

Amaya was enraged by this man's audacity of preventing the people from helping Dalton. She heard Usopp and Zoro exchange some words between them but she just stepped forward, with her hand raised in the hair, her expression completely blank.

"I've got a problem, mate." Even though the words she used would've sound somewhat funny if she said it with a bit of an accent, she would've laughed but instead her voice was cold and monotonous.

"And who are you, little girl?" The man asked, spitting his words out much to her disgust.

"Your biggest regret." Her blue eyes finally caught the man's ones and he completely froze. It was as if she was just a machine, empty. Her face had no emotion what so ever, her blue eyes were as cold as the snow around them. "Vivi." She spoke out calmly. "Get the villagers to a safer place or just a bit to the side." Amaya casually walked towards Wapol's men, each step precise and deadly.

"Fire! Kill her!" The man ordered and the ones who were with them unleashed a wave of bullets upon her.

It was as if time had slowed down around her. She could read every trajectory of each bullet and, with her speed from years of practise, she dodged each and every one of the bullets, digging her way to the group.

"Big mistake." She whispered out near the ear of the man that had ordered the attack before rushing behind him and throwing a high kick to the one to his closest left. Suddenly another one next to Amaya fell on the ground and his clothes were quickly removed. Zoro had found the need to get more appropriate clothes to his body size so he put on the poor unconscious man's clothes, a smile of content on his lips.

"You're not going to have all the practise." Zoro mumbled to Amaya with a confident smirk on his face as his gaze fell upon her. He faltered lightly when he saw a sadistic grin on her face but still that blank aura around her. Her intention wasn't killing but it wasn't leaving them in a somewhat decent state either. She was going to enjoy torturing these poor men even if they weren't worthy of a good fight.

The two rushed in perfect sync through the group that now had their sabres out and stopped at the opposite end, Zoro holding three sabres and Amaya holding two in a rather unique way: she was holding them as if they were daggers.

Different to Zoro's opinion but nonetheless interesting.

The ones who had lost their weapons could only be surprised and somewhat afraid that they were now defenceless to what seemed to them two monsters.

In an instant the two swordsmen defeated Wapol's little troop and stood there, side by side, victorious.

"Not enough…" Amaya mumbled, her blood boiling with need for an actual fight.

"Hm…?" Zoro looked at her sideways, searching for something.

A smile of relief.

A sigh.

Anything.

Instead he received that sadistic grin before Amaya launched herself towards him.

 **A/N:**

 **So new chapter finally out. Sorry for the long wait! I've been gethering my thoughts about what's been going on in my life and I believe I'm feeling better so I shall return to writing bit by bit. So, as a thank you present for reading my work and supporting me, I present to you a slightly longer chapter.**

 **So we've discovered an interesting thing about Amaya on this chapter! :D She is emotionless (on some occasions)! yes. I'll develop that little detail throughout the story, in future chapters so, yeeeah =3**

 **Anywho, I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya! :D (for now... _ DUN, dun, DUUUUN!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Old Friend

**Chapter 5**

"W-what!?" It was the only thing Zoro was able to mumble out before dodging Amaya's attack. She had taken hold of a sabre that was stabbed on the snow and slashed at him. "What do you think you're doing!?" He shouted at her in frustration. Was this her true colours?

It couldn't be.

She didn't seem to be the kind of person to just betray him instantly…

Then again he didn't know Amaya that well.

"I want a fight." She mumbled at him, the smile on her face growing wider as she rushed to him once again but he just dodged the simple attack.

"Amaya stop!" Vivi shouted from the top of her lungs but the raven haired woman didn't hear her plead.

"Stop this already!" Zoro shouted at her, taking hold of one of the lying swords and clashing the blade instantly against Amaya's one, preventing his head from being chopped off. "It's foolish of you to do this."

"Nonsense."

With that, she forced the sword out of the swordsman's grasp, leaving him without anything to defend himself. As she was ready to slash at him once again, Zoro kicked the hand that was holding the sabre, making it fly away from her hold.

Yet that didn't stop her.

Amaya leapt towards him, throwing him to the floor, her legs keeping him still on the floor.

"Amaya, stop this!" He shouted at her and, finally, she hesitated. He took the chance to push her to the ground and it was his turn to hold her still, sitting on top of her, holding her wrists against her chest. Her eyes were widened in shock as she regained control over her body.

 _Not again…_

To his surprise, she opened one of her hands and bit down on the fingers that reached her mouth, making them bleed.

Amaya closed her eyes and let out a long sigh, finally releasing her fingers from the bite. The blood dripped over her chin and chest, painting her pale skin with a vivid colour.

"I…" She began to mumbled but shut her mouth quickly when she saw the reprimand on Zoro's face. He was angry at her because of this sudden burst of whatever it was.

"Care to explain?" He asked, his voice cold and distant towards her.

"I… I'm sorry…" She mumbled, looking away from his scolding gaze.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness." He roared out, frightening her lightly. "What was that?"

"It's… it's an ability I can't… quite control yet…" Why was she stuttering so much? Amaya hit her head against the ground out of frustration before biting down on her lower lip.

"Why did you use it then?"

"I didn't… It was the situation that… triggered it." The conversation was reached a personal side that she didn't like to reveal to anyone.

He raised his eyebrow in distrust but the decided to just get up, letting out a sigh of disappointment and frustration, leaving her on the ground.

Once she was up, her gaze caught Zoro's figure stomping towards her.

"Once this is all done, I'll talk to Luffy to leave you behind." He roared in a low tone, close to her face. "You will not stand near any of my nakama anymore." With that he turned his back to her and walked towards Usopp and Vivi.

The villagers took the chance to start digging out this Dalton from under the snow, the trio helping them while Amaya just stood there, looking at Zoro's silhouette.

No one was near her.

Neither of the villagers approached her standing figure.

She had snapped under the circumstance and she wasn't pleased by it.

She hated those who thought little about others and the fact that those men had prevented the villagers from digging out whoever this Dalton was, had just made her snap.

Amaya crouched down and stared at the snow.

She missed her home and her younger days… Everything was just so easy back then. She had her sister to take care of her and everything was just happy.

No pirates.

No assassins.

No abilities.

That was until she was taken away from her sister to a slave auction because of some group of bandits that decided to invade her hometown. Amaya was sold at a rather high price to some aristocrat that wanted to have another… play thing. At the age of seven she had escaped from that hellhole and was taken in by a small assassin organization that had taught her how to fight and to wake up her abilities. After nine years in the organization she had decided to follow her own path, joining various pirate crews until she settled to the one that two years later had well… made her leave by throwing her onto the ocean and now here she was.

With the Straw Hats, a group that had accepted her with open arms and now she had screwed it up.

 _How can this hurt so much? Stop Amaya! Stop these feelings…_

"I can't…" She whispered, her blue gaze falling upon the small wounds on her fingers that were now bleeding lightly. She closed her hand tightly, her nails stabbing at the palm of her hand.

 _It hurts… My chest hurts…_

"Amaya…" A sweet voice called out to her. The raven haired assassin looked up to see a smiling Vivi that had her hand extended to her. "Let me see your wounds."

"Vivi…" She whispered out before letting her take her wounded hand. The blue haired princess ripped a corner of her blouse that she had under the tons of layers of clothes and wrapped it around her fingers before smiling at her.

"Vivi!" It was Zoro that called out for her but she didn't look at him. Over her shoulder, Amaya saw Zoro's angry gaze upon her, sending a shiver up her spine. "Vivi, come here!"

"Stop it, Mr. Bushido." Vivi answered rashly, earning a surprised look from the swordsman. "She had a reason to act like that. Don't misjudge her!"

"Vivi… stop." Amaya mumbled catching the princess' attention. She got up from the snowy floor and let out a sigh before setting her eyes upon the swordsman and walking up to him. She took hold of the jacket's collar and pulled him down to her level. "You know what? Yes, that shit just happened and you just suddenly freak out. I know, yes, it's weird and highly doubtful that I've done that but I had my reasons. It's that god damned ability that numbs out emotions that I can't control under those circumstances! I need practise, alright mate?" She was nearly shouting at his face out of frustration. She was losing her cool for an assassin but she was never quite calm and collected to begin with. "And I'm sorry, yes I am sorry, that I attacked you but these guys can't even put up a decent fight! Are you happy!?" She roared out at him. "Do you wanna know more about me?" Zoro was just staring at her in a stunned state. She had completely snapped. That usual calm and playful aura had disappeared. She was just completely angry at the man before her. "Do you want to know the story of my fucking life!? It's definitely not filled with daisies and fucking rainbows and I bet yours isn't either but HEY! I'm not fucking asking you for a book about your past!" With that she let him go and took hold of her overcoat that Zoro had left on the ground. "It was Luffy's choice to want me in his crew and I still haven't decided yet but I doubt he'll change his mind just because you say so."

"We've found him!" A man finally shouted, brushing away the small tuffs of snow that covered Dalton's face. "His heart isn't beating."

With that said, Vivi rushed to the body of the already frozen man and started to shake him, trying to wake him up.

"Dalton-san!" She cried out trying to get a response. Nothing. "Dalton-san, wake up! Dalton-san!"

Amaya walked up to where Vivi was kneeling down but her path was blocked by a couple of villagers that stood before her.

"Don't come close to him!" One of them warned, holding a wooden club on his hands.

"Let me through." She spoke in a low tone but to no use. The man holding the club swung at her but before she could take hold of it, a large and tanned hand broke the club in half. Looking at her side, Amaya noticed Zoro's harsh expression towards the men that wanted to harm her.

"You're right about Luffy but I'll be keeping an eye on you." He whispered at her before making way for her to reach Dalton's location.

She just nodded before she made her way next to Vivi and placed her hand on his chest, trying to check for a pulse but nothing. She sighed, closing her eyes before placing the side of her face against his chest, trying to hear for any sign of life.

It was too faint but it was there.

A very light pulse.

So weak but it was there.

"He's in a frozen state." A voice suddenly spoke out the conclusion that had run through Amaya's mind. "Will you entrust him to us?"

"Isshi 20…" A villager mumbled under his breath as he looked down at the group of doctors that were waiting patiently for the villager's acceptance.

"There are doctors after all. I thought there weren't any in this country." Roronoa Zoro stated but Amaya was still a bit doubtful about that Isshi 20 group. Looking at the villagers' faces, they did not seem pleased by their presence.

"They are Wapol's private doctors and that makes them evil." Usopp explained before roars of anger started to rise between the people of Drum Island and the doctors. One of the Isshi 20 was able to quell the discussion but mentioning that they only worked for Wapol so that they could improve their research for the good of the islanders. Finally being able to take Dalton out of the snow, the Isshi 20 were given the responsibility to nurse him back to consciousness and health.

Vivi sighed in relief and Amaya stumbled backwards, her bottom landing on the cold snow.

"Thank goodness." The blue haired princess mumbled under her breath before getting up from the floor. She reached out her hand towards Amaya, who gladly took it. "I think we should go up the mountain. Usopp-san, Mr. Bushido, Amaya-san. We can't just sit here! Not knowing what happened to Luffy-san and the others after that huge avalanche is worrying me! Nami-san has a terrible fever… Maybe even…"

"Worried about Nami?" Usopp interrupted her, his arms crossed over his chest. "And on top of that, worrying about Dalton-san and Arabasta, too? Vivi, calm down. You're shouldering too much of a burden. There's no need to worry about those guys. I believe in them."

"Thank you Usopp-san…" Vivi began but her eyes only met Zoro's figure poking Usopp's forehead.

"You're just afraid of climbing the mountain." The swordsman pointed out, Amaya chuckling about the obvious fear of the long nose guy.

"But you heard them! There's abominable snowmen and bear-rabbits!" He cried out, his legs shaking in fear by the prospect of what was about to come for him.

"Then you should've just said that in the first place." Zoro mumbled, still poking his forehead.

"Scary things scare me, got a problem with that!?" Usopp finally shouted before the discussion was interrupted by shouts.

"Dalton-san!"

The large guard limped out of the house he was in with the intention of climbing up the mountain to stop Wapol but, as much as the Drum Island people wanted to stop him, his will was stronger and it didn't go unnoticed by the four pirates.

Usopp offered to take Dalton up the mountain on his back but it didn't seem to quite work since, he was just dragging the heavy body of Dalton across the snow.

"Oh Amaya." Vivi called, the black haired assassin looking away from the amusing situation. "I found this under the snow. It almost cut my foot off but it is a fine blade." She opened her coat and handed to her the all too familiar weapon that Amaya had missed. "It had your name inscribed to the handle so I assumed it was yours."

"Thank you Vivi." Her thin hands took hold of the double bladed Kusarigama, warmth invading her by the familiarity and security the blade gave her. "It was taken away from me." _I guess they didn't have any use for it._

Not that they could use an enchanted weapon anyways.

The Kusarigama had chosen her and it wouldn't obey on the hands of another.

Amaya attached the handle of the blades to her belt, letting the chain loose. As she walked towards Zoro and Usopp, the chain gained life and started dancing around her.

It had returned to its owner and the weapon was happy.

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER FIVE IS OUT!**

 **It took me faaar too long to write this one. I'm working on the two following ones already so that I won't delay anything when posting them and completely neglected this one. SORRY MY DEAR!**

 **So... Amaya got her weapon back :D FINALLY. I want to give a life to the weapon and I shall develp her character further, after the Arabasta arc**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **Only Amaya belongs to me :D and I ADORE her =3**

 _ **I want to give a huge thank you to everyone that takes some of their time to read my fanfictions. It makes me so happy to know that people enjoythis and i wobe it!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A New Member

**Chapter 6**

They were climbing the mountain on the rope railway at a very slow pace.

"There are too many people here." Usopp commented, echoing Amaya's thoughts but that would make no difference. They were half way there and the villagers wouldn't just jump off the rope railway just so that the group could get to the top of the mountain quicker.

Amaya was sitting down, the chains of her Kusarigama, Yoru no Ame, dancing around her slightly above the ground and that caused some uneasy looks from the villagers that with her. She would've prevented the weapon from moving on its own but she had missed its presence with her so she just ignored the casual glares that she received every so often.

The only look that was unsettling her was of Zoro's. His dark gaze was constantly on her and he seemed somewhat curious about the living weapon but didn't dare to ask her about it.

His ego was preventing him from talking to her too much.

It was still annoying to her that he wouldn't say a word to her.

"Yes, Roronoa Zoro?" Amaya spoke, her words somewhat harsh when she spoke his name. Her Yoru seemed to sense her state and shook lightly before standing completely still in a shield like manner around her.

"I didn't say anything." He answered, averting his eyes from her figure.

"Then what? You want a drawing of me?"

"Why would I want that!?"

"You've been staring at me for quite some time."

"I don't fully trust you still and you have that… weapon with you."

"Yoru no Ame." Amaya scolded, her blue gaze piercing his dark orbs.

"I still don't trust you."

"Whatever you choose Roronoa Zoro." She crossed her arms over her chest and finally the chain returned to its jolly dance around its owner. Silence fell upon them, Amaya stressing out for the lack of sound around them. Only the wind that howled by them was her only company but she didn't want it. She wanted to speak. She wanted Zoro to talk to her. Finally she sighed. "It's not that weird of a weapon."

"It moves on its own." Zoro glared at the Kusarigama before returning his gaze to her.

"It's an enchantment that it has."

"I don't believe in those things."

"Choose whatever you want, Roronoa Zoro. It is what it is and you'll have to get used to it." She leaned back against the rail, her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Dalton began to shout random sentences with no logic whatsoever, startling everyone in the car. Vivi never left his side, holding the large man so he wouldn't strain himself too much. The guard slowly reached into his coat, capturing the curious and attentive gaze of both Amaya and Zoro. He pulled out a line of dynamite out of his coat, shocking the ones that were with him.

"Listen to me everyone." He began, an odd calm tone in his voice. "Once we get to the castle, I will go inside and the rest of you take cover."

"You're going to blow it up?" Usopp asked, scared of the possible outcomes.

"It's the only way to end all this."

Amaya's blue gaze turned to Zoro and they both silently nodded in agreement.

 _Luffy has already cleared the place, most definitely._

It almost felt amazing that the goofy pirate captain had such a trustworthy aura around him that made Amaya completely trust in his abilities, never doubting. Even just being with them for a short time, Luffy was… He made her feel safe and protected, something that unsettled her with her previous crew since she would never be too cautious around them but with the Straw Hats… She was at ease even not knowing them fully.

Even with the swordsman that now doubted her every action.

Next to Luffy, Roronoa Zoro was the one she trusted her life with.

 _Damned marimo._

A smirk found its way to her lips.

"What are you smiling for?" The swordsman asked, earning a tender and amused look from the assassin.

"Marimo."

"What?" His eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the nickname that Sanji had given him. Amaya only chuckled at him, much to his surprise. Zoro has to prevent the smirk that wanted to appear on his lips.

How could he not enjoy her company? For the little time he had been with her, he was so amused and happy. Even if she did get on his nerves, Amaya was this amazing person to his eyes and, even if he told her the opposite, Roronoa Zoro trusted this assassin. Even with that sudden attack that had put him on a defensive stance towards her, she hadn't shown any other action that would clearly show that she was going to betray them. She had her weapon already and he was sure that she could finish them off quickly if she wanted to but Amaya didn't do it.

"Nothing, Zoro-kun." There it was. She was feeling a bit looser around him. The car finally came to a full stop on a small, covered platform and the ones who were sitting on the floor got up but didn't exit. Zoro, Usopp and Amaya left the car so that they could go scout ahead for any kind of danger.

Usopp was putting up his I-am-brave-so-I'll-go-see-but-will-hide-behind-Zoro act before he followed the swordsman and the assassin up the flight of stairs. They reached the top quickly, the long nose guy holding Zoro's coat, using the swordsman as a human shield, much to Amaya's amusement.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard that was quickly identified as Luffy. The captain was flying straight towards the three but only halfway realised who they were but to little use. He crashed into them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Zoro shouted out as he finally got out from under the snow.

Luffy just laughed loudly.

"Oh, it's you guys! I remember seeing Zoro's clothes before so I thought you were more of that guy's nakama. Did you guys climb the mountain too?" The captain's eyes quickly averted to Usopp. "Didn't you say that you couldn't climb?"

"We came up via ropeway, Luffy-san." Vivi explained as Usopp boasted about his non-existent abilities to climb mountains filled with dangers. "Are Nami-san and Sanji-san alright?"

"Yeah! They're doing better."

"So, Luffy, what were you doing up on the castle?" Amaya asked as she brushed away the snow from her coat.

"I was beating up a king." Luffy explained just as Dalton was arriving to the surface.

"So that person that flew off into the distance a minute ago… really was Wapol?" Dalton asked and Luffy answered cheerfully, the sweet innocence in his face. "What about the other two?"

"Oh, a reindeer beat them up."

"A reindeer?"

"Yes! Oh, Usopp by the way! I found was a new nakama!"

"What?" Usopp finally quieted down, looking at his captain.

Towards the woods, a small and adorable blue nosed reindeer was hiding behind a large tree, keeping his distance from the group. Dalton fell to his knees thanking the reindeer. It didn't take long for the rest of the villagers that had accompanied the three pirates to arrive to the surface and only began to stutter the word 'monster' but Dalton quickly hushed them.

"MONSTER!" Usopp shouted out the villager's thoughts.

"REINDEER!" Amaya cheered, her hands up in the air at the sight of the adorable animal.

"DON'T CALL HIM A MONSTER! He's the new nakama I found! He was so shocked that he ran away!" Luffy reprimanded, punching Usopp before running after the small reindeer. "Wait! Monster! Oi, Reindeer!"

"I WANNA HUG THAT REINDEER!" Amaya shouted, running after Luffy so that she could try to catch the cute little fur ball.

Zoro only stared in surprise at Amaya's sudden child attitude.

She really was full of surprises, especially all these different sides to her.

Both Luffy and Amaya ran after the reindeer but to little use, it was far too fast for them.

"You are my nakama! WAIT!" Luffy shouted out at the animal as he continued to pursue him.

Amaya was beginning to feel tired, not used to running on snow. She used to do that every day back in her hometown. Always snowing except when she was born and left the island. It was a blessing to the islanders' eyes that she was the child of rain, the child that was said that would arrive to return the island to its glory days.

 _Sorry to disappoint you but I need to leave._

She closed her blue eyes and brushed off the memory that threatened to take her back in time and make her miss the days where she was just innocent and free. Amaya let out a long sigh before returning to where Zoro, Usopp and Vivi were left behind with the rest of the people but only found an angry Zoro that was sitting down on the cold snow and Usopp who was building a snowman.

"Where is everyone else?" Amaya asked, looking around before coming to a full stop in front of the swordsman.

"They all went inside. Dalton is getting his wounds treated." Usopp answered as he continued to build the snowman, singing out random sentences that boosted his confidence.

"And what got you in a cranky mood?" The black haired assassin crouched down and poked his forehead, smiling widely at him.

"Shut up, you witch."

"I'm a witch now?"

"With that floating thing around you, I'm believing you are one more and more."

Amaya laughed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the woods behind her.

"What if I am a witch? You still love me." She smirked deviously at him and only got a grumpy 'hmph' from the swordsman. "I knew it."

"I didn't say I did, you witch!" He shouted out at her, more laughter enacting from her throat. She let her knees support her weight and sat back on her feet, her hands on his ankles and leaned towards him. "W-what are you doing?"

"Deep down there is something." She smiled at him widely, leaning closer to his face, her nose brushing against his. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"I don't want to watch your make-out session, please." Usopp sang out as he continued to build the snowman.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro shouted out and Amaya sat back on the snow and burst out in laughter.

"You're fun to tease, Zoro-kun."

"REINDEER!" Luffy shouted out as he returned to where Zoro, Amaya and Usopp were waiting patiently.

"Oi, Luffy… give it up already." Usopp tried to explain to his captain but too little use. "He's not going to come out just because you yell like that."

"He doesn't want to be a pirate." Zoro tried to knock some reason into that blockhead even if he didn't believe his words would reach him.

"You're wrong! I want to take him along!" Luffy explained, his simple mind working at full speed.

"THAT'S WHAT _YOU_ WANT TO DO!" Zoro finally shouted out, with little patience towards his childlike behaviour.

"REINDEER! COME ON OUT! Reindeer!" Luffy continued to shout out without rest until, finally the small animal appeared from within the woods. "Reindeer!"

"So cute!" Amaya squeaked, holding her cheeks with her cold hands.

"Let's be pirates together!" Luffy cheered, raising his arms in the air.

"I can't." The animal answered.

 _It speaks! Amazing!_

"IT'S FUN!" Luffy tried to convince him to come with him but the reindeer seemed to be convinced to stay.

"I mean…" The fur ball continued before his voice rose to a louder and angrier tone. "I mean, I'm a reindeer! With antlers, and hooves, and… AND A BLUE NOSE! I want to be a pirate, but… I can't be the nakama of a human, y'know! I'm a monster! Someone like me CAN'T be your nakama! So…" His voice began to lower, shaking a bit. "So, I'm here… I'm here to say thanks. Thank you for the invitation. I'll stay here but… If you ever feel like it, come back someday and-"

 **"** **SHUT UP! LET'S GO!"** Luffy's voiced echoed through the entire island, his heart's desire to have him on his crew hitting home. The reindeer began to cry loudly in happiness, smiles on everyone's faces.

A new nakama to the crew.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 6 is OUT! And I'm already halfway through the 7** **th** **one so there won't be any problems this week. I have too many things to do and I'm afraid I won't be able to write as much so I want to finish at least two chapters today so that I won't be delayed the following Sunday :D**

 **I enjoy her weapon sooooo much and I want to give it more personality so I shall explore both Amaya and Yoru no Ame when the Arabasta arc is DONE! The next chapter will have a bit more of backstory to her and will answer some questions about her past I hope _**

 **Anyways, as usual I do not own One Piece (unfortunately :c)**

 **I only own Amaya and her weapon :D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Cherry Tree

**Chapter 7**

"As soon as Chopper comes out, we'll head down the mountain and set sail for Arabasta." Nami explained to the crew members. "Vivi, you'll agree with that, right?"

"Yes, as long as we have a doctor."

"Okay, so I'll get the ropeway ready. Luffy give me a hand!" Usopp informed and headed towards the platform where the car was.

"Vivi…" Amaya mumbled behind the princess that looked up at her with a kind smile. "Is Sanji still alive?"

"I believe so, he is just resting." Vivi informed as she got up from the cook's side and let Amaya rest his head on her knees.

The assassin brushed away the snow from his golden hair and began to hum under her breath. It seemed that a female touch was enough to wake him up since his eyes snapped open when he felt her cold skin against his skull.

"A princess touches this simple man! I feel so fortunate for this encounter!" He sang out and tried to move but Amaya placed a hand on his chest.

"You are still not well, Sanji." She smiled tenderly at the cook. Amaya could feel the intensive glare that Zoro was giving them and it amused her so much to tease the swordsman with these little games.

"The ropeway is ready!" Usopp shouted, warning everyone to hurry to the car but they were interrupted by Chopper who was running with a sleigh attached to him.

"We don't have time just hurry and get on!" The reindeer informed as he rushed towards the group.

Amaya quickly got up and began to lift Sanji up but Zoro was quickly by her side, picking the cook up and threw him onto the sleigh, knocking him unconscious from the pain once again.

"You could be nicer to him." Amaya stated, a smile on her face when she saw the envious look that the swordsman was so eagerly trying to hide away from her.

"He's a sick love cook." It was his only statement before he jumped into the sleigh and pulled Amaya in it. They helped the rest of the crew hop on before they reached the cliff.

As they did, the sleigh just flew, cutting the night's cold air.

Luffy and Amaya were the only one cheering happily at the thrill of the jump while the others were silently watching the scene unfold or panicking over the fact of their possible death. Amaya opened her arms, feeling the air rush by her wind before she lost her balance and fell back but she didn't hit the wooden sleigh surface. Instead she was greeted with a warmth comfort and two strong hands around her. Looking over her shoulder, a smile grew on her lips as she saw a somewhat blushed swordsman looking down at her.

His hands were firmly around her waist, holding her close to his body, her hair a complete mess and the image was torturing Zoro with thoughts that he shouldn't have at the moment. They were falling at a rapid pace and he was thinking of ways to make Amaya scream his name. Not a good time at all but he couldn't help himself. He hadn't been with a woman for a long while now and he was beginning to feel the need to be with one. Or at least, she was awakening this need of his and he both enjoyed it and didn't.

A sudden shake on the sleigh made Zoro snap out of his train of thought. They finally had landed and were safe and sound.

"Are you enjoying this Zoro?" Amaya questioned, her face with an amused expression.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled under his breath before looking at the assassin that was still wrapped in his arms. His face turned a bright red for a split second before he looked away from her and let her go. She let her body slide down of his lap and sat between his legs, her back facing him.

"You're amusing." She chuckled out, brushing her hair back before catching it on a high ponytail with the crimson red ribbon that was attached to her wrist.

"Where am I?" Sanji mumbled as he woke up.

"Sanji! How are you feeling?" Amaya quickly asked at the cook that was lying before her.

"I am fine, Amaya-chan! How are you feeling? Did that marimo do anything to you?" He looked evilly at the swordsman in question and received an equal deadly glare.

"I'm alright, Sanji-kun." She smiled tenderly at him, making him completely forget about the swordsman that was glaring at the cook. Her shinning blue fell upon the swordsman that didn't dare to look at her yet and that made her laugh loudly. "Come on Zoro! I don't mind."

"What!?" Sanji shouted out but hissed in pain when he tried to move too quickly.

"SHUT UP YOU WITCH!"

"Still the witch? Oh, Zoro when will you learn I'm no witch." She chuckled under her breath before crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly a sound of cannons being fired were heard and the group came to a full stop, their eyes on the sky. "What was that?" Amaya mumbled under her breath. More shots were fired before silence fell upon the island and they just stood there, waiting until the air around the mountain where the castle was, was covered by a pink colour. Whatever had been fired from the cannons it tainted the snowflakes turning them a light pink and the most beautiful image unfolded before their eyes: the snowflakes seemed to create the shape of a tree around the drum like mountain and it was beautiful.

It seemed so magical and almost unreal but it was there.

The light colour was there and it was heart-warming.

"It's beautiful." Nami mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, trying his best to capture the image before him: the beautiful colours in the sky and the black haired assassin in front of him. He couldn't just not notice her figure. Amaya's presence had been strong, especially around him and it affected the swordsman to an extent that he hated and loved at the same time. She was trouble, he knew that, but he enjoyed the troublesome woman. His body moved on his own as he took a few steps forward, towards her silhouette and took hold of her hand.

He regretted it instantly but, when he saw that she didn't turn to face him, doubt clouded his expression. Instead of pulling away or giving him one of her teasing remarks, she held his hand, wrapping her cold and delicate fingers around his calloused, warm ones, staring into the cloud of pink.

The others didn't seem to notice his gesture towards the woman and he was thankful for that. His broad figure was hiding away his actions and he actually felt somewhat shy about it. It wasn't usual for him to show this kind of affection towards another.

He didn't show it at all actually.

The only affection he showed at all was his respect and will to protect the ones in the Straw Hat crew but with her it was different. With her he had both the will to protect and had great respect for her power and abilities but there was something else.

Something that burned his insides and harms his heart.

A sensation in his gut that tingled but felt so comfortable to him.

 _I'm probably getting sick._

"Come on we have to go back." Nami informed as the rest of the crew continued on, leaving the two behind. The pink colours that had tainted the snow had faded away and only small particles that were taken by the wind fell near them.

"Come Amaya." Zoro called, finally letting go of her hand but he didn't manage to do so. Her grip was tight around his hand, much to his surprise. Her blue eyes were still fixated on the sky but they seemed to be staring into nothing, or maybe she was staring at the image of the snowflakes that she had captured in her memory.

"Just a bit longer…" Her voice was merely a whisper, her breath coming out of her mouth as a white smoke because of the cold. The swordsman walked to her side so that he could see her better and he was surprised to find her eyes watered up yet no tear fell down. "It never last long does it?" Amaya lowered her head, her black hear cloaking a part of her face. "Nothing ever lasts, does it?"

"Everything must come to an end. That's a natural law." It was a cold but true answer.

"It's funny, isn't it? I was trained to take away something so brief that we call life yet I cherish it. I want to keep what is brief. I want to make it eternal but I just can't." She breathed in deeply before looking back at the swordsman with a wide smile on her lips. Whatever trace of tears that she had before in her eyes had disappeared. Nothing was left behind. _So brief._ "Let's go back." She whispered but before she started to make her way to the others, the hand that was holding onto Zoro's one trailed to his arm. Brushing the fabric of his coat, the assassin planted a feather light kiss over it and finally made her way back.

The swordsman was left stunned once again but quickly snapped out of his trance, following her close behind. She talked about something temporary and quick to pass and he was starting to believe that she was talking more about mood swings which she had quite often.

But that wasn't it.

The way she had spoken to him…

The words she had said… There was something more important that he wasn't quite understanding yet but it was one more clue about her past that he was willing to try and figure out at all costs.

…...

"What about you, Amaya? What is your story?" Nami asked, slamming a mug of ale onto the barrel that was being used as a table. The crew had gathered on the kitchen and were currently celebrating the entrance of the newest member: Tony Tony Chopper, the reindeer doctor.

"YES! Tell us!" Luffy cheered, raising his arms in the air before continuing to stuffing his mouth with food.

Zoro's attention fully turned towards the now drunken assassin, wanting to hear more about her and this was definitely his chance.

"It's not interesting! It's just some mumbo jumbo that is tiresome to hear."

"TELL US YOUR STORY!" Luffy cheered, his enthusiasm affecting Amaya's drunken state.

 _Thank you Luffy._ The swordsman thought to himself, actually thankful for his captain's contagious personality.

"Well… If you want to know, I grew up in a winter island here in the Grand Line." She chuckled before drinking another mug filled with ale. "I have an older sister."

"Another beautiful princess?" Sanji cheered and everyone laughed when Nami punched him senseless.

Poor love cook.

"She is too overprotective and she didn't want me to leave. She never wanted me to have the fate I had to begin with." She laughed loudly before speaking the next words. "I'm responsible for the rain in my island. They say that a child is born on a rainy night and that child will save them from… something. I don't quite remember the tale but I fell into the description." She chuckled lightly under her breath. "My parents told me the moment I was born the snow ceased and every night the rain would fall, making the land prosperous for the next years I lived there." Amaya leaned back on her seat, twirling the mug around on the wooden surface of the table. "Because of who I was some group of assassins wanted to train me and I, stupid as I was, agreed to it. My sister was against it of course but HEY! I was so naïve at the time I didn't give a damn about what she said." She took a smaller sip on the ale before placing it down, almost mechanically. "They gave me my Kusarigama and along with it a mission that made me left the group. Terrible mistake." She fell silent and closed her eyes, the memories flashing in her head and once she opened her eyelids everyone was staring at her waiting for her to continue. "What?"

"What happened?" Usopp asked, deeply interested and somewhat scared of the possible outcome in the story.

Zoro was completely silent throughout the entire speech and was willing to stay that way if she was going to spill out more of her story.

"I was at home with my family one rainy night and the leader, Samuru, barged into the house and…" Suddenly she fell silent, her eyes widen in shock as if she had completely forgotten about the following events. At the time her mind had blocked those memories but about two years ago something she couldn't remember had triggered it once again. Now, because of the alcohol, those same memories were dormant and had awoken once again because of the story telling.

"Amaya-san…" Vivi's voice was a soft whispered but it didn't seem to reach the assassin.

"Excuse me."

And with that said, she headed outside, left alone to her thoughts.

 **A/N:**

 **Seventh chapter is here! I'm amazed with myself to be able to write this in just one day O_o I uploaded this chapter earlier because this Sunday I won't be at home. I'm honestly thinking about posting two chapters this week just because I'm feeling well so stay tuned.**

 **I have soooo much fun writing the interactions between Zoro and Amaya. It's so much fun and far too adorable.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this far into the fanfiction.**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **I only own Amaya, her sister that was only mentioned along with Samuru.**


	8. Chapter 8: Trust Me

**Chapter 8**

The soft sea breeze caressed her skin and brushed her hair back.

It was getting too long for her liking but she didn't want to cut it at all. Amaya enjoyed having her hair long.

It felt natural to her.

She sat on the ship's rail, her legs swinging on the outer side of it and stared up towards the night's sky. The alcohol had taken a toll on her, causing a slight headache.

 _A hangover awaits me in the morning._

She sighed before her hand found its way to her heart. It was aching because of the previous conversation and she was not willing to return to the worried group anytime soon. It was normal to her to keep things to herself and suddenly revealing her past to them had brought her harm.

Not because of actually telling them but having to relive the memories.

The Kusarigama that was attached to her waist started to dance its chain around her, trying to cheer her up but it did too little. Yoru no Ame was just able to bring some warmth and comfort to its owner.

"Are you alright?" A husky voice asked behind her which she identified quickly as Zoro.

"I'll manage." Amaya only smiled towards the sky, breathing in the cold night air.

"Look at me."

She sighed at the demand and twirled in her seat but quickly lost balance. She was feeling herself falling towards the ocean when a pair of warm and strong hands took hold of her waist and back, keeping her in place.

She gave him a drunken chuckle before letting her head rest on his shoulder, inhaling the light scent of alcohol he had.

"Aren't you a sweetheart? You came here to see if I was alright?" She asked, turning her head in order for her face to be in contact with his neck.

The swordsman shifted his weight somewhat uncomfortable mainly because of the possibility that the love cook could come out to deck and see them like that. He had little to no patience to deal with his rambling.

"I was worried." He mumbled under his breath, looking away from her figure.

"What was that?"

"I just wanted to come outside." He heard her chuckle loudly, her breath warming his tanned skin and that caused a shiver to crawl down his spine.

"I'll pretend to believe that, Zoro-kun." She whispered before raising her head in order to look him straight in the eyes. "You got what you wanted." Silence followed from his part and that annoyed her. "Not going to say anything?" Still nothing to which she only chuckled before placing a hand on the back of his neck, caressing the skin. His body tensed severely under that touch as he searched for her gaze but she was looking down to his chest. "I miss them, you know." Her eyes quickly averted towards the sky as she let a guttural laughter to escape her lips. "Amazing how I didn't flinch at all at the sight of their death back then."

"You were in shock and you were young."

"All the more reason for me to have some kind of reaction." The beautiful blue orbs that were usually so fill with life and energy turned cold as she looked at the green haired swordsman before her. "I was their child and I had no reaction whatsoever, not even an attempt to stop Samuru." Her other hand trailed his forearm, feeling the warm skin against her cold fingers. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and he was so close to her, Amaya could feel his breath against her cold cheeks. It felt so good, so comfortable. So safe… "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrow rose upward, winning him a grin from the assassin. Her eyes only fell on his arms and he noticed that he was still holding her tightly yet, he didn't want to let go. He was willing to play her game. "You are enjoying it as well, no?" His eyes glanced over his shoulder, towards her arm that was around his neck.

"I can't lie." She sighed and got off from the rail and just as she was removing her hand from the back of his neck, he held it there with his own. "Z-Zoro…" She called quietly, his intense, dark gaze always on her figure.

"You are a real witch, you know?" He whispered, letting his head fall upon her shoulder.

"I'm still not used to that name." Amaya answered bluntly and heard a low laugh from the swordsman that was so close to her. She felt his hand trail down her arm and falling on her waist once again, pulling her even closer to his body if that was even possible.

"I'm here for you, Amaya." He whispered against her neck before inhaling her scent that, to his surprised, had a hint of rain and wet grass. _Fitting._ Zoro felt her open her mouth, probably with another of her remarks but he quiet her. "Don't talk, please. I just want you to trust me, alright?"

The raven haired assassin only nodded before gasping when she felt his lips caressing her neck. She shivered lightly and that didn't go unnoticed to the swordsman since he trailed his right hand up her back, towards the back of her neck, exposing the flesh to him. Zoro grazed his teeth against her soft skin before planting a tender kiss on her neck.

"Zoro…" She whispered against his ear, her hand running over his scalp and messing his hair.

He raised his head, looking at her blue orbs.

Amaya was really beautiful to his eyes: her pale skin and black hair went so well with her assassination skills.

She leaned towards him instinctively but he placed a thumb on her chin, keeping a very small gap between their lips. Their breaths mingled together, warming their faces, tainting her cheeks a light pink.

Zoro only smirked at her reaction and planted a light kiss on the corner of her lips before stepping away from her.

"Everyone's waiting for you inside. They're worried." He informed, taking another step back, looking at her surprised and somewhat upset figure.

"You're playing with fire, Zoro." She teased, smirking at him deviously before pushing her body away from the rail she had previously been smashed against by the gorgeous swordsman.

…

Amaya was awoken by the sound of loud laughter and a strong headache.

 _Am I getting sick?_

She cursed under her breath and turned around on the improvised bed that had been made in Nami's room, in an attempt to quiet the noise and soothe the pain that was hammering against her skull.

The noise didn't cease.

"Keep it down." She mumbled as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room. The large, dark blue blouse she had chosen as her sleeping attire covered her entire torso along with her thighs and seemed to still have a light hint of cigars. It probably belonged to Sanji but, at the time, the assassin only wanted to rest her tired self.

"AMAYA-SWAN!" Sanji sang as he turned around but completely froze under the sight of the vulnerable looking woman.

"Please keep it down." She brushed her messy black hair away from her face and looked at the pirates that were engulfed with the strong daylight. Once her eyes got used to the blinding light, her blue orbs captured the figure of an unknown person. In all honesty he looked absolutely ridiculous in those rounded pants and the long cape with two swans sticking out of his shoulders. His face was covered in make-up that made him look like a complete clown. "What the…?" Her attention averted towards the swordsman that seemed to have just woken up, his attention now on the assassin. "What's happening?" He only removed his gaze form her for a split second, making her turn towards the strange man that was now changing his entire body, transforming into her. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were just laughing loudly at the man's demonstration of his abilities. "What the fuck?" Amaya mumbled as she sat down on the wooden floor, crossing her legs. "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"My name is Bon Clay!" The weird man stated, singing his name out. "I am a majestic ballerina with amazing skills and behold!" He touched his face and changed his form from Luffy, to Usopp, to Chopper and to herself.

"Aren't you fabulous?" She got on her fours and crawled towards the green haired swordsman that was trying his best to not stare too much at her. "Why is he here?"

"Luffy likes him and he liked the attention." Zoro explained, his dark orbs refusing to look at her. Amaya tilted her head, a smirk drawing on her lips.

"Zoro." She sang his name, leaning towards him, the smile wider as she saw a light pink colour appearing on his cheeks. The assassin chuckled, the sound seeming like a melody to his ears. "Cute."

"What!?" He roared at her making her laugh loudly before she got to her feet.

"Nothing, Zoro-kun." She answered before walking towards Nami's room so that she could get properly dressed. She put on an elastic, comfortable one suit, her protective gauntlets and black boots. She attached a red sash to her waist where she attached her Yoru no Ame. The assassin threw the long overcoat over her shoulders and caught her hair in a messy braid.

"Amaya-swan!" Sanji called, knocking on the door.

"Come in, Sanji." She cleaned Kusarigama's blade as the cook peaked his head through the door entrance.

"Amaya-swan, you are needed on deck." He sang, opening the door wider so that she could pass by him. He smiled widely, his eyes clouded with his obsession over the presence of a creature of the opposite gender.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." She smiled and suddenly a calloused hand took her wrist. Zoro had a serious expression on his face as he painted her left forearm with an 'x'. "Buy me dinner first." She laughed when the swordsman growled at her statement and blushed lightly. "Care to explain?" Zoro covered the 'x' with a roller bandage, covering the ink.

"Bon Clay works for Baroque Works." Vivi began to explain. "Also known as Mr. 2 but I haven't met them, only heard rumours. He is a flamboyant ballerina with a loud voice."

"He did look fabulous." Amaya commented as she remembered the ridiculous appearance the man had presented.

"Don't be fooled, Amaya-san. He is very dangerous." The princess continued. "This will be our solution: he can mimic us perfectly but only what is visible."

"If you cover the 'x' he won't be able to copy it so if the time comes and we are in doubt about who each of us is, we'll just show the mark instead of the bandage." Zoro ended explaining at the assassin.

"I can see land!" Luffy suddenly shouted as a deserted island came into view.

"We'll have to hide the ship." Vivi informed, her gaze turning to her beloved land.

"Alright! Whatever happens from now on this left arm is…" Luffy reached out his left arm and everyone followed his example, forming a circle at his side. **"The mark of a nakama!"**

 **A/N:**

 **EIGHTH CHAPTER! Aren't you going to have fun this week?**

 **So you get two chapter this week and nothing on Sunday because (it has been confirmed) I shall not be at home to publish it so, as a little gift from me to you for missing a day, I present two new chapters!**

 **They finally reached Arabasta! Whenever I think I can do a little time jump I shall do it because it will be a LOONG arc and after that it will be Amaya's story so… this one will be my longest work, I believe.**

 **Now, I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my work. It makes me truly happy.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya and Yoru no Ame :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Luffy's Brother

**Chapter 9**

"When will Sanji be back? I want to go for a walk!" Amaya complained, crossing her arms behind her head and resting against the run down wall she was hiding along with Vivi, Zoro, Nami, Carue and Usopp.

"You can't right now Amaya." Nami scolded, her brown eyes turning towards the assassin. "You have a high bounty on your head. You'll be easily recognized here."

"It's just 90.000.000 beri." The assassin complained once again but received an intensive glare from the navigator.

"JUST 90.000.000 BERI!? You are easily recognized by others! We can't risk it." Nami tried to explain although the patience that remained was little to none.

"But Luffy…"

"He ran off! And I am not willing to take risks when you are the one with the highest bounty in this crew."

"Sorry…" Her blue orbs quickly turned to Zoro whom was resting quietly against the wall. "Zoro!" She sang out and saw the swordsman shivering and snapping awake from his light sleep.

"What do you want?" He mumbled, his voice coming out hoarse.

"What do you mean 'what do you want?' You know I like to tease you to the extreme." She admitted and smiled widely at the impressed and somewhat panicked swordsman.

"Sanji! Finally!" Nami cheered, raising her arms in the air as she saw the blond cook carrying large amounts of luggage. "Did you bring the perfumes?"

"Yes Nami-swan!" The cook sang from afar but quickly ran towards the navigator, his eyes clouded with the insane love and admiration for the woman. "And I've brought lovely clothes for you lovely ladies."

"Hm… Sanji… Aren't these dancers' clothing?" Vivi questioned, somewhat doubtful about her image in that attire.

"But you'll look beautiful in those clothes, Vivi-chan." The blond cook sang, trying to convince the princess to dress in those revealing clothes.

"Zoro." Amaya sang his name out, making the swordsman jump in his place. "Want to help me get dressed?" She teased, causing a blush to appear on his cheeks before he started shouting at her saying it was pure nonsense what she was requesting. She only laughed. "I'm kidding, Zoro-kun."

"I can help you Amaya-swan!" Sanji quickly offered, somewhat jealous of the marimo for receiving such a request instead if him.

"What was that, dartboard brow?" The green haired swordsman growled at the blond man before both of them began engaging in a verbal fight soon to turn into a physical fight.

"Look at what you've done Amaya!" Nami complained, pointing at the two men that were relentlessly attacking one another.

"They'll come to a stop eventually." She brushed it off before walking inside a half destroyed house, followed by Nami and Vivi, so that they could change their clothing. The assassin quickly changed into the outfit that was given to her that had a lively red colour to it. The top only covered her chest in a straight line, with two pieces of fabric that tied behind her neck with golden, spiral drawings. Her bottom part consisted of a golden belt that hugged her waist and hips, holding a long red cloth that had two openings on the right and left side, revealing her milky white skin. "I could get used to this." She twisted her body, trying to look behind her in order to see she was before she rearranged her braid and returned to the group of men that were waiting for them outside, followed by her Yoru no Ame and the two other women.

It seemed that Chopper had returned already and was resting on the floor, panting heavily. Zoro, Usopp and Sanji had already covered their former clothing with a long, thin cloak to shield them from the intense sun.

The moment the blond cook set his eyes on the three women that appeared, he instantly melted away before the image that he could hardly believe was real.

"Is this a mirage?" He sang.

"I can move so easily in this." Amaya commented, twirling on her feet. Sanji only nodded and showered her with compliments while her attention turned to the green haired man that was trying his best to avoid looking at her. "Zoro-kun, what do you think?"

"It's alright." The man in question mumbled, blushing lightly once again.

"What kind of compliment was that, marimo?" Sanji growled at the swordsman.

"What was that, shitty cook?" Zoro's eyebrow twitched lightly in irritation.

"It's alright Sanji." Amaya laughed lightly before crouching down in front of the green haired man. "Aren't you adorable?"

"Shut up."

"Anyway, we now have all the stuff we need to get on with our original goal, right?" Usopp finally spoke out, silencing the turbulent group.

"Yes." Vivi answered.

"You said Yuba was where we're headed next, right?" Nami's attitude suddenly changed from that flirty, joyous tone to a more serious one.

"Yes, that's right but to get there we have to cross the desert." The blue haired princess began to explain what awaited the group. "It may prove a more formidable journey than any of you can imagine. You can never be sure of what will happen. One wrong step and nothing can guarantee your life… out on that land of scorching heat. I still have worries about taking everyone through such a place, but… I want to restore peace to this land. So… I would like to make another request. Everyone! Please lend me all of your strength."

"You've finally said it." Nami sang lightly, capturing the princess' attention.

"We've been waiting for that." Amaya chuckled out.

"Not knowing what's going to happen next is just like sailing the sea, right Vivi-chan?" Sanji spoke out, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, nothing we haven't dealt with before." Zoro continued the line of thought.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the desert." Chopped said to Carue that was sitting next to him.

"Alright everyone! Raise your spirits, we're heading to Yuba!" Usopp finally stated before everyone raised their arms in the air, letting out a loud cheer.

"Aren't we missing anyone…?" Amaya asked, looking around as she noticed the lack of someone's presence.

"Luffy!" Everyone else shouted his name as a complaint.

…

As the group searched the market for their captain, Amaya had been feeling this familiar presence nearby and that was rather unsettling to the assassin. This didn't go unnoticed by the swordsman who, sometimes, took the opportunity to touch her lightly on the shoulder or her back, to snap her awake from her thoughts even if she returned to them quickly.

"What's the matter?" He mumbled near her ear, making her jump lightly.

"It's… nothing." She managed to said, looking around as if she was searching for something or someone.

"I don't believe it. I told you to trust me." He reminded her, making her shiver as the memories of his lips on her skin began to flood her mind.

"Yeah, in a rather appealing way, you did." She smirked deviously, the swordsman blushing at her statement. She got what she wanted: get away from the subject. "Why did you do it, though?"

"No reason."

"Zoro…" She sang out his name before trailing her hand up his back, causing a shiver to shake his entire body. "Trust me."

"You witch."

"You're welcome." She chuckled before the swordsman left her side to warn Usopp and Chopper of a lying merchant. She stopped on her tracks, waiting for the group to continue and, just as they were about to continue, it was Zoro's turn to come to a full stop, looking at the distant. A young man with an orange hat was asking around a couple of questions about Luffy.

"Is he a bounty hunter?" Nami asked, her orbs turning to the man that was being watched.

"No. As a former bounty hunter, I can't forget that mark." Zoro mumbled before hiding away behind some large pots when he noticed a woman that had been hunting him down: Tashigi.

 _Portgas D. Ace…_

"Amaya, come here!" Nami whispered/shouted at her before pushing her to where Zoro was hiding as well. "Marines are here, you shouldn't be walking around, showing your face too much.

"If you dress me up like him" She pointed at Zoro "I would look even more suspicious, no? Besides, my bounty poster has a picture of me when I was far too young.

"That's true…" The ginger haired woman commented before holding the assassin's wrist. "For now we'll go search for Luffy some other place but let's get back to Sanji and Vivi first. We need to stay away from the marines as much as possible." With that, she began to drag her away towards the first alley to her right, followed by the pirate group.

They quickly made their back to their first hiding place.

"There's bad news." Usopp informed Sanji and Vivi as he approached them. "We have to leave right away, this place has bad vibes."

"Marines are here." Nami continued. "Let's find Luffy as fast as we can and get out of this town."

Shouts were heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Amaya mumbled, hiding behind the destroyed wall.

"Marines." Zoro answered her question.

"They're probably chasing some dumbass pirate that is running all over the place." The blond cook sighed, casually leaning back against the stone wall.

"Dumbass pirate?" They all asked and their question was quickly given an answer by the familiar panic shout that their captain would always do.

"Halt, Straw Hat!" The marines shouted, indicating that their thoughts were indeed correct.

"IT'S YOU!" The pirates shouted in unison, capturing the captain's attention.

"Oh, Zoro! Everybody is over there." He cheered before running towards the group.

"We need to run." Vivi quickly concluded, helping Sanji pick up everything before following Luffy that had already run past them.

"Hurry up! We need to go!" The straw hat captain shouted, never once stopping to wait for his group.

"He's mine!" A stronger voice was heard between the loud ruckus, revealing Smoker who was chasing Luffy relentlessly.

"He already caught up!?" Luffy shouted out in a panic.

The group was following their captain close behind when suddenly a large wave of fire intercepted Smoker's attack upon the group.

" _Heat Haze._ "

"Ace…" Luffy chocked out, completely frozen in shock.

"You never change Luffy." Portgas D. Ace gave him his signature smirk, looking over his shoulder.

"You ate a devil fruit?" The captain asked.

"Yeah, the Flame-Flame Fruit. But now is not the best time to chit-chat. I'll keep them busy and catch up with you later. Go!" He ordered and the group quickly obliged, running away from that location that was quickly being filled by more marines.

"But, Luffy…" Nami called, never once stopping on her tracks.

"Who is that guy?" Sanji finished her sentence.

"He's my brother!"

 **A/N:**

 **New chapter and yes it is early. This week is going to be insane! I'll have little to no time to stop to write more.**

 **I'll try to post one on Sunday but I cannot guarentee, at least not this week. I am sorry for the lack of consistency (I do not enjoy this one bit) but I want to at least give you something instead of nothing so, new chapter early in the week.**

 **I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction so far. I know I am having far too much fun, especially in the next chapter that is already haflway done xD**

 **Anyway, I do not own One Piece.**

 **I only own Amaya and her Yoru no Ame :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Is That Jealousy?

**Chapter 10**

"Long time no see, Amaya." Ace smirked at the assassin that was casually sitting on the ship's rail. "How've you been doing?"

"Is that really what you want to say, Portgas?" She chuckled lightly, finding his sudden formality humorous to her.

Suddenly he pulled her into a tight hug, twirling around with her.

"You still look so adorable!" He cheered, sincerely amused by the sound of her laughter. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Not even just one tiny bit? We both grew old, Ace-dear." Amaya hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How's Sky?"

"I hope he is alright. He stayed back in the island, under my sister's supervision." He finally let her down, his hands never leaving her shoulders, letting his natural warmth heat her up. "You're still the same."

"You're still cute looking." His wide smile turned into a devious smirk. "But those clothes… You should cover up that cuteness of yours."

"I could cut you up into tiny little pieces, you punk."

"I'd like to see your try." They both laughed loudly before they were interrupted by Luffy.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah. I was attacked by Samuru's assassins and was left for dead." Amaya began to explain, not bothering to hide her past anymore towards her captain.

"I found her and nursed her back to health." Ace finished her line of thought.

"He was awful, trying to cheer me up with terrible jokes. I preferred when he told me about his adventures." She smiled widely at Ace, genuinely joyous by his presence.

"You got better quickly because of that!"

"Just a bit." His smile grew wider even when she pinched his cheek. "Don't get too cocky."

"Yes, miss cute."

"You two are hilarious." Luffy laughed out before pulling both of them towards Sanji that was giving away drinks. "Let's celebrate!"

"To our nakama!" Usopp cheered, Luffy and Chopper joining him.

"Who said I'd be your nakama?" Ace growled, sitting down on a barrel.

"Don't worry about them." Nami explained to him. "These guys are always looking for a reason to celebrate."

"That is true." Amaya agreed, taking Ace's hat and placing it on her own head.

"Give that back!" He warned, quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him. "That is mine." She smiled at him as he took his hat back and returned it to its place on his head.

She waved at him before heading to the upper level of the deck, sitting under the tangerine trees, hiding herself from the crew. The assassin inhaled deeply before chuckling out her exhale.

She had missed him so much. He was like a brother to her and she adored to play around with him since he seemed to enjoy it as well. As long as she could cheer him up, Amaya would be happy to continue with her life. He was such a goofy spirit, not like Luffy but still goofy.

A free spirit.

"You like him?" Zoro's voice reached her ears, earning him a smirk.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Zoro-kun?"

"Answer my question." His poise was tense, his voice monotonous yet serious. She breathed in deeply and sat up, wrapping one of her arms around her knee.

"He's a brother to me." She answered honestly but the swordsman didn't seem to buy it. "Don't believe me?"

"No."

"Lovely." Amaya relaxed once again, letting her back rest against the tangerine tree.

"What is he to you?"

"Zoro, admit it: you're jealous that I don't do that to you." Her blue orbs were became emotionless and cold when they turned towards his figure. She stood on her two feet and walked slowly towards him. "I would but you shut me out sometimes so I let it go." She breathed in deeply before her eyes regained their life. "He's only a brother to me, Zoro. Someone that took care of me and helped me out in the past. He's like family and I cherish him so much for what he did for me." Her smile was tender and sweet as she placed her hands on the back of his neck. "You don't need to be jealous, Zoro-kun." She whispered, pulling his face closer to hers. "I don't want anybody else but you, Zoro." She caressed his cheek with her nose, breathing in his scent. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" His voice was husky and low, his breath warming her already heated cheeks.

"Trust me." With that said, she locked her lips with his, tasting his skin in that tender and light kiss. His hand ran to the back of her skull, letting his fingers mess her raven black hair, pulling her closer to him. The swordsman kissed her soft lips, feeling the addicting flavour of alcohol on them before looking into her blue eyes. "Can you trust me?"

"As long as you trust me, Amaya."

"I like the way you say my name." She smirked deviously at the swordsman that was completely at her mercy.

"Amaya." He whispered once again, giving her another kiss. She shivered when she heard her name escaping his lips before running her nails over his scalp.

"AMAYA! ZORO!" It was Luffy that was calling for both of them. The assassin could only chuckle while the swordsman smirked before stepping away from her.

"What is it Luffy?" Zoro asked, appearing in his line of sight.

"Ace says he can take both of you on in a drinking challenge!"

"WHAT!?" Both of them shouted before rushing down the stairs, towards the man that had challenged them both.

"I'd like to see your try, Ace." The assassin smiled at the freckled man, holding a mug filled with ale.

"You're on." Zoro chuckled, holding his mug out towards Ace.

…

"Is this Yuba?" Luffy asked, as they reached, what looked like, an abandoned and destroyed city.

"No. This is Erumalu. It was once known as the Green City." Vivi began explaining, her eyes completely blank but deep down her heart was being attacked by a turmoil of emotions. "Looking at this city, you can understand just how much the Baroque Works organization has done to this country and just how much Arabasta's people are suffering."

"There's nothing here." Amaya commented, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head, blocking away the scorching sun.

"Yes, but even though the city is now in ruins, up until its collapse, it was a lively town full of lush green plants." The group began to make their way through the destroyed town as Vivi continued her explanation about the history of the city that was the complete opposite of how it looked now. "The last three years not a single drop of rain fell."

"Three years?" Sanji asked, somewhat surprised for the long time without water resources.

"Couldn't they harvest the water in the river we used?" Usopp questioned.

"The answer lies up ahead." The blue haired princess explained, continuing to walk ahead of the group. "Complete lack of rainfall is a catastrophe that hasn't occurred in Arabasta for thousands of years but there was one place where there was always rain. That was the capital city: Alubarna where the Royal Palace is located. People called it the King's miracle until the day a certain incident occurred. A carriage containing a package that the king had ordered crashed, letting large sacks of Dance Powder to spread out."

"Dance Powder?" Amaya asked, not completely sure of what it was.

"What is that?" Luffy asked.

"It's also known as 'Rain-calling Powder" Nami explained, capturing the crew's attention. "I had only heard of it myself, but… it was invented by a researcher in a kingdom where rain never fell. The powder emits a mist-like smoke that rises up into the air and artificially creates rainfall. That is the Dance Powder."

As the group continued to walk by the destroyed town, Amaya's blue eyes were roaming throughout every single building that had collapsed over time. The architecture was magnificent and she could only imagine the beauty that the city once held. Despite not being a person that enjoyed the heat, Arabasta had captivated her for the liveliness that still remained, even under the protection of a Shichibukai and the constant threat of war from the Rebel Army.

A rush of wind was felt by the group, creating what seemed to be the sound of voices that reflected against the stone walls before a small reached the group, surrounding them with loud cries from Erumalu's deceased people.

Luffy suddenly began to run towards a small lump that was seen in the distance, revealing it to be a small, decayed corpse. Vivi fell to her knees, her hands protectively surrounding the skull.

"Father…" She mumbled under her breath. "What have my father and the people of this kingdom ever done? Destroying the lives of the people who have struggled against Nature to live in this desert… Why? What right does he have to do this?" Her entire body shook with anger and despair. "Why? He acts as though he is the hero of the people as one of the Shichibukai… and no one realizes that this man is deceiving the Kingdom!? I… I will never forgive that man!" That last sentence receive only one response from Luffy, Sanji and Usopp which was the complete destruction of a single building that was left standing.

"You guys are such kids." Zoro stated as he saw the three walking back up to the small group. Ace and Amaya, on the other hand, helped to dig a hole where Vivi gently placed the decayed corpse, burying it afterwards.

"Vivi!" The captain called, making the group look at him. "We have to keep going forward! We've been sitting here too long."

"Let's go, Vivi." Nami's voice reached the princess' ears, making her look over her shoulder.

"Let's go to Yuba, Vivi." Amaya reached out her hand to her so that she could help the blue haired woman get up from the sandy surface.

"That's where the Rebel Army is, right?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. I'll persuade the Leader to stop the uprising."

"Persuade?" Amaya questioned, trying to figure out how she would manage such a thing.

"All the catastrophes in Arabasta have been engineered by Crocodile! I'm going to tell them the truth and put an end to this useless bloodshed." That was her final resolution.

"Very well."

And with that, the pirates continued their journey throughout the burning desert, walking away from the destroyed Erumalu.

 **A/N:**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **Let me just say: I ADORE writing the interactions between Amaya and Zoro. It's so much fun :D**

 **I do believe this will be my longest work since it had both the Drum Island and Arabasta arc plus Amaya's story that will be the last part of it. I already have everything planned out for the story so I won't be delaying anything unless anything shows up just like these two past weeks. I am sorry for that once again: consistency is something I value and this is killing me!**

 **There won't be more chapters this week, just like last one and I will return to the normal update schedule nest Sunday!**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I certainly am! xD**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya and her Yoru no Ame**


	11. Chapter 11: Ace and His Plan

**Chapter 11**

"Where on earth are they?" Amaya asked, looking around her, searching the vast waste land for any hint of movement. "How could they get lost so easily!?"

"You're with them longer, you should know."

"Not for that long! But they never cease to amaze me sometimes." The black haired assassin rubbed her temples, trying to ease a wave of stress that was threatening to invade her mind. Ace only laughed at her annoyance before falling completely silent when a gigantic scorpion appeared before the two. The enormous bug twitched its poisonous tail at them in a threat.

"I wouldn't do that." The freckled pirate calmly stated.

"He might want to have a bit of fun." Amaya shrugged, as her Kusarigama danced around her. She caressed the chains of her weapon, calming it down. "Just burn it already. I'm far too tired to kill it myself."

"You've only been walking." Ace stated, snapping his fingers and setting the scorpion on fire.

"Yeah, says the one that is **made** of fire now! I've grown in a winter island! I'm the one that is the **least** used to this weather. Me and Chopper." The freckled pirate laughed once again as he continued his path, followed by the assassin.

"That's a fair point but still, you should've disciplined your body since you were trained by skilled assassins."

"They did not train me to withstand high temperatures! Only low."

In the past, this would've been a way to bring harm to Amaya: bringing up her past would've harmed her a lot, like rubbing salt in a wound. But now, either with Ace or the Straw Hats, she wasn't bothered much by it. Not after spitting out every detail when she had let the alcohol get to her.

It didn't make the scars hurt anymore.

"We should really find a way to return to them again."

"Easy for you to say. As much as I trust Nami as a navigator, the others, especially Zoro, are able to get lost like that." She snapped her fingers to show the amount of time that their lack of orientation took to kick in. "Don't underestimate them." He laughed loudly before his path was blocked by a tall lizard. Whenever they moved to the side in order to counter it, the animal would mirror their moves, blocking them once more. A dubious smirk appeared on Ace's lips causing Amaya to shiver lightly. "What on earth is crossing that mind of yours?"

"My cute princess, come here for a second." He requested chivalrously, picking her up and holding her against his chest before mounting the lizard like it was some kind of horse. The animal picked up its speed, heading towards the direction Ace had commanded it to go. "I shall return you to your royal guardsmen."

"But Ace-sama, you mustn't hold me like this. I am already promised to another!" She dramatized, going along with his joke as she placed a hand on her forehead, pretending to faint in his arms. "What would my people think if they saw me in the arms of another man?"

"I'll make sure to hide away your fair cuteness from others and shield you from danger so that you can return to your swordsman."

"My… swordsman?" She couldn't help the light blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"It is that Zoro guy, isn't it?" His expression was calm, a knowledgeable smile on his face.

"Is it that obvious?" She looked away from his warm gaze, the blush going a few shades darker. He chuckled lightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"It is quite a bit. At least I can see it. I'm not sure about the others though."

"It's not my fault." She stick out her tongue at him, making him chuckle ever so lightly. That chuckle that had made her feel so comfortable and warm inside and that made her act like a little child as well.

"I'm not saying it is." His chuckle died down, leaving behind that tender smile that he always kept around her. "I didn't do anything to get you to which I'm fairly disappointed in myself but now I can't do anything but support you and help you out." Her blue eyes widened in surprise as she turned her attention back to his face. "It is true. How can someone not fall for you?" He chuckled once again, adjusting her in front of him so that she wouldn't just slip off the lizard. "I was just stupid enough to let you slip by." A goofy smile returned to his lips once again. "Now, if he ever harms you I'll come rushing to kill him. No matter where I am, I will make sure that he never brings harm to you ever again."

"Aren't you protective?" Her laugh came out a bit weaker than she wanted it to.

"Did he hurt you already?"

"Don't worry about it." Her smile was tender and sweet. Honest. "He's not the kind of person that brings harm to others. He respects the crew a lot and he respects me." She could feel that tingling sensation she felt whenever she talked about Zoro and with him. He had triggered something in her that she hadn't felt in a long while and she enjoyed it so much. It was so soothing. "Besides!" That last word was spoken a bit louder as to catch his attention. "If he does harm me, you won't have enough time to kill him. The moment you arrive he'll be dead already."

"That's what I like to hear." He laughed loudly before his gaze turned to the horizon. "I see a town up ahead. Let's stop there and then continue our search for the others."

"Alright." The lizard ran faster when he understood the objective of the two and, in a matter of minutes, Ace and Amaya traversed the town and came to a full stop in front of a large building.

"Ladies first." Ace stepped aside, letting her go through the doors that led to the interior of the tall building.

"To go head on into a possible danger? How thoughtful."

The tall lizard rushed pass her before the assassin could enter the building, leading them to the upper level. The animal blocked a small group of men that seemed to be in a rush to leave while Ace quickly found his way to the table that was filled with food. Amaya, on the other hand, casually strolled to the corner of the room, removing her hoodie before sitting down on the floor so that she could rest for a bit. The two had overheard that those men were supposedly part of the Rebel Army but didn't seem much of a big shot, not having the least bit of will to stay in that town, protecting it.

"You guys sure got guts calling yourselves the Rebel Army with that cowardly attitude." Ace finally spoke out, stuffing his mouth with large amounts of food, much like Luffy. "For four big guys, you're trying to do something awfully small."

"Who the hell are you? Mind your own business!" One of the men called out, turning around in order to confront Ace.

"He does have a point." Amaya informed, pointing towards the black haired man that was casually eating.

"Quiet! When did you get in here, you food thieves?"

Ace's eye twitched lightly before he jumped towards the group, punching them senseless. In a matter of seconds, the Rebel group was lying down completely defeated and beaten while Ace proceeded to eat away the remaining food, to which Amaya soon joined. He raised an eyebrow towards the black haired assassin.

"What? I get hungry too."

Ace made sure to keep one of the rebel's conscious, having him serving the two.

"I beg your forgiveness!" The rebel requested, getting down on his knees. "I am now aware that you are no ordinary man! As you can see, we are no match for the Sand Pirates! We need you to fight them for us. Please lend us your strength!"

"Well, I guess I can help you…"

"Aren't your feeling generous today?" Amaya teased, before chugging down large amounts of water.

"I always try to be. There's one condition." He turned towards the man that was still on the floor. "Give me a full stock of food that I can take with me."

"Immediately!"

…...

"Over there! I see them!" Amaya called out, pointing at the small group of pirates that she had wanted to be reunited with once again. "Luffy! Nami! Zoro!" She called out, waving her arm up in the air.

"Ace! Amaya!" Luffy shouted back before running towards the two that were ridding the lizard. "What is that?"

"Our pet lizard." Amaya joked around before running towards the other pirates that were casually walking up to Ace's location. "Hi guys!"

"Amaya-swan! How are you feeling?" Sanji sang out, taking her hands in his.

"I'm alright Sanji-kun." She pointed behind her, towards the large cart that was attached to the lizard. "We've brought a couple of supplies so we don't have to worry much about food for a while."

"That is wonderful. You're so thoughtful Amaya-swan!"

"Say, Ace-san, Amaya-san." Vivi began, getting off of the camel that had joined the group. "I don't think the both of you could have been carrying enough money to pay for all that… Please don't say you stole it from that village…"

"Of course not Vivi." Amaya began, brushing away her worry.

"Yeah, the rebel army gave it to us." Shock showered her features when she heard that. "Well, it was pretty obvious they were total fakes though."

"What do you mean by 'fakes'?" Nami asked, somewhat confused by his statement.

"They're calling themselves the Rebel Army and are acting as bodyguards for the village." Ace proceeded to clarify. "The villagers were so grateful they didn't think twice about it. They're really just some wandering hooligans."

"The rebel symbol is not something to be taken lightly…" Vivi mumbled under her breath.

"Do you want us to do something about it, Vivi-chan?" The blond cook asked, that calm tone that he had before a fight emerging.

"I don't think it's necessary but do whatever you want." Ace quickly said.

"The best thing for the individual villages to do is to maintain peace by themselves at a time like this." Vivi began, her gaze falling on the sandy surface. "I wish to test them first." A smile appeared on her lips as she looked back up at the group.

"Test them?" Nami was a bit confused still.

"Yes. If those fake rebels really have a sense of responsibility to protect the village, then I don't think it matters what they call themselves."

"So you want to test their hearts?" Amaya asked, a respectful smile finding its way to her lips.

"Yes. I'm sorry to ask you all this but there's something I'd like you to do."

"So all we have to do is beat them up, right?" Luffy asked, that energetic aura surrounding him instantly.

"Calm down Luffy." Vivi called out, waving her hands in front of her. "I don't want you to go all out on them. I just want you to bring out their will to protect that village, if they have it."

"Very well. Let's go!"

They decided that the ones who would appear to confront the Rebel group was going to be Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Usopp while Amaya, Nami and Vivi stayed behind since they would easily be recognized by them. Ace was to hide in the middle of the crowd and give some support to the Rebels, boosting their confidence and try to bring out their best.

Once they arrived, the small group that wasn't supposed to confront the rebels stayed hidden behind some rocks, casually waiting for the outcome.

The assassin sat down on the sand and waited patiently while the other two women were carefully watching the scene unfold before their eyes, occasionally trading comments and thoughts.

Amaya's mind was in a complete focus on what Ace had admitted to her, going around and around that information. As much of a sweetheart he had been to her, the assassin couldn't see him as more than a brother and she enjoyed that relationship she had with him. Not having her sister around made her feel somewhat lonesome and, the moment Ace saved her, she had felt that safety her sister would usually give her.

That comfortable feeling of home.

Zoro, on the other hand, was at a complete new level.

That marimo made her feel nervous despite her calm exterior. A good kind of nervous though but a bit clumsy if she let it reflect in her actions. Just thinking about that man made her mind work rapidly, forming imagines that she would wish for them to happen. She was closer to achieving them but she felt unsure.

Insecure…

She chuckled.

 _What kind of assassin is insecure or hesitant?_

Amaya was becoming one of those kinds of assassins.

Samuru would be disappointed in her. Just the thought of him made her sick to her stomach.

 _Samuru… I will bring your end one day._

Her train of thought came to a full stop when she heard the male pirates running towards the location where Vivi, Nami and Amaya were hiding.

The group quickly gathered their things and rushed down the desert: all of them were running on foot while Nami and Vivi rode the camel. Amaya ran to Zoro's side and pinched his cheek lightly.

"Missed me much, marimo?" She teased, a devious smirk on her lips.

"What did you call me?"

"You don't like that?" She mocked a bit before trailing a jumpy hand down his arm. "Fine, I'll only call you Zoro- _kun._ "

"Do you really want to do this now?" His eyes averted from her figure, trying to prevent a blush from colouring his cheeks.

"It's always amusing to tease you, Zoro-kun."

"You want to play? Fine." He growled at her. "I… was worried about you." He mumbled out, never once looking at her. Amaya ran in front of the swordsman, turning around to face him and waiting for what she wanted to hear. "I was worried, Amaya."

 **A/N:**

 **A longer chapter to make up for my lack of consistency. I AM SORRY! This week was INSANE! I had mid-terms and too many paintings to do for school along with a short movie. Too much work for me X_X**

 **I am already halfway through the next chapter and I promise that I will update every Sunday starting next week. I will only post during the week whenever I am not at home during the weekend. Thank you for understanding!**

 **I had so much fun writing this one! I needed to write a bit of interaction just between Ace and Amaya. It was needed! And it was fun!**

 **Yes, I will do a couple of time jumps whenever I see it is not needed for the story progression. I don't want to make this fanfiction too long so I will be jumping some events.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya, Samuru and her weapon, Yoru no Ame.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Arrival at Yuba

**Chapter 12**

"Alright then." Ace placed his hat back on and turned towards the pirate group that he was leaving behind. After causing a resolution upon a bounty hunter that was after him and receiving the information he wanted, the Whitebeard pirate was leaving the group. "Blackbeard isn't in Arabasta. There's no reason for me to stay in this country."

"Where are you planning to go next?" Sanji questioned.

"Scorpion told me some guy in the West say him. I'm going to try looking there." He reached for his pocket, taking out a small piece of paper and threw it towards the straw hat captain. "Luffy, keep it with you, always."

"What? It's just a scrap of paper." Luffy's simple mind was at full speed as he tried to search his brain for some deep meaning for him to keep that paper.

"That scrap of paper will let us meet again. Don't want it?" Ace finally asked when he saw the straw hat captain turning the piece of paper around on his hand.

"No, I do."

"Having a younger brother who's a bit on the slow side makes his older brother worry. He's probably going to keep burning your hands, too." His signature smile appeared on his lips and his eyes looked at each pirate. "Take care of him for me." He bowed down at the request before returning to his natural poise. "Luffy, the next time we meet will be at the Pirate's Summit."

"Alright."

"As for you, young princess…" The freckled man looked at Amaya and placed his hand at the top of her head, messing her raven black hair in the process. "I hope to see you as well." He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. "And don't try to get yourself killed. I probably won't be there to save you."

"Oh shut up." The assassin pouted at him, receiving a light chuckle from the pirate before her. "I won't get myself killed that easily. Besides…" She looked over her shoulder, a faint hint of a smile dancing on her lips. "I have nakama now."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable and happy with them." His voice was filled with honesty and so was his expression. He then looked up at Zoro, a devious grin on his lips. "Don't you dare hurt her ever otherwise I'll come hunt you down."

Luffy and Chopper were the only ones that looked lightly confused at this statement while the others just looked at Amaya, Ace and Zoro, knowingly.

"You won't have to worry about that at all." The green haired swordsman smirked back before letting his dark gaze fall upon the assassin he had grown fond of.

"Protect her and Luffy." He finally said, turning to the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. "They are the most precious people to me."

Everyone just smiled, reassuring the Whitebeard pirate that everything would be alright before turning around when they heard a shout. Scorpion's children waved at the group before making their way back home. In an instant Ace disappeared, leaving the crew behind to their adventure.

…

Vivi quickly identified the next town as being Yuba. Just as Erumalu, this one was destroyed as well but there was something else. There was this eerie feeling that was creeping up everyone's spine. Amaya was almost sure it was because of the winds that were picking up a sandstorm only on that exact location of the town.

"A sandstorm…" The assassin mumbled over the fabric that covered her mouth and nose.

"But… it doesn't seem to move beyond that area." Sanji stated, looking at Vivi and then at Amaya. The assassin did not look up to meet the cook's gaze. Instead she stood still, eyes closed and evening her breathing. "Amaya-swan…?" He called but the only answer he got was her hand placed in front of his face.

"What's the matter?" Nami asked, looking over her shoulder, towards the raven haired assassin.

"I think there's someone at the town alive." Amaya finally spoke out, opening her deep blue eyes and looking at each pirate.

"How do you know that?" Vivi's voice was filled with emotion at the slight hope of life.

"I need too much concentration but my training as an assassin lets me pick up life forces." From the corner of her eye she saw a stupefied swordsman looking at her. "It's a fucked up science. Deal with it."

With that the group rushed towards Yuba the moment the storm died down but found nothing.

Everything was covered with sand and the remaining plants that were still there were dead and dried up.

"This is bad… This place isn't any better than Erumalu." Zoro stated, his analytic gaze running over the ruins of a once prosperous town.

The princess felt sadness when nothing and no one appeared. Nami, on the other hand, out of frustration, grabbed Amaya's collar and shook her violently.

"Amaya, you shouldn't lie to Vivi-chan! She worried about her country and this is not helping!"

A sound found its way to their ears, making the group turn their heads towards the source before rushing towards a large hole where an old man was digging up.

"I wasn't lying." The assassin smiled tenderly towards a guilty looking navigator. "Don't worry Nami. It's alright."

"You're passing travellers, right?" The old man asked, never once rising his head to look at the group that stared at his exhausting work. "You must be tired from your trip across the desert. I'm sorry. It seems this town's a little dried up at the moment." He finally came to a stop and looked over his shoulder. "But I hope you can at least get some rest before you go." With that said he returned to his work, continuing to dig for whatever he was searching for. "If you're looking for inns, there's plenty to choose from. After all, that's what we're known for here."

"Excuse me…" Vivi began, trying to hide her face form the man and muffling her voice lightly with the fabric that covered her head. "We heard the Rebel Army has been using this town as a base…"

"What business do you have with the Rebel Army?" The old man's voice came out harsh as he stopped once again from digging. He had a menacing expression on his eyes before he proceeded to throw anything he had at hand towards the pirates. "Don't you dare tell me you're actually thinking of joining them!?" Once he got it all out of his system, the man continued to dig. "Those fools have left already.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Luffy shouted out, verbalizing everyone's frustration and exhaustion.

"You saw the sandstorm that just blew through, right? It's not the first. This three year-long drought has caused the sands to dry up and sandstorms have been continually ravaging this town. Swallowed bit by bit, the great oasis of the past is now in the state you see here. Without the commerce of the city to support it, the Rebel Army's protracted war could not continue. They relocated themselves to Katorea."

"Katorea!?" Vivi sounded astounded.

"Where's that, Vivi? Is Katorea nearby?" Luffy asked, revealing her identity to the old man even though she attempted to hide it away.

 _Oh Luffy…_

"It's the oasis right next to Nanohana."

"Katorea!? That's the town where I got lost and met Eyelashes!" Chopper informed, mentioning the camel in his story. The animal in question began to make sounds and the small reindeer proceeded to translate what he was saying. "When you saved me… Eyelashes says he was delivering supplies to the rebels in Katorea!"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Amaya, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy shouted out at the animal, the men kicking it down to the ground.

"So we came all the way out here for nothing?" Zoro growled, his exhaustion reflecting in his words.

"Vivi…" The old man called out, dragging his body out of the hole. "You just called her _Vivi_..."

"OI, OLD MAN! VIVI'S NOT A PRINCESS OR ANYTHING!" Luffy quickly shouted, trying to hide the fact that he had given her identity away to the man.

He was only making it worse.

"DON'T TELL HIM, DIMWIT!" Zoro shouted, punching his captain on the head.

"Are you Vivi-chan?" The old man ignored the two loud pirates, making his way towards the princess and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Is it really you? You're still alive." Relief washed his words as a wave of joy rejuvenated the old man. "I'm so glad. It's me. Don't you recognize me?" Vivi was at a complete loss for words and in absolute confusion. "I can understand… I've lost some weight…"

"Toto-san…

"That's right." And that was enough to make the man break down in tears. "This rebellion is ridiculous…! Those fools…" Toto sobbed out almost choking in his tears. "So it hasn't rained for three years. So what? I believe in the King. The greater part of the country does as well. So many times… I tried to stop them so many times… But no matter what I said, it was all in vain. This rebellion will not cease. Their strength has already reached its limit. They plan to end it all with their next attack. They've… become embattled. They plan on dying." With each word he said, the tears never once stopped flowing down his cheeks. "I beg of you… Vivi-chan! Please stop those fools!"

As the man continued to cry, Vivi's mouth grew in a tender smile as she handed him a perfectly white handkerchief.

"Toto-san… Don't worry."

"Vivi-chan…"

"I will stop the rebellion."

"Thank you." And once again the man broke down in loud sobs. Once he breathed in and regained his composure the man got up from the ground and smiled widely at the group. "I'm sure you are all tired. Please, come with me, I'll take you to an inn and you can rest there."

"Thank you so much." Vivi smiled widely before following the man towards one of the decent looking buildings that still stood strong even after years of suffering sandstorms. They quickly found the room where they would all be sleeping and, with that, Toto proceeded to go back to where he was digging relentlessly, leaving the group behind.

"Okay, gentlemen! We've had a rough day! Let's take a little rest to replenish our strength for tomorrow. Good night." Usopp stated, quickly removing his shoes and resting his body on the bottom bunk bed. He was quickly pushed off from the bed by a pillow that was thrown at him full force.

"You've been sleeping the whole time!" Zoro growled at the marksman.

"Don't compare me to you monsters!" Usopp shouted back and threw the pillow at the swordsman's face. The small quarrel quickly grew to a never ending pillow fight between Zoro and Usopp, Sanji and Chopper quickly joining them when they were picked on.

"Well, I'm off." Amaya informed at Nami, waving at her.

"Where are you going Amaya? We need to rest." The navigator complained and was highly impressed by the assassin's endurance.

"It's cold outside which I enjoy and I want to try something out. I'll be quick." She winked at the ginger woman, receiving a knowing smile. "Yoru, come." Under her request, the blade flew towards its owner and followed the assassin outside. Her expression was blank and her mind was completely erased from any activity that surrounded her the moment her weapon hovered at her side. This led to completely neglect the swordsman that eyed her carefully. The raven haired assassin made sure to find a place far away from where they were resting before letting her weapon float a bit further away. "Are you ready, Yoru?" Her voice was low when she spoke and the weapon only shook lightly signalling its owner that it was ready. " ** _Stage 5: Separate_** _._ " Under her order, the Kusarigama lost its chain and transformed into two small scythes. "Good…" She grabbed the blades and turned them in her hands. She fought against the air, trying to get used to the new dynamic of her weapon.

"Training all by yourself?" A familiar voice called out.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Roronoa Zoro?" A smirk crawled to her lips when she looked over her shoulder, towards the green haired swordsman that had lost his cloak.

"I got curious and it seems you need a bit of help."

"I don't want you to die on me." She only heard him chuckle at her statement.

"I'm pretty hard to kill." With that said, Zoro took hold of his three swords and waited patiently for her attack.

"I didn't know you were this kinky, Zoro-kun." She teased and got exactly what she wanted: that faint blush that tainted his cheeks. "I would say buy me dinner first…" She laughed before she threw her two blades up in the air. " ** _Stage 4: Shatter_**." With that order, her Yoru dismantled, becoming thin and long metallic shards that floated all around the assassin. "But I'm kinky myself as well." She winked before snapping her fingers, making the shards fly towards the swordsman. He blocked most of them but the one that would manage to hit him in his vitals were hovering over that area. "You need to better your defense, Zoro-kun."

"Do I really?" He looked down only to find three shards hovering in front of him: one in front of his heart, the other aiming at his right lung and the third one that was dangerously close to his crotch. "What!?" He shouted and stepped away from the small metallic shards of danger.

"Don't be like that Zoro-kun." Amaya jumped towards the swordsman whispering the word _reverse_ , making her weapon return to its original form. "I would never bring harm to you." A hand snaked to the back of his skull, brushing the edge of his green, messy hair.

"You could've aimed somewhere else!" He growled at her, still somewhat annoyed by her attack.

"Could I? But I like to tease you and you know that." She chuckled under her breath before brushing her nose against his chin.

"You witch… Why do I enjoy this…?" He mumbled and that made her chuckle lightly.

"I knew you were a kinky one."

"OI!"

"I'm just stating the obvious." She laughed it off and stepped away from the swordsman. "I just want to try one more thing and then we can return." She turned her back to the swordsman and breathed in deeply. "You can leave if you want to."

"You don't need my help?"

"I'm just doing a little review and activation of my skills. They have been a bit rusty from the lack of usage." Amaya twirled her shoulders receiving a pleasant cracking sound almost as trying to show the metaphorical rustiness she was speaking of.

"Then I'll wait for you."

"Fair enough."

Zoro stepped away, giving her as much space as she needed and leaned back against one of the destroyed buildings, carefully watching what the assassin was attempting. As he looked at her figure, he couldn't help all the thoughts that crawled to his mind. It didn't help at all that she still had that outfit the crazy love cook had gotten her.

After a couple of minutes of her just standing still, her lips moved but he captured no sound. Her hair faded to a pale shade of blue before she just simply dismantled and disappeared into the sky.

Zoro was in shock as his eyes captured the impossible occurrence: he had never heard of any kind of person to be able to do that unless they had a devil fruit of some sort. But this was beyond anything he had seen so far.

It was almost ridiculous.

After a couple of seconds, shards fell from the sky and quickly gathered up, forming Amaya's image one again right before his eyes. Her hair that was now white danced lightly around her before she inhaled deeply and smiled over her shoulder. As the raven colour returned to her long locks, the colour from her skin faded away as a weak smile found its way to her lips.

"Shall we return?" And with that said she collapsed.

 **A/N:**

 **That ending though XD Wat the feck was thet? XD**

 **I am enjoying SOOOO MUCH WRITING THIS! Even though I have to re-watch the Arabasta arc I do not mind. I ADORE ONE PIECE FAR TOO MUCH! I probably won't write fanfictions of other anime or games for quite some time. Might do a fanfic with The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim but it's still an idea that I haven't developed well. It's still a sketch most of it along with two more fanfictions of One Piece.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story so far =D**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya and Yoru no Ame.**


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival at Rainbase

**Chapter 13**

"So this is Rainbase?" Amaya mumbled, her voice nearly unheard by the constant complaints from both Luffy and Usopp about water. "It does look livelier than the others but nonetheless creepier."

"The town is still very prosperous and is known for his gambling houses." Vivi informed receiving a wide smile from the navigator.

"Gambling?"

Everyone could see the passion Nami had for money in her eyes.

"WATER!" Luffy finally shouted, running aimlessly ahead to the first location he could find to drink water, Usopp following close behind.

"Wait you two!" The blue haired princess shouted but to no use. The two just kept running with only that goal in mind.

"Take some money with you, at least!" Nami attempted to call them back but they probably didn't hear her. "Seriously…"

"Let's just go somewhere with shade and meet up with them." Zoro spoke out as he casually walked ahead of the group.

"I agree! I need somewhere to cool off!" Amaya grunted out, following the group of pirates that had already headed to a location where some palm trees were casting a comfortable looking shade.

"And you can explain me what skills you have." The green haired swordsman informed, the assassin only shivering lightly after her mind processed the words.

"I already explained to you! Not everyone can do that!" Amaya shouted out and received an inquiring look from Sanji, Chopper, Nami and Vivi. "What?"

"What skills, Amaya?" Nami developed a devious grin that unleashed a nosebleed from the perverted blond cook and a blush on Vivi's cheeks.

"No, Nami. Not that." The raven haired assassin chuckled lightly, crossing her arms behind her head. "Zoro-kun is talking about my fighting abilities."

"Your fighting abilities? What about them?" Chopped asked, trying to stop Sanji's nosebleed.

"I don't see the interest. You don't even use katanas."

"When I trained with the assassins they kind of showed me abilities they are able to awaken in certain people. The abilities don't require the presence of a devil fruit or an enchantment. They're called **The Stages**." Amaya began to explain in the most casual tone she could muster. She never found comfortable talking about the assassins. "Through test Samuru put me through I awakened the five stages of assassination: Stage 5: Separate, Stage 4: Shatter, Stage 3: Poison Blade, Stage 2: Shadow Hunt and Stage 1: Wind Slash. The stages affect the weapon's shape or its user depending on the mastery skill." The group finally came to a full stop and sat down under the cool shade of the palm trees. "But those are the standard stages. The ones that are the same for the ones that can use them. Then there's **Stage 0** , the only stage that varies from user to user, depending on their skill, personality and weapon. It takes too long to awaken and has a very bad side effect on the user's health."

"What's the side effect?" The small reindeer questioned, highly intrigued by the assassin and her strange abilities.

"It kind of chops away the health of the user." Her slim fingers ran over the blade of her Kusarigama that was dancing sweetly around her. "Unlike the normal five stages that, despite changing the owner's matter into something else but never separating the body parts, they don't have much of a negative side effect: I only feel a bit tired with their usage. Stage zero, what it does, it disassembles the user and that slowly takes its toll on the health of the assassin." She let out a long and tired sigh. "I've only used it twice and I always feel exhausted for a long while. As much as I train my body and strengthen it, it never matters since it always affect me, sooner or later." Amaya stretched her arms above her head, cracking her articulations. "And this marimo wants to know how to activate the stages."

"What did you call me!?" Zoro growled, his voice overpowering Sanji's laughter.

"I've explained it to him that I don't remember the tests that were made to activate them but he doesn't believe me. Besides… I don't want someone else to have the burden of peeling away their health slowly."

"I could try to find something that can delay that effect." Chopper cheered, enthusiasm in his voice mirroring his expression of pure joy. "I'm a doctor and it is my job to help my patients to always have full health."

"Thank you Chopper. You really are something special."

"You don't have to brag about my skills, you asshole." The reindeer sang out, blushing lightly. Both Amaya and Nami laughed at Choppers normal reaction whenever someone complimented him. It was amusing in the least. "Well, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go take a leek."

"Maybe we shouldn't have trusted those to with the task to get water." Sanji spoke out, his hands casually in his pockets as he attempted to brush off Amaya's situation. It wasn't pleasing for him to listen that she endangered herself with those stages but he couldn't do much about it either.

"They'll manage." Nami smiled, highly hopeful that Luffy and Usopp would be able to bring water.

"You think so?" Amaya chuckled lightly.

"They'll probably come running back with trouble right behind them." Zoro continued the assassin's line of thought as he poked the camel that was resting next to him with a small stick. "We should prepare ourselves."

"I do have to agree with him." The raven haired woman commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

As if to follow this statement, a loud ruckus was audible a few feet away from where they were so both Sanji and Nami went to peek at what was going on.

"They're being chased by Marines again…" The blond cook informed, hearing a loud laughter from Amaya.

"Are you kidding!?" Nami panicked, shouting out her words. "So, why are they running this way!?"

"You were right, Zoro-kun. Does Luffy have some kind of magnet towards trouble?"

"I'm believing more and more that he does."

"Tony-kun hasn't returned yet." Vivi called out, suddenly standing on her feet.

"Just leave him!" Zoro roared, getting a firm grip on his katana. "Can take care of himself."

"HEY GUYS! THE MARINES ARE HERE!" Luffy shouted from the distance. The small group of pirates began their escape, running down the various streets of Rainbase.

"WE'VE NOTICED!" Amaya shouted back, a wide smile on her lips as she saw the large group of soldiers chasing down the two men.

The Straw Hat Pirates were so much fun.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE FOLLOWING YOU, DUMBASS!" The swordsman sounded very annoyed at his captain.

The group quickly re-gathered, never once stopping as the marines followed them, shouting promises of capture that would never come true. As amusing as it was to run around and have those amazing moments with those pirates, Amaya couldn't help but feel eyes on them from every direction.

"We shouldn't be running around the city, otherwise the Baroque Works will notice us!" Usopp shouted between tired pants.

Both Zoro and Amaya scouted the buildings and streets around them spotting that, yes indeed, a lot of men were gathered in small groups with pictures of the Straw Hats.

"I think they already did." Zoro's voice reached every pirate, unsettling them a bit.

"Then we've got only one choice!" Luffy shouted, making some of the pirate members to look at their captain. "Let's go to Crocodile's place! Right, Vivi?"

"Alright! Do you see that building with a crocodile on the roof?" The blue haired princess pointed out at the pyramid-like building with a golden crocodile head at the top. "That's the casino Crocodile runs, Rain Dinners!"

"That's where Crocodile is..." Luffy's voice grew into a low growl. He was determined to defeat this man, no matter what.

"We'd better split up!" Sanji's eyes were running all over the place, searching for locations where they might lose the marines.

"Sounds like a plan!" Amaya agreed.

"Alright! Meet you there! At Croc's house!" Luffy shouted and with that he jumped to the rooftop of the building ahead of them.

Sanji, Usopp and Nami headed right while Zoro, Vivi and Amaya headed left. Splitting up only seemed to make it worse, at least for the assassin and her group. A large group of Baroque agents surrounded the three and in a little while marines would be joining them as well.

"This does not look good." Amaya mumbled under her breath.

"It's the Baroque Works Millions." Vivi's eyes were moving from one side to another.

"Tiger at the front, wolf at the back, huh?" The green haired swordsman had an amused expression on his face.

"My Yoru is a bit unsettled these past few days." The assassin grew a smirk on her lips as her weapon danced around her. "He needs a warm up."

"Go on ahead." Zoro pushed Vivi towards an alley, away from the large group that would bring her harm. "Hurry up!"

"Okay!"

And with that she was off.

"Are you ready to a little fight?" Zoro chuckled his words, his back leaning against Amaya's one.

"I'm always ready." As to answer her words, her weapon danced cheerfully around its owner. "Yoru, let's use the chain." And with that Amaya jumped towards the opposite side Zoro did. The chain of her weapon caught the front line of the group of Baroque agents, sending them flying backwards. As she dived into the group and hit every single one of them accurately with the back of her blade, the adrenaline and rush of the fight was slowly getting to her brain, slowly erasing her morals and sanity.

"Don't lose it, Amaya." Zoro's voice reached her ears, awakening her from her fighting trance.

"Won't lose, Marimo."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"NOTHING ZORO-KUN!" Her laughter echoed through the streets as she beat unconscious every single one of the Millions.

Finally the ones that were left settled down, questioning their capacity of taking both of them out. Amaya stepped back and leaned her shoulder against Zoro's back, a devious smile on playing on her lips.

"Still not good enough. Try again." The swordsman spoke out towards the group he was fighting, waiting patiently for another attack.

"Roronoa Zoro. We meet again." A female voice spoke out from the crown, confidence showering her.

The swordsman in cause tensed up, receiving a light chuckle from the woman that was resting up against him.

"Who's that Zoro-kun? You're ex-lover?" Amaya teased but that didn't remove any of the tension the swordsman had.

"Who do you take me for!?" The woman shouted at the assassin. "You won't escape either, Amaya."

"Oh, you know me?" The raven haired woman casually walked towards the marine woman.

"Yes, I know you. You are a killer and you must be stopped."

With those words spoken, she reached to her katana but, before she could pull out the sword Amaya threw her Yoru towards it and, with the help of the chain, pulled it away from her grasp. In a split second the raven assassin threw the marine to the ground, the blade of her Yoru dangerously close to the marine's throat.

"If you want to stop me, grow stronger." Her voice was a mere whisper but the words carried a strong threat and dare. "If you stay the way you are, you won't survive for long in this world. You are weak."

Finally, Amaya got up and ran away from the location, Zoro following close behind her. They had wasted way too much time there and the two needed to get to the casino as quickly as possible.

 **A/N:**

 **And that is chapter 13 DONE!**

 **I never liked Tashigi. She is exhausting and annoying! Dx**

 **I have not much to say about the chapter only that the Stages will be used in a close future because of… things :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Anywho! I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya and Yoru no Ame.**


	14. Chapter 14: Sir Crocodile

**Chapter 14**

"Everyone inside! Quickly!" Luffy shouted, motivating Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Amaya to run after him towards Rain Dinners. The captain didn't even bother with the Baroque Works Millions that were chasing the group down. "CROCODILE!" He finally reached the double doors that marked the entrance to the casino, slamming them open and stopping on his tracks. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" He shouted but the people that were happily gambling away their money didn't seem bothered at all by the straw hat captain. "I'M GOING TO…"

"You think that's going to make him come out!?" Both Nami and Usopp punched their captain's head out of frustration. His mind functioned on such a simple mechanism that he didn't think once about the obvious possibility that Crocodile wouldn't just casually walk to him.

"That guy is a country hero. Do you want the whole town to turn on us?" Nami explained to Luffy, whom surprisingly understood her point.

"Alright so… what should we do?"

"Hold on a minute." Usopp spoke out, capturing the captain's attention. "Without Vivi, we don't know who Crocodile is."

"Speaking of which, where is Vivi?" The navigator's eyes scouted the large casino, trying to find the princess's location but to no avail.

"VIVI! CROCODILE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Luffy, Nami and Usopp shouted at the top of their lungs, almost deafening Amaya.

"Can you lower the volume, please?" The assassin rubbed her head, feeling a headache rise at the loud noises.

"They are always loud, you know?" Zoro told her, leaning closer to her and swiftly caressing her right shoulder with his nose.

"What are you trying to do, marimo?" Her voice came out as a purr, her cheeks reddening lightly at his sudden action. "We're trying to find Vivi. I should've gone with her instead of letting her run off on her own."

"I have a name, you witch."

"I have one too." She smirked deviously before turning on her heels when the sound of loud steps reached her ears.

"I've got you cornered!" A masculine voice was heard and all eyes turned to the marine that approached the casino: Smoker. "Straw Hat! You had me chasing you all the way here…!"

"Run!" Zoro roared before everyone followed their captain to god knows where. All the group wanted was to get away from that marine.

"This casino is surrounded by a lake! You've got no place to run!" Smoker shouted at the group, never once slowing down his pace. Well, that was until two casino guards barred his passage claiming that no government official were allowed inside that building. Smoker quickly pushed the two to the side, continuing his pursuit.

"He's a persistent one, no?" Amaya panted out, taking a quick glance over her shoulder and spotting the marine further behind them.

"He's the only one I can't fight!" Luffy complained before bumping into three casino guards.

The group continued to run but something seemed off: everyone was opening a path for them towards a luxurious black and golden door.

"This way." Said a man with purple hair, throwing pink petals to the ground.

"Welcome to the VIP room." A woman in a beautiful beige dress said before bowing down.

"I do not like this one bit." The raven haired assassin mumbled.

"Let's GO!" Luffy shouted and ran through the double doors that had opened for the group.

The hallway was long but they quickly reached a part where the hallway stopped and there were two paths to the right and to the left but, instead of going to the left where it was written on a billboard the word "VIP" the group followed their captain on the opposite path, falling victim to a completely obvious trap. The pit door bellow them opened, making them fall into a dark abyss to god knows where it led to.

Amaya finally felt her back come into contact with something relatively comfortable and warm. She blinked her eyes opened finding herself on top of Zoro. The swordsman's face, on the other hand, had a close with the stony ground.

"Are you alright, Zoro-kun?" The assassin chuckled out, worried and amused with his situation.

"Shut up, you witch."

"I like you too, Zoro-kun." She chuckled, sitting up on the swordsman's bottom and scouting her surroundings. Luffy and Usopp were in the same situation as Zoro, with Nami on top of them. Smoker, on the other hand, seemed to have fallen on his two feet, like a cat and was casually waiting for the Straw Hats to recover from the fall. "Are you guys alright?"

"We can survive." Nami complained, finally getting up from the two pirates. "Where are we?"

"A cell from what it looks like." Amaya explained, looking at the dark colored bars from the cell. "Is this part of the casino?" She turned her head upwards, looking at the trap door that was now closed above their heads.

"Can you get off of me?" Zoro complained once again.

"But I'm comfortable." Without a word, he lifted his body from the ground, letting her fall to the ground before he sat down against the wall. "You could've at least warn me that you were going to do that."

"I keep feeling that my strength is being drained away…" Luffy complained, his hands against the cell bars before he was pushed to the ground by Smoker's jutte. In a flash, Amaya was standing right behind the man, holding the blade of her Yoru close to his throat. "Why does it feel like I just fallen into the ocean?"

Those words triggered something in Amaya's memory but she couldn't remember what was exactly. Right now, her priority was to make sure he wouldn't harm her captain.

"Don't move and I won't kill you." Her voice was low and deadly. "What are you doing to our captain?"

"The end of my weapon is made of Seastone." The marine explained.

"Seastone?" Nami asked, somewhat confused by the mineral's name.

"It's a mineral found in certain areas of the sea." Amaya explained as the memories began to flood back, capturing the group's attention towards her. Samuru had told her about the Seastone after her first encounter with a devil fruit user. "It's kind of like a solidified form of the sea and it can emit the same kind of energy. Isn't that right?"

"All of the Marine Headquarters' prisons are made of this stuff." Smoker continued to explain before his eyes averted towards Amaya that had her blade dangerously close to his throat. "It keeps criminals who've eaten a devil fruit from escaping."

"So the bars from this cell are made of that stuff too…" Nami observed, never once moving an inch of her body, too afraid to trigger an unwanted battle.

"If it wasn't, I would've left already." His voice turned grim and his dark orbs pierced Amaya's blue ones. "But not before crushing you all until you could never escape to the sea again."

A light sound of chains clanging against one another were heard when the assassin's grip on Yoru's handle tightened.

"WAIT!" Usopp shouted in a panicked state. "How can you three think of fighting at a time like this!?"

"Besides, he's a Smoke-man: your swords cannot cut him." Nami was getting nervous at each passing second.

"She's right." A mysterious voice reached their ears. "Just give up. You're all going to die together. Why not try and get along?"

"Crocodile…" Smoker mumbled under his breath.

"What!?" Whatever strength had been drained from Luffy seemed to not bother him any longer once his eyes were set upon the man that appeared before them. He was tall and had a long, furry overcoat on his shoulders; in place of his left hand there was a golden hook; a scar ran from one side of his cheek to the other; his dark hair was completely pulled back and on his lips there was a cocky grin that seemed to have been sculpted on him since the beginning of time.

"So that's the Shichibukai?" The swordsman asked, getting up from the floor. Usopp and Nami were completely panicking because of the man's presence while Amaya, Smoker, Luffy and Zoro were completely calm.

"Out host finally decided to show his face." Smoke spoke out. He definitely wasn't amused at all by the whole situation.

"So the rumours about you being a wild dog are true, Smoker-kun." Crocodile's voice sounded like a mocking chant towards the marine. "You've never thought of me as an ally. Although, of course, you were correct." He casually walked towards the cell, hands in his overcoat pockets. "Smoker, I think I shall have you die in an unfortunate accident. I'll inform the government that you fought bravely against this pathetic Straw Hat pirate here. I don't know why you came to this country, but… you are obviously acting of your own accord. The government would never send you here." He came to a full stop, a few feet away from the cell as that grin grew even wider. "Unlike you, they believe in the Shichibukai."

"So you're Crocodile?" Luffy punched the ground, fighting to get up. "Hey, you! Fight me!" He shouted as he finally got up but made the mistake of grabbing onto the cell bars and collapsed once again.

"Straw Hat Luffy, I congratulate you for coming this far. I'll kill you properly in due time so please be patient." Crocodile informed, highly amused by Luffy's struggle. "Our guest of Honour has yet to arrive.

"Guest of Honour?" Nami was a bit confused by his statement.

"Never mind that. I'll break this crap down." Amaya stepped away from Smoker, her blue orbs now focused on the cocky looking Crocodile.

"You can't just break down Seastone." Smoker tried to explain but the assassin was already hitting the bars with her Yoru, searching for a weakness somewhere.

"It's worth the try, no?" She smirked lightly before twirling on her feet and sending a slashing wave towards the bars. Wind rushed by the group thanks to the slash's strength but the attack itself had little effect on the bars. The only result was a small scratch on the bars and a cut on Crocodile's right cheek. He didn't seem amused at all by her actions.

"What are you attempting to do?" Crocodile's voice was dark as he casually walked up to the cell and grabbed onto Amaya's collar. The woman was slammed against the cell, her chin hitting the Seastone, making her bite her cheek.

"Trying to get the hell out of here, what do you think?"

"You can try all you want. The moment you get out of there, you'll die by my hands." With that, the Shichibukai regained his calm poise and took a seat at a large table that already set with various dishes.

"Amaya, don't do anything rash." Zoro's frustration was showing in his voice but the swordsman tried his best to hide it away.

"Luffy, make sure you beat the living daylights out of this one." Amaya casually walked up to her captain and gave him her hand, getting him up from the ground.

"Will do!"

"Your crew puts a lot of faith in you as a captain, Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile noticed as he took a quick sip on a glass of wine. "Trust… That's the most useless thing in the entire world."

"CROCODILE!" A familiar voice shouted from the staircase ahead of the Shichibukai.

"Welcome princess of Arabasta, Vivi."

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 14 is completed! And good lord this will be a long fanfiction.**

 **I'm still miles away from the ending of Arabasta arc and then I need to do Amaya's island story and their journey there. This will be fun! :D As for interaction between Amaya and Zoro, there will be more lovey-dovey stuff between the two in future chapters. They deserve it :D**

 **I have the story all planned out already so there won't be many delays except in May where I have my second wave of midterms and during the month of June which is when I have my final exams. ART COLLEGE AWAITS ME! :DDD**

 **Anyway, as per usual, I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya and Yoru no Ame.**


	15. Chapter 15: He Needs To Be Stopped

**Chapter 15**

"PEACOCK STRING SLASHER!" Vivi shouted as she dashed her small weapon towards Crocodile. It was able to cut the chair he was sitting on but the scarred man dispersed into sand, floating behind the princess and holding her cheeks.

"Satisfied?" His deep voice echoed through the walls. The promise of danger and death seemed to be a constant presence in his tone. "Being from this country, you should already know that I have the ability of the Sand-Sand Fruit. "Now… shall I turn you into a mummy?"

"Leave Vivi alone! I'll kick your ass!" Luffy shouted but it was futile: Crocodile did so much as to ignore him, continuing his amusement with Vivi.

"Take a seat." He ordered and the princess obeyed. "It's time to start the party. Am I right, Miss All-Sunday?"

"Party?" Amaya's eyebrow twitched lightly. The assassin was the least bit amused by that man and any event he announced sent a wave of unsettlement up her spine.

The woman called as Miss All-Sunday took hold of a pocket watch and smiled.

"It's past 12. Operation Utopia has officially commenced." She declared, her voice sounding like a song.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, deeply confused by the so called Operation Utopia.

Crocodile, also known as Mr. 0, started to laugh. It was sinister and deep as if the laughter itself was plotting something against the group.

"It is this pathetic kingdom that will die, Miss Wednesday." He finally announced. "This blind love for Arabasta will be the very thing that consigns it to oblivion. Struggling and writhing between life and death, the people of this country will be enveloped in eternal darkness. Operation Utopia… Has begun!"

And once again, the man burst into a fit of laughter.

"What do you plan to do with Arabasta?" Vivi asked, her face twisting in disgust and anger.

"Shall I tell you what type of person I despise the most?" He offered that as an answer, a wide and evil smile on his lips. "It's those who place the happiness of their people above their own lives. Hypocrites."

"You plan on killing my father? YOU'LL NEVER ACCOMPLISH THAT!"

"Don't look at me like that. I have no intention of doing so. From his death I would gain nothing. Cobra, your father, will experience a humiliation crueller than death." He chuckled, his chin rising slightly higher, showing his superiority towards Vivi. "The Princess of a country shouldn't make such a scornful face."

"I'll ask you one more time…" The blue haired princess demanded before rising her voice one again. "What is this Operation Utopia!? Explain immediately."

"Do you fully grasp your current situation?" Crocodile asked, not bothering to give her a well needed explanation.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Such a brave princess… Well… the plan is already in motion. I think I'll share it with you." He slowly walked around the room. "The plan is to end this miserable country's existence: Operation Utopia…"

As he started to unveil the plan, Amaya only grew more and more unsettled on her seat.

It was inhuman…

It wasn't natural…

It was atrocious…

That man… That twisted Crocodile individual was, not only installing rage and unsettling feelings in Amaya but something else that she didn't miss at all: fear. The assassin was feeling fear towards this man. Even her Yoru was feeling this tension, being completely still and slightly twitching every once in a while.

He probably wasn't that big of a deal but the way that he would, so calmly and collectively, explained his intentions showed that he was a man that knew how to play this killing game and was willing to get his own hands dirty.

Zoro noticed her tense posture and noticed that her blue orbs were slowly growing wider as the man continued to spit out his plan at Vivi and all those who were willing to hear. Discreetly, the swordsman touched the bottom of her back, making her jump more than expected, her eyes focusing on his figure. Opposing to the sense of fear and coldness, Zoro gave her a sense of warmth and safety: the silent promise of a safe haven with just his soothing stare. That was enough to silence, even just a bit, the emotions that were threatening to take control over her sanity.

Looking at everyone else in the cell, Amaya noticed that she wasn't the only one that was tense and feeling either anger or fear.

She wasn't alone there after all.

She was no longer stuck in her past where loneliness was a constant.

"STOP IT!" Vivi's desperate shout snapped Amaya awake from her thoughts. "How can you be so inhuman…?"

Only laughter answered her request.

"Doesn't it move you to tears?" Crocodile mocked, analysing his hook as if it was suddenly more interesting than what was unravelling before his eyes. "The love for the country is what will destroy the country."

Luffy let out a loud roar before running towards the cell bars and doing his best to squeeze himself between the spaces but to no use: he would easily get exhausted upon contact.

"That guy's an idiot." Smoker stated making both Amaya and Zoro looking at the marine. "Didn't he hear what I said?"

"Sure he is an idiot." Zoro smiled as his eyes averted, first to Amaya who gave him a knowing smile and then to his captain. "But… that's why he is our Captain."

"I can remember all the hassle I had to go through to get this far…" Crocodile continued, averting his eyes back to the blue haired princess. "My manoeuvres to incite the townspeople by destroying their town; teaching my employees how to carry out abusive acts while pretending to be the Royal Army… Do you know why I want your Kingdom so badly?"

"How could I understand what's in your rotten head!?"

"You really are a foul mouthed princess." With a rapid movement, Vivi slammed her foot against the ground, sending her body falling to the side and began to slowly crawl towards the staircase that lead outside. "What are you doing, Miss Wednesday?"

"I'll stop them… I'll stop them…!" She continued to drag her body across the floor. "I can still make it in time! Alubarna is directly east of here! If I can get to Alubarna before the Rebel Army does… Then I can stop them!" More laughter from Crocodile. "No matter what, I will not allow your plan to succeed."

Letting out a long sigh, Crocodile turned his back to the blue haired princess and slowly walked toward the staircase.

"It is a big coincidence…" He began, mockery on his voice. "We were just headed to Alubarna as well. If you'd like to tag along, you're welcome to. Or…" He looked over his shoulder, that evil smile drawn on his lips. "Will you save them instead?" He waved a small key at Vivi.

"That's…"

"Give us the key already!" Luffy shouted but Crocodile just extended his arm to the opposite side of the cell.

Always smiling, Crocodile let the key fall to the floor and, kicking the ground and opening another trap door, let it fall inside a large underground aquarium filled with crocodiles.

 _How fitting..._ Amaya thought, bitterly.

"I can't tell how long it will be before they start killing each other." Crocodile informed, shrugging lightly. "Even travelling to Alubarna at your best speed, you might not make it." He turned around to face the princess one last time, his coat dancing around him. "If you want to stop the rebellion, I advise you leave right away, Miss Wednesday. Or will you save them instead?" Another sarcastic and evil smile. "Too bad I accidentally dropped the key into the lower chamber… The Bananawani Den."

"Bananas?" Amaya was seriously confused, looking at everyone in the cell, searching for an answer. Zoro pointed at one of the glass walls that had an aquarium with the large crocodiles swimming around. It was only then that she notice that they had bananas on their heads. "Seriously? Bananas!?"

"Why are there crocodiles growing out of bananas?" Luffy asked but Usopp punched him on the head.

"It's bananas that are growing on the crocodiles!"

Suddenly a gasp from Vivi.

"What's wrong Vivi?" Luffy asked, getting a bit closer to the cell bars.

"One of the Bananawani swallowed the key!"

"WHAT!? GO AFTER HIM AND MAKE HIM SPIT IT OUT!" The captain panicked completely.

"There's no way I could do that! The Bananawani is a ferocious creature; they even prey on Sea Kings! It will eat me the second I approach it!"

"I'm sorry I handled the key so carelessly." Crocodile mocked once again. This was really annoying Amaya. Forget whatever fear she felt before, right now she was just purely annoyed by his constant mockery. "And what's more, I don't think you'll even be able to tell which one swallowed it."

"What!?" Luffy complained out loud.

"You twat." Amaya growled, grabbing her Yoru.

"Shit! If I could open the cage I'd take care of those freaking reptiles." Zoro said as he took hold of his white katana.

"You're an idiot, Zoro." The captain stated, making Amaya laugh a bit too loudly. "We can't get out _because_ it swallowed the key."

"I know that!"

"Well then…" Crocodile snapped his fingers, making the large double doors at the top of the staircase to open. "It's about time we were on our way. One more thing: this room will self-destruct in exactly one hour. This secret basement I used as the Baroque Works Presidential Office is of no further use to me. Water will flood into this room and it will sink to the bottom of Rainbase Lake. One million innocent people? Or four measly pirates with no future ahead of them? One or the other. The chances of saving either are slim at best. You're betting with your feelings, Miss Wednesday. Do you like gambling? There are so many idiots in this country that my job was all too easy. Especially those brash young rebels and that old man digging holes in Yuba."

"What did you say!?" Luffy shouted as if he had awaken suddenly from slumber. "You mean the dried-up Old man!?"

"He tries to dig up a long-dead oasis, day after day, with that stern countenance. What a stupid old man. Time after time again the sandstorms come and he assiduously refuses to give up." More of Crocodile's laughter was audible, again with that mockery tone to it. "Tell me, Straw Hat Luffy, do you think that sandstorms always strike the same town over and over again?"

Realisation hit Luffy and the group but Vivi refused to believe or simply didn't understand it.

"What do you mean?" The blue haired princess asked.

"He causes the sandstorms…" Amaya mumbled but Vivi was able to hear her words.

"I'll kill you." She growled under her breath.

And with that, both Crocodile and Miss All-Sunday left the room. Suddenly, several trap doors opened, letting water flood into the room. Vivi was still on the ground, not moving a single muscle.

She was in shock.

"VIVI! DO SOMETHING! Get us out of here!" Luffy shouted, trying to get the princess to move. "If we die here… WHO WILL BEAT HIS ASS!?"

Another snap of fingers was audible as another trap door opened, letting a large Bananawani climb over to the floor the group was on.

Amaya turned around, towards the glass walls that granted vision to the large aquarium that was the lake of Rainbase and spotted the rest of the Bananawani lining up to get out of there.

"They think we are their meal…" She mumbled under her breath before her movements became frantic, trying to find a weak spot on the cell bars. The Bananawani began his relentless attack towards the blue haired princess until he came to a full stop when the sound of a Den-Den Mushi was audible through the corridor Crocodile and Miss All-Sunday were.

"A message." The woman that worked for Crocodile answered. "What is it?"

"Hello?" The voice spoke from the other side. It sounded so familiar but where had Amaya heard it before. "Is this thing working?"

"Yes, I can hear you." Miss All-Sunday answered once again, her face expressionless. "You're Millions, right?"

"Is this getting through?" The voice continued. "I didn't used one of these baby Den-Den Mushi before…"

"What's wrong?"

"Just spit it out. What happened?" Crocodile was getting impatient as he lowered his face to the level of the Den-Den Mushi.

"I've heard that voice before. Hey, thanks for calling. This is the Shitty Restaurant."

"I know that voice…" Amaya mumbled before a smile grew widely on her lips. "Sanji!"

 **A/N:**

 **And that is chapter 15!**

 **I was dying of exhaustion when I wrote this, please forgive any mistakes that might've escaped! And yes it is early for one reason: I won't be at home tomorrow so you'll have a new chapter sooner :D**

 **I have to give a little warning about the next chapter: next week will be chaotic to me since I will be recording a short movie for a contest and will be part of other two as an actress. I will try my best to write a new chapter but I can't promise that I will post it on Sunday. If I'm not able to write a new chapter, I will post one of the many one-shots I already have written instead.**

 **Thank you for understanding and thank you for taking your time to read every new chapter I upload.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya and Yoru no Ame.**


	16. Chapter 16: Sanji to the Rescue

**Chapter 16**

"Sanji and Chopper are still outside?" Amaya whispered to the pirates that were trying to muffle Luffy's shout. Usopp nodded fervently, his hand still covering the captain's mouth. That idiot almost revealed the missing members to Crocodile.

"Punk, who the hell are you?" His deep voice echoed through the hall, anger and irritation on his tone.

"Me? Hm… Mr. Prince."

Whatever conversation was followed by that, Amaya couldn't hear since both Usopp and Luffy burst out shouting, requesting for Mr. Prince/Sanji to save them.

Just when she was about to punch them quiet a gunshot was heard from the Den-Den Mushi, startling everyone.

"Pesky bastard…" A different voice called out from the other side. "Hello? We got him. What should we do with this weirdo?"

"Where are you? Report your location!" Crocodile's stern voice silenced the complaints from the Den-Den Mushi.

"We're in Rainbase at the front gate of the Rain Dinners casino."

"That useless idiot got caught!?" Zoro whispered out, absolutely irritated. The situation was looking grim for the group and there seemed to be no possible escape from that blasted cell. She traced her fingers through the Seastone bars, searching through the library in her mind for any kind of solution. She could only use the stages on metals, not on stone, so there went the idea to reduce the Seastone to shards.

A sudden crashing noise startled the assassin, making her turn her attention to Vivi whom was now climbing over the rubble in order to get out.

"What are you doing Vivi!?" Luffy shouted out, worried about her well-being.

"We still have some time before this room fills!" She tried to explain, calming down the group a bit. "I'm going outside to get help!"

"Both Sanji and Chopper are still outside…" Nami mumbled, hope returning to her.

"LOOK OUT VIVI!" The straw hat captain shouted once again, making the princess look over her shoulder, towards a cloud of sand that rushed to her. The sand hit her hard on her back, making her fall back down.

"Don't try anything stupid." Crocodile mumbled, that evil grin returning to his lips before he climbed to the top of the staircase once again.

"Vivi wake up!" Amaya shouted in a failed attempt to awake the unconscious princess.

"Save us!" Usopp pleaded, swinging his body back and forth with the strength he used trying to pull the cell bars.

"Vivi, get up! Come on!" Luffy shouted before he continued to say other words and make sounds, trying to wake her up once again.

"If you love your nakama that much, go ahead and die with them." Crocodile's voice reached Amaya, making the assassin turn her blue orbs towards him. "Immediately after the water fills the crocodiles' feeding area, this room will begin to sink. I think I'll bring that cocky punk Mr. Prince here too… As a corpse, that is!" And with that, the man laughed out and left the room.

"DAMN IT!" One last shout enacted from the captain before he tried to punch the bars once again, weakening him once again.

The Bananawani turned to the blue haired princess that was slowly getting up from the ground. She quickly jumped to the broken staircase, getting away from a second attack from the crocodile. This attack, though, broke down the glass from the aquarium, speeding up the sinking process of the room.

"Hand on! I'm going to get help!" Vivi shouted at them, determination in her eyes. "I will absolutely not let you die!"

"Alright! GO VIVI!" Luffy and Usopp encouraged and with that, the princess left them behind.

Amaya walked around the cell once again, going around Smoker and grabbing his jutte and touching the bars with the weapon.

"Give that back!" Smoker demanded, quickly getting up from his seat but she held the weapon out of his reach.

"Just hand on a second, will you?" She turned the weapon around on her hand before holding it in front of her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Stage 4: Shatter." As expected, the metal dissolved into small shards while the stone from the weapon fell to the ground, a loud clang sound echoing through the room. "Figures…" She picked the Seastone up and reassembled the weapon before handing it back to the marine. "We just have to wait now…" She exhaled, feeling defeated by the whole situation as she leaned against Zoro and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and completely ignoring Usopp and Luffy's sudden shouts of panic towards the water that was slowly overflowing the room.

"We have some time so let me just be like this and rest a bit." She mumbled before walking in front of him and hugging him, resting her head on his warm chest.

"OI! Let go!"

"Suddenly shy?" She teased, a devious smirk drawing on her lips as she raised her head and touched his Adam's apple with the tip of her nose. "Don't be like that Zoro-kun." She breathed out those words, making the swordsman shiver when her warm breath came in contact with his tanned skin.

"You witch!"

The cell was shaken suddenly by an attack from the Bananawani that attempted to bite down the cage but with little success: instead of breaking or even cracking the Seastone cell, the crocodile broke his own teeth.

"Oi, you." Smoker called, making the pirates turn their attention to the single marine. "How much do you know of Crocodile's objectives?" He received no answer, only confused stares. "That woman with Crocodile had been wanted by the World Government for 20 years. The bounty on her is over 70.000.000."

"That's almost as much as Crocodile and Amaya…" Nami stated, absolutely blown away by the information given to them.

"With the two of them working together… This is no longer simply about taking a country. If they aren't stopped, this will develop into a disaster that will engulf the entire world."

"What do you mean by that?" Amaya wanted a better explanation to it or something along those lines.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Luffy asked, making all heads turn towards him. "Since when do we need a reason like that to kick this guy's ass!?"

"Fine." The marine's voice was calm and comprehensive. "Then… How are you going to get out of here?"

The determination that filled Luffy just a few moment ago quickly turned to panic as he realized how far the water had already reached.

"IT ALREADY REACHED MY THIGHS! My strength's all drained out too…" Before he could fall into the water, Usopp held onto his shoulders, keeping his captain above water.

"Never make any noise while eating your meal." A soothing voice was heard before the Bananawani was scent flying upward by none other than Sanji. "Hey there. Did I keep you waiting?"

"PRINCE-SAN!" Usopp and Luffy cheered, dancing around in pure happiness and relief.

"We're saved…" Nami breathed out.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND AND FIND THE KEY NOW!" Zoro demanded, making Amaya chuckle lightly at his immense stress.

"Sanji-kun help us out, please!" The assassin called out before the cook melted into a ridiculous love dance.

"NAMI-SWAN! AMAYA-CHWAN! D… Do you love me!?"

"Yes, yes I do! Now hurry up and open the door." Nami complied, trying to make the cook do something useful.

"Comiiing! Mellorine! Mellorine!"

"His stupidity has no limits…" Zoro mumbled.

"You love his stupidity." Amaya stated, earning a death glare from the swordsman to which she laughed loudly. It amused her so much that she could joke around and affect him that much.

 _Amusing._

Slowly, a group of Bananawani crawled out of the aquarium and stopped in front of the blond cook, showing off their teeth.

"No matter how big a bunch you are, just try and beat me, you shitty bananas. Any shitheads rude enough to attack a lady need some table manners beaten into them." Sanji mumbled to the crocodiles as he lifted his leg up before starting a kick party.

"Attack the third one that got out." Smoker informed, his eyes closed.

"How can you tell?" Luffy questioned, impressed by the marine's ability.

"Can't you hear it? It's the same growl as the one that ate the key."

"I really can't tell…" Luffy admitted, his mouth wide open.

"You blockhead." Amaya mumbled as she rested the palm of her hand against her face. "Sanji! Beat that crocodile to a blasted pulp!"

"YES, AMAYA-CHWAN!" The love cook cheered before attacking the crocodile that had been requested.

The fight was quick to end since, after the third kick, the crocodile spat out a small white sphere. Said ball started to crack upon a low whisper that was barely audible before a man with a '3' shape on his head came out of it, asking for water. His skin was wrinkled up and completely dry that it was unsettling.

"Oi! Isn't that…" Zoro's face was of complete irritation while Amaya tried to understand from where the group knew the man.

"IT'S 3!" Luffy shouted upon realisation, confusing the assassin more.

"3?" She asked, looking at her captain and then passing her gaze through each of the other pirates.

"Mr. 3, he was the guy that we came across when we were at Little Garden. He works for Crocodile." Nami informed as she scratched her chin in thought.

"What is this?" Mr. 3 picked up the small key to the cage and analysed it.

"GIVE IT!" Nami, Usopp and Luffy shouted, clawing through the cell gaps in an attempt to reach out to the key they so desperately needed.

"If you want the key, go look for it." Mr. 3 said before throwing the small iron object away from them, letting fall in the water once again.

"Hey, you cheeky cunt! Go get that key this instant! I'm in little to no mood to DEAL WITH THIS CRAP!" Amaya shouted, whatever patience she had completely leaving her. Just the presence of that man annoyed her to such an extent that it was almost inhuman.

"Amaya, calm down. Can't he make a key replica with his wax devil fruit?" Usopp asked, pointing at Mr. 3 that didn't seem to catch that sentence over his insane laughter.

"Sounds like a plan." Sanji smiled before beating the living daylights out of that man, making him create a small wax replica of the key and opening the cell for the group to leave.

Just before Sanji was about to kick the wax man away, Amaya grabbed his ankle, using his leg as footing for her to jump towards Mr. 3 and punching his face, sending him flying across the room.

"That felt lovely." She stated, twisting her shoulders and receiving a light cracking sound from them. "I was feeling cramped up in that cell."

 **A/N:**

 **That it chapter 16 DONE!**

 **Happy Easter, by the way, and I WAS ABLE TO PUBLISH A NEW CHAPTER ON A SUNDAY! HAZZAH!**

 **We are slowly reaching the end of the Arabasta Arc and soon we'll be covering Amaya backstory (along with a lot of teasing towards Zoro and some sexy moments between the two :D) THE EXCITEMENT AWAITS!**

 **I want to give a HUGE thanks for everyone that has been reading this fanfiction. I am truly thankful for that and I think I don't thank you enough for doing so. It's a small thing but it means a lot to me.**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **I do now own One Piece.**

 **I only own Amaya and her Yoru no Ame.**


	17. Chapter 17: Arrival at Alubarna

**Chapter 17**

"This is so cool!" Amaya cheered, her arms up in the air as the group travelled through the desert on a giant crab.

Chopper had found them thanks to Nami's perfume and had led them to the big animal that he managed to befriend with a little help from Eyelashes the camel.

"You should sit down before you fall." Zoro tugged at her red silk skirt. "And put on your cloak otherwise you'll freeze. The sun's already seating."

"Admit it: you just don't want Sanji to look at me in this exposing outfit, right?" She teased, leaning down towards the swordsman. Upon hearing his name, the blond cook swirled to her side, saying crazed love words that she didn't pay much attention to. Amaya traced his jawline with her nail before she leaned towards his ear. "I'm just yours, _Zoro_." She whispered, making the man blush lightly but he quickly brushed it off, trying not to show her what she wanted.

"Stop that, witch." She only chuckled but it quickly subsided when they heard the familiar shout of Vivi. She was being pulled back by a golden hook and a long track of sand. _Crocodile._ "STOP CHOPPER!" Zoro suddenly shouted and the reindeer quickly obeyed, making the crab come to a sudden stop.

Luffy quickly launched himself towards Vivi, pulling her out of the hook's grasp and letting it take him instead. The captain threw the princess towards the crab before letting himself get dragged away from his crew.

"LUFFY!" Both Amaya and Vivi shouted as if that would do any good.

"You guys go ahead! I'LL BE FINE BY MYSELF!" Luffy shouted from the top of his lungs before his head slammed against the sand surface. "Make sure you get her there safely! Get Vivi back home! MAKE SURE!"

"OI!" Zoro called out, turning his head towards the small doctor reindeer. "Let's go, Chopper! Straight to Alubarna!"

"Alright. LET'S GO!" Chopper had his eyes filled with tears already as he ordered the crab to move.

Usopp and Vivi shouted out to the captain but to no use.

It had been his order after all and, being the first mate Zoro was, he needed to follow the captain's orders and keep the crew in order until he returned. Amaya understood that much even if her previous crew lacked that silent law. Everyone seemed to do whatever they pleased whenever they wanted and she was no excuse but now… Now, without any words between them, everyone knew exactly what to do when to do it.

A balanced crew, with trust at its base: something that had lacked when she was with her previous crew.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Vivi shouted out, making the assassin snap out from her train of thought. "WE SHALL AWAIT YOU IN ALUBARNA!"

"OKAY!" Came the already distant shout of their beloved captain.

And with that the group carried with their journey almost too silently. The only ones speaking were Usopp and Chopper. The poor reindeer was being fooled once again by the long-nosed man's stories.

Zoro had finally calmed down and was currently lifting weights: on one side, on one of his katanas was Eyelashes and on the other was Amaya. She had eye blue eyes closed and her hands on the air with a strange sign while her Yoru danced around her form protectively. Occasionally her weapon would stop and release a small wave of force that served as a detection method to her. So far, Luffy has been moving, signalling that he was still alive and kicking.

"He just got a full-blown taste of the level of the Shichibukai." Sanji's voice reached her ears but the assassin only opened her eyes once Zoro came to a full stop.

"Oi, jackass. What're you trying to say?" The swordsman's voice called out, irritation reflecting in his tone. "Come out and say it."

"Alright, I'll tell you. You're afraid that Luffy might lose."

"ME!? AFRAID!?" He roared and got up, making Amaya stumble lightly before she landed safely on the crab's back. "You… PRETTY EYEBROW!"

"Now I'm pissed!" Sanji turned on his heels, preparing for an attack. "You shitty marimo!"

"WHAT!?"

"Sanji…" Amaya sang out, making the blond cook look at her with hearts in his eyes before Nami punched both of them.

"Cut it out, you two. This is pointless."

"He's fine. Luffy-san won't lose." Vivi tried to reassure, calming everyone down. "We made a promise, right? We said we'd wait in Alubarna!"

Despite her words of encouragement her eyes reflected pure worry towards the silly captain.

"You just worry about the rebellion." Nami said after she poked the princess's forehead.

"I am sorry, Vivi." Sanji sat back up and apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, let's face towards Alubarna!" And with that said, the crab picked up its pace, making the group stumble lightly.

…

"Everyone got the plan?" Nami asked, making sure everyone knew exactly which gate to use when entering Alubarna.

Carue had returned with his family and they would serve as vehicles to take the group in separate directions so as to confuse anyone who would try to stop Vivi.

Most definitely Baroque Works' highest agents.

"Let's go then." Zoro growled.

Before he could get on the duck, Amaya held his arm, calling his attention towards her.

"Be careful." She mumbled close to his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek. She could hear Sanji's disappointment and sadness.

"Worry about getting to Alubarna." He told her but, inside, he was also worried not only about her but towards everyone else.

Yes, even the perverted cook.

And with that the group was off, while Amaya and Vivi stayed behind, their figures covered by long white cloaks.

The two waited patiently for their marks.

"Amaya, don't stay behind, please." Vivi requested, making the assassin look towards her.

"Staying behind was never part of the plan." She coldly answered, her eyes on the city that was close by. She gestured once again, making her weapon release those light pulses, sensing everyone's position in the current time. "And I know you know that I want to stay and protect you but I can't do that." She closed her eyes, sensing a presence she wasn't very fond of. "I have to make sure everyone's alright and that we meet up at the plaza." She grabbed her weapon and placed it at her waist before getting onto Carue, behind Vivi. "That's my job so make sure you make it there alright."

"Yes." The princess gave her a warming smile.

"We can get going. These ducks are fast." Amaya smiled as her blue eyes turned to Carue. Quickly the three left towards the gate they were meant to go, and in only a matter of minutes found themselves close by the entrance. The assassin left Carue and looked at Vivi with a smile. "Take care. Carue, watch over the princess." The duck was shaking vigorously but nodded nonetheless.

"Be careful, Amaya-san." Vivi said before she turned her back towards Amaya. "Go now."

"See you in a bit, Vivi." And with that Amaya marched ahead, towards the gates and towards the all too familiar and unwanted presence she had felt before.

If she wanted to make sure she had been mistaken and actually believed in it for a while but the second pulse she had scent confirmed her doubts.

The assassin didn't miss that man at all.

She rushed towards the gate and with little time to lose, she leapt over the stairs with the help of her weapon as leverage so she would quickly reach the top of the long stairs of the gate. Once there, she let her weapon dance freely and released the waves once again, capturing the presences of everyone from the crew and that one that was really close by.

Doing her best to push that thought to the back of her mind, she rushed by the various guards, ignoring their calls and attempts to stop her.

 _I have to get to them._

 _I have to make sure they're alright._

Those who got in her way, she quickly dodged them but came to a full stop when she heard loud commotion behind her.

The Rebel Army had already arrived and were wreaking havoc.

 _Vivi couldn't stop them!?_

Her body wanted to go back and make sure she was alright but the insistent voice of the princess in her head telling her to move on made the assassin follow the plan. It would take longer now to reach the rest of the crew with the rebels fighting against the royal guards.

The shouts were rendering her deaf to any other sounds but there was a voice that seemed to surface so high above the screams.

A voice she was all too familiar with.

A voice that she didn't miss at all.

"Already leaving, Amaya dear?" That raspy voice called out, making her shiver before turning around on her heels.

Her eyes fell upon the tall, black haired man that stood majestically as if he was the leader of a country. His entire body was covered with a long white cloak that protected him from the heat but Amaya was sure that he had that blasted leather belt attached to his torso with the wide variety of guns and small knives.

"I have to, _Captain_."

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that was a shorter chapter and I am sorry but I shall make it up in the next chapter.**

 **YES! Amaya finally met up with her previous captain. STILL NEED TO MAKE UP A NAME FOR HIM! XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru and the incognito captain :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Hello Captain

**Chapter 18**

"But it's our reencounter!" He opened his arms, in a mocking gesture of friendliness. "You should feel happy to find me once again."

"Bite me, Kurai." She flipped him off before turning her back to him and trying to keep her mind on the mission at hand. Sadly she had to come to a stop once again when that annoying man leapt in front of her and held her chin up, that irritating grin on his lips.

"Gladly." He whispered, his alcohol scented breath making her dizzy and disgusted. Sure Zoro usually had that scent as well but it actually felt nice on the swordsman, especially with that mix of ocean and something else that drove her insane, but Kurai!? He was this stubborn, good for nothing, incredibly irritating and disgusting man that made her sick to her stomach.

"Bite me as in fuck the fuck off." Amaya's voice was low and cold, her blue orbs seeming like blocks of ice. The raven haired assassin punched his hand away but this time she didn't move from her place. She was fully aware that she would not be able to leave until she beat that man to a bloody pulp. "Now, please, step aside and nobody gets to be on the verge of death." Still, she tried to ask politely.

 _As if that would work._

"There's no need for that." Kurai smirked once again, crossing his arms over his chest. "I am willing to forgive you and welcome you once again to my crew."

"Are you serious!?" She shouted out, causing Yoru to dance around her at a rapid, almost frantic pace. "You ORDERED the others to throw me over board, you prick! And, honestly, I wouldn't even turn to ask you for anything now." She spat those words at him, causing that annoying smirk of his to slowly turn into a thin line, much to her pleasure. "You are a disgusting human being. When you die, I will gladly appear to your funeral just to piss on your god damned grave." Her voice had turned into a low roar.

"I would like to see you try." With a quick motion, he reached to the belt that he always kept attached to his torso and pulled out a flintlock, shooting at her.

Yoru jumped upward, protecting its owner from the damage.

"I'd love to see you try to harm me." She smirked, her mind completely blanking out from the mission objecting and focusing only on the man before her. " **Stage 5: Separate**." She casually twirled the small scythes on her hands, throwing them on the air and then catching them once again. "I am in no mood to fight you but you were always a persistent fucker, weren't you?"

"You know me so well."

Amaya rushed towards him, making him shoot at her but she easily sliced the bullet in half before her face was inches away from his neck. Her blue orbs were wide open, completely focused on the target in front of her.

He needed to be eliminated quickly because she wanted to find out why the Straw Hat Pirates were relocating themselves on different posts.

The scythe on her right hand was inches away from his chest but, instead of coming in contact with flesh, the sound of metal against metal reached her ears, making her jump back to a safe distance.

"Will you just stop, already? You are making me angry." She growled at Kurai, only receiving that annoying grin form the man. " **Stage 2: Shadow Hunt**." The raven haired assassin casually strolled to the side, trying to find the slight opening that she needed and the man easily gave it to her. He raised his arm, holding the flintlock and shot yet again at her.

 _That's what I need._

She dived to the side, rushing towards him while making Yoru return to its original Kusarigama form. She threw one of the ends towards Kurai, making the chain trap his torso and one of his arms. Kurai used his free arm to reach out another flintlock so that he could shoot her down. Upon pressing the trigger, Amaya jumped over him, landing behind him. " _Shadow_." Upon that whispered word, as she dashed towards the man, the blade of her Yoru lost consistency, turning into a dark mist. The assassin dashed towards the man one last time, letting the mist divide in two, forming a curved shape on each side of his body. " _Return_." With that, the mist regained its normal consistency, Yoru quickly returning to its normal Kusarigama form, causing the dark god to turn into sharp steel and slicing Kurai in half in the process of returning to its original form.

The blood and guts splattered on the ground and a decent amount of red liquid managed to reach her, staining her outfit, much to her displeasure. The guards and rebels that had witnessed that occurrence could only stare in pure horror and shock.

"This could've been avoided." She mumbled at the torn body before turning her back towards it and returning her attention to the presences she was supposed to keep track of. They were too scattered, the only ones that were closest together were Chopper and Usopp and that pair up wasn't part of the plan. "Something might've happened." Amaya began to run towards the closest presence she could feel: Zoro. Nami was further away for some reason that the assassin wasn't aware of.

She had to move and quickly.

Removing the image of the dead Kurai from her mind, Amaya rushed down the various streets, searching for any of the pirates she had spent the last weeks with.

They had managed so quickly to become her family and she had grown so attached to them. The assassin that had always managed to be an individual that didn't depend on others as much was willing to put her life on the line for the Straw Hat Pirates.

Maybe it was because of the simple minded captain that had managed to reach out to her and give her a chance to be with them. Luffy was so gullible yet reliable and strong.

Everyone had become important to her, even Vivi, that wasn't part of the group, somehow was able to make Amaya trust her with her life.

Usopp, the liar that told the most absurd stories that little Chopper believed in so easily.

Nami, the navigator with a short temper and a crazy passion towards money. Amaya couldn't judge the woman since she, herself, loved to have a good financial base and appreciated the sweet stock of beri.

There was Sanji that, even being this crazy love cook, was so protective over the ones that he loved, even towards the green haired swordsman that he always argued with.

And Zoro... That man was such a delectable nuisance at the beginning but now...? Now he was so much more and Amaya was so thankful that he was so much more now. The swordsman drove her half insane with this strange need of always wanting to be by his side.

Protect him.

Amaya tried her best to even her breathing.

Just thinking about the blasted man made her heart beat like crazy.

The assassin finally reached the location she had felt Zoro's presence but only found a completely destroyed open area and the swordsman was nowhere in sight.

In front of her, lying on the ground, completely covered in blood, was the body of an unconscious, bald man that she didn't know.

"Zoro?" She called out and, further ahead, she saw the swordsman raise his arm in the air, making her rush towards him, kneeling down next to the green haired man. "Zoro, what the hell happened!?"

"You're too loud." His raspy, familiar voice reached her ears but she didn't enjoy the tone: he sounded too weak. The wounds he had didn't help at all with his current state.

"I'm too loud?" She chuckled out nervously, her hands caressing his skull and gently placing it on her lap. "You're awfully wounded you look like you're about to die." Amaya gave the swordsman a crooked smile, her fingers trailing around the wounds he had on his chest.

The swordsman flinched away from her touch, clearly uncomfortable with the pain that light touch brought.

"That hurts, you know?" Zoro smiled lightly before wincing in pain a bit.

"You reckless idiot!" She nearly shouted, the bangs of her hair shadowing her blue orbs that were slowly being filled by tears. His eyes widened in shock at the vision of the always cool assassin losing her control and actually crying in front of someone. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" Her voice shook from emotion as she tried desperately to clean away the tears that started to fall like a waterfall with her bloodied hand. "What would Luffy do if you died!? Don't you know you're important to him!? To all of us!?" Her shaky voice finally reached the shouting level but she quickly bit her lip, holding back her emotions. "To me..." Amaya sobbed lightly, closing her eyes and covering her eyes with her hand. "I know I'm being selfish but... what do you think I would do without you?"

"Just shut up already." He spoke out, his hand quickly finding its way to the back of her head and pulled her down to a long and loving kiss. She was caught off guard, her blue eyes widening in surprised but quickly shut them once more, her fingers tracing his jaw line. "I still have a promise to keep to that blockhead of a captain." He grinned, receiving a quivering smile from the assassin. "And I wouldn't leave you alone."

"Zoro..."

"Trust me, Amaya."

With that sentence, the raven haired woman laughed.

A laughter that was interrupted by nervous sobs and interrupted words that she couldn't manage to say in a straight sentence. If Zoro was able, he would've laughed with her but the wounds were awful, making him grimace whenever a wave of pain washed over his body.

"I trust you, marimo."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Zoro-kun." She laughed before moving aside and gently placing his head back on the ground. "I'll take care of your wounds." She finally informed, removing the cloak she had on and tearing it in long pieces to that she could wrap around to wounds to stop the bleeding. "Can you sit up?" Zoro did his best and, with her help, managed to get to a sitting position letting the woman tend to his wounds. She did her best to not harm him before wrapping his full torso on the straps of her cloak. Once done she let herself sit down on her heels and just stared at the swordsman with calmed eyes.

"You were worried?"

"And you ask? Of course I was." She chuckled lightly before she pulled him for a tight hug. "I was so worried…"

"Oi, let go! You're hurting me." He complained but she didn't release him so Zoro just gave up and held her close against him. "I won't die that soon."

"I hope not." She smiled, her face against the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent once again. She had grown fond of this man, even if he got on her nerves sometimes.

The green haired man couldn't help but plant reassuring and soothing kisses at the top of her head. There was something about her that made him softer.

She truly was a witch.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 18 and we've met Kurai! Amaya's previous captain!**

 **He's a cunt, basically.**

 **I had sooo much fun writing this! It was so good.**

 **Anywho, I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru and Kurai.**


	19. Chapter 19: Rushing

**Chapter 19**

"I'm telling you, my injuries are visibly worse!" Zoro complained as he rushed down the streets towards the centre of town with Nami on his back and Amaya close behind him.

"Oh shut up! You're a man! Stop whining." The navigator told him, punching him lightly on the head.

"Oh Nami, you're an evil one." Amaya chuckled lightly when the ginger haired woman winked at her with a wide smile on her lips. As they rushed closer to the centre, a cloud of sand was before them, growing thicker and thicker. Crocodile's work for sure but for what purpose they did not know. The main worried the three had was to find Vivi as quickly as possible and avoid the scattered fights that were occurring in the middle of that sand cloud. For their luck they could hear the shouts of desperation Sanji was releasing from his mouth as he spoke to Vivi. "They're alright."

They quickly approached the group, finding Luffy perfectly healthy and ready to fight next to Vivi and a royal guard. Close to the three was Usopp completely wrapped up in bandages with Chopper next to him along with Sanji and Eyelashes.

"Usopp!" Nami hit the said man with the blue baton she had been holding onto the entire trip to the tower. "Who asked you to make a party toy?"

"I NEW YOU COULD STAND, DAMN YOU!" Zoro roared out, receiving a loud laughter from Amaya behind him.

"Oh Zoro, calm down and enjoy this moment. Everyone's alright." The black haired assassin smiled and rested her elbow on his shoulder, pointing towards their captain.

"NAMI-SWAN! AMAYA-CHAAAAAN!"

"What's up with all this sand, Vivi?" Amaya asked after giving a tight hug to the blue haired princess.

"I'm sorry, guys." It was Luffy that spoke, that solemn and determined tone in his voice. "I went and lost to him. That's why… I WON'T LOSE AGAIN! You guys take care of the rest!"

"Go on and get out of here, then." Zoro smiled at his captain, the man he had trusted so much throughout their journey together. There was no doubt in his or any of the pirates' minds that Luffy would lose against that Crocodile guy. They trusted their captain with their lives and this emotion was passing onto Amaya as well. She felt she could entrust her life to this joking and constantly cheerful man.

And with that Luffy was off to defeat his opponent.

"So what's happening Vivi?" Nami asked finally removing her attention from her captain that had disappeared to the top of the castle wall.

"The town will explode in ten minutes." She informed without sugar-coating the situation.

"What!?" Usopp sounded outraged for no reason. It was expected for Crocodile to come up with something like that. He was a vile man and nothing would stop him from getting to his goals.

"It's going to be bombed at 4:30. When the Square is bombed no one in a five kilometre radius will survive. Crocodile said that…" Her voice sounded chocked because she was desperately trying to fight back her tears. She loved this town, it was where she was born and raised, no wonder she would feel this sorrow towards it.

"That means both the Rebel and the Royal army will be wiped out." Amaya mumbled under her breath, leaving the group in a heavy silence.

"That damned croc-bastard." Sanji growled out in frustration.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" And there was Usopp quickly panicking for the sake of others.

"Search for the bombers." Zoro's voice called out making everyone turn their attention to the swordsman.

"How are we going to find the bombers in ten minutes?!" Nami placed the question that was quickly followed by several others: Where would they search for it, how will they stop them…

"We don't have time to think about that!"

"But doesn't that mean the bombers will be shooting at least 2.5 kilometres away, right?" The sniper asked, flailing him bandaged arms around in a crazed state.

"Not really." It was Amaya's turn to speak up. "They will most likely be close to the square."

"WHY!? They'll be caught up in the blast as well!" Usopp was still trying to create some logic behind this twisted plan to bomb away the town.

"That's just the kind of man Crocodile is." Nami spoke out between closed teeth.

"Anyone that he can just cast aside, he'll use them to these kind of things." Amaya finally explained, crossing her arms over her chest, lost in thought.

Out of nowhere a large man appeared behind Vivi, holding a sword high up, ready to slash down towards her if it wasn't for Zoro and Sanji that stopped him, pushing him away from her. Quickly a larger group of men appeared, claiming to have found the princess.

Baroque Works agents.

"Damn it. Ten minutes minus... how many seconds?" Sanji was estimating how long he would take to defeat those guys that had appeared to hunt down Vivi.

"We don't have time for that!" Zoro shouted at the blond cook while Amaya shouted at the rest of the pirates to scatter through town and search for the bombers.

"Two seconds." The three spoke out in unison before quickly slashing the large group away. With that they were off. Sanji and Amaya headed left while Zoro turned right towards where Usopp had run off to.

"Where can they be!?" Amaya shouted out in desperation as her blue eyes searched every corner of the streets the two travelled, kicking doors open to search the interiors of the buildings.

"I have no clue but we have to find them quickly." There was frustration in Sanji's voice and that actually frightened her slightly. She had never seen him in this state and it was nerve wrecking.

They continued to run aimlessly down the streets until Amaya just gave up looking on the ground floor. If the bombers were to his the square they would probably be on higher ground.

"Sanji, give me a boost." She was looking up to a tall building of a residential area. "I'll see if I can spot anything above us."

"Very well." He twirled on one foot which she used as leverage to reach the final floor of the building. She held onto the edge of a window before boosting herself up to the rooftop, running along the many buildings, searching both the higher levels of the building and keeping an eye out on the Square.

"SANJI! We need to get closer to the Square! We're too far away!" Amaya shouted out at him that was running at full speed down the streets.

"You're right. Damn it! I don't have time to go back!" He mess his blond hair out of frustration before starting to kick down the building's walls and creating a "short cut" to the town Square. "How much long do we have?"

"Five minutes left!" She shouted as she tried her best to see the time in the Square's clock tower. The time… "THE CLOCK! SANJI I KNOW WHERE THEY CAN BE!" Amaya shouted down to the cook that was still kicking down the walls. She jumped down to ground level and rushed to him. Just when she did so, her blue eyes caught glimpse of a red line of smoke rising in the air. Most definitely Usopp warning them that he knew as well where they should head to. "We must head to the clock tower!"

"Why there?"

"It's a place that most possibly has space to keep the bomb hidden while keeping an eye out for the time AND the confusion happening down on the Square!" She rushed out the information, staying behind him as he kicked yet another wall down.

"You're a genius Amaya-chan! This is why I admire you so much!" He sang out. So much for the worry and frustration he was feeling just a few moments ago. They continued their way down to the centre and came to a full stop when, in large letters, was written on the ground: CLOCK TOWER. It must've been Usopp that left that behind for them, proving her theory right.

"Let's head there!" Amaya rushed down the street this time since they were close by the Square finally and the two made their way inside the clock tower and up the many flight of stairs. It was cold inside the tower even if it was built in the middle of the desert. Without noticing Sanji that had come to a full stop she continued upward to the top of the tower, stopping when she found the first exit to the rooftop.

There was a person standing at the edge of the rooftop shouting down at what seemed to be Sanji. The one that was standing before her was none other than Zoro so she rushed to him and jumped on his back making him shout in panic.

"ZORO!" She cheered getting down from his back and kneeling down on the edge of the rooftop. They weren't high enough to reach the clock. "Hi Sanji! Why did you stay behind?"

"AMAYA-CHAN! Come back to my arms, my princess!"

"What was that shit cook?"

"ZORO! AMAYA! YOU NEED TO REACH THE CLOCK AND BEAT WHOMEVER IS INSIDE!" Usopp shouted out at the two that nodded.

"WAIT!" It was Vivi that spoke. "They can't enter from where they are! The only way to reach the clock is through a staircase in the first floor."

"What was that Vivi!?" Amaya shouted down, trying to listen to what the princess was saying over the ruckus of the fight happening in the town Square.

A loud noise was heard above her head.

Turning upward she saw the clock opening like a door revealing the inside of it: there was a large cannon in it with two people standing in front of it, laughing away.

"GUYS I HAVE A PLAN!" Nami shouted out at the three that were in the tower, trying to figure out how to stop the two Baroque Works agents that were at the clock. "PREPARE TO BOOST VIVI UP TO THE CLOCK!"

"ALRIGHT!" Amaya nodded and released her Kusarigama from the restrains of her belt. The blade danced happily around its owner but had some spastic moves reflecting excitement and adrenaline that the assassin was feeling as well. She launched her Yoru to the edge of the clock opening, locking the blade in place while the rest of the chain danced in the air. "Yoru hold up for me!" She shouted at her blade which stiffened so that the assassin could stand on it. She released the hold of the blade on the building so that the chain would float in the air with her standing there. "Zoro pass them to me!"

"Got it!" He nodded at her and removed his own swords so he could boost Chopper and Vivi towards the assassin that waited patiently for them.

Both Chopper and Vivi reached the swordsman but to their discontent the two at the top saw what they were trying to do so shot at Zoro that was now launching them upward towards Amaya. He hesitated for a second before launching them and that was enough for him to be a second too late to block the two bullets that were directed at him.

"Damn it! Zoro!" Amaya shouted out but there was no time to stop. She took hold of one end of her weapon and used it was a boost for both the reindeer and the princess to jump upward so that Chopper could launch her the last bit that remained. It worked but at the cost of two more pairs of bullets to be shot at Amaya and the doctor. Yoru quickly protected her while Chopper returned to his smaller form and fell. The dark haired assassin caught the smaller reindeer and held him close against his chest before launching her Kusarigama towards the ground, quickly passing by Zoro and forming a small platform for him to land without much harm to be done to him.

"Amaya what about us?" Chopper panicked as he saw the ground approaching quicker and quicker.

"Trust me Chopper." She smiled tenderly at him and turned so that she would take full impact once contact was made towards the ground. She closed her eyes and exhaled. " **Stage 0: Night's Rain**." Upon order, her body scattered to a million small shards of metal that formed a safety surface for Chopper that twirled rapidly under him, cutting away the wind and gravitational force that pulled them down. She had created a sort of elevator for the doctor to arrive safely. Once he got off from the platform, the shards were brought back together as Amaya returned to her human form. The assassin sat up with much effort feeling the exhaustion fall upon her after releasing that stage of power but she refused to rest.

Not now.

Not when Vivi was able to stop the explosion.

 **A/N:**

 **19** **TH** **CHAPTER IS OUT! OH LORDI!**

 **Exams are over! Finally and I'm so happy to be back. Sorry if it was delayed the date but I was able to publish it.**

 **Next chapter is already on the process of being written and let me tell you: I'm having so much fun writing this fanfiction :D I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll see you on the next one.**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya and her Kusarigama.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Bomb

**Chapter 20**

 _"_ _You just have to make sure this little ball goes 'boom', understand?" There it was again. That smile that had secured that Amaya could always be safe with this man. "After that you can come to our ship and we'll take you on many adventures, alright?_

 _Her captain._

 _And now he was using that same smile to convince a young, innocent child to plant a bomb in the centre of the city they were in because a group of people had killed a member of the Rain Pirates._

 _"_ _I understand, Kurai-san." She nodded enthusiastically before running off down the streets, hiding the small sphere that would bring destruction to that city in the small backpack she had._

 _The instant the child disappeared, that smile he had so neatly rehearsed disappeared from his lips, turning to the other three crew members that were with him: Amaya, Shuugen and Tatsu, his second in command._

 _"_ _We'll leave by nightfall. I want to see this place lit up from far away." His voice was cold as he walked pass the three and made his way to the ship. "Tatsu, don't forget what I ordered you to do."_

 _"_ _It's taken care of, captain."_

 _"_ _So the kid is coming with us?" Amaya asked, brushing her short hair into an artistic mess. No answer. The only thing she received was a warning look from Tatsu for her to not push the matter any further. He had been with Kurai longer than Amaya and Shuugen. After all, he wasn't the second in command just because of his skills but also because the captain trusted him fully. At least, that was what Amaya believed. "Captain…"_

 _"_ _Yes, Amaya?" This time he came to a stop and looked at her, a half smile on his lips. Kurai had developed some kind of feeling for her but it wasn't pure linking or appreciation. It was something else that both put her at ease and unsettled her._

 _"_ _The kid won't be in harm's way, will she?" Her usually empty eyes were glowing more and more, showing hints of livelihood and anger that she always hid away thanks to her training as an assassin. The half-smile fell as Kurai looked at the direction the little girl had ran off before he continued to make his way to the ship without saying a word, confirming her suspicion. Amaya turned to where the child had run off to but was stopped by Shuugen that took hold of her arm, squeezing it tightly. "Let go, Shuu." Her voice was cold, piercing him like a knife but the man didn't let go of her._

 _"_ _We can't let you stop her, Amaya." It was Tatsu that spoke this time._

 _"_ _Come on Tatsu. You know just as much as I do that the kid is innocent. At least let her get out of this place safely."_

 _"_ _She'll grow up to know that what we made her do was wrong." Shuugen whispered at her ear, trying to convince the assassin to stop her reckless actions. "She might grow a grudge and order to come after us. You know very well that her family is close to the marines. They_ _ **must**_ _die."_

 _"_ _No!" That was the last drop, she kicked Shuugen away, making him release her before she ran off only to be tackled down by Tatsu. "Let go of me!"_

 _"_ _Lock her up, Tatsu." It was Kurai that was shouting at them. "Don't let her leave for a couple of days."_

 _"_ _Yes, captain."_

 _"_ _Kurai! Stop this pure insanity!" Amaya shouted at him, her blue eyes glued to her captain's figure. Tatsu held her arms, keeping her from moving too much as he raised her off the ground. "You've already balanced the scale when we've killed the ones who killed Mutatsu! The kid's innocent! The village is innocent! Let. Them. Be!"_

 _"_ _My sweet Amaya." He stepped closer to her, stroking her cheek and resting his forehead on her own, letting out a long sigh. "You were always so kind-hearted. I'm starting to believe that you're not made for the life of piracy. I should've never taken you with me."_

 _"_ _Kurai, you did me a favour taking me out of there but this…"_

 _"_ _It's the price they have to pay, Amaya." He opened his dark eyes, peering into her soul. "They killed one of our own and now they have to suffer the consequences. Your job is to follow my order and not question it. You chose me as your leader, your captain."_

 _"_ _I chose you, yes." She moved her shoulders harshly, trying to pry herself from Tatsu's grasp to little use. "But I only chose to follow you because I thought you had a good sense of justice. I guess I was wrong."_

 _"_ _And now you'll hold a grudge against me?" She didn't answer him. It wasn't needed since the next order he gave was the last one she would hear from him. "Lock her away and, once this is done, let's sail and throw her out of our ship."_

 _"_ _But, captain…" Shuugen began, taking a step towards him but stopping instantly when Kurai looked at him with deadly intent in his orbs._

 _"_ _She questioned my order. That is a price she'll have to pay as well." And with that, the captain left the three alone, leaving a bitter taste in Amaya's mouth and an aching pain in her chest._

 _…_ _._

"EVERYONE! HELP ME!" Even over all the commotion, Vivi's voice reached the group at the bottom of the tower. "THE BOMB HAS A TIMER!"

"WHAT!?" They spoke in unison, speaking out their frustration and horrific surprise towards the cunning and awful Crocodile.

"You mean… it will blow up either way?" Chopper spoke, voice shaky with emotion, his eyes glued to the small figure at the tower that was Vivi.

"Usopp… you don't know how to defuse a bomb by any chance?" Amaya's voice was quiet but the snipper heard her well.

"I don't… WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Usopp finally freaked out, the whole situation weighing him down into that state. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"USOPP!" The raven haired assassin's voice echoed through the Square, making the group of pirates turn their heads to her sudden break. "There has to be a way." Her voice was calm but there was irritation, anger and… sadness behind her voice, mixed up with other emotions that she couldn't quite understand. "Get out of here, NOW! I'll go get Vivi." She burst into a sprint towards the tower, launching an end of her weapon to latch onto the stone wall so that she could begin climbing it but someone held her back. It was Zoro that was holding onto her arm. "Let go, Zoro! We don't have time for this!" She growled at him, never once looking at him.

"What are you planning to do?"

"To get Vivi! She must be safe. I don't care about the city anymore. I care about her safety and yours." Above them, the princess's shouts of frustration towards Crocodile reached them but none dared to look up. "Now let go and get out of here."

"SHE CARES FOR THESE PEOPLE!" Zoro shouted back at her, making her figure tense up more yet she didn't look back at him. "We promised to help her and that's what we'll do."

"I don't want her to die." Her voice came out as a whimper, almost childish. "I don't want this to happen again." She turned to face the swordsman finally and, much to his astonishment, her blue eyes were filled with tears, looking like the ocean itself. Too much was written on her at the moment, so many things were going through her mind at that time and she couldn't process it all. All she knew was that Vivi was that same child that had ran off with the bomb to her death. The princess was now standing at the wolf's den, the bomb right next to her with no idea of what to do, almost as if waiting for her own death.

Amaya didn't want her past to repeat itself.

She didn't want another person that had grew dear to her to perish.

She didn't want Vivi to die.

Not when Amaya could still move.

Not when she could do something to protect her.

Not only her but the Straw Hats as well.

The ones that had taken her in with open arms after she was thrown overboard from her previous crew that she had entrusted with her life.

"Amaya…" It was a whisper that came from his lips. Roronoa Zoro was just stunned by her sudden burst of emotions. The assassin was a roller coaster to him and he just didn't know how to react to these unstable states she found herself in sometimes.

"Look…" Usopp pointed at the sky where a gigantic bird was taking the bomb away with him, up above into the sky.

"It's that bird guy…" Sanji mumbled his eyes averting from the bird, to where Vivi was now kneeling down and to Amaya that was looking up, her figure shaking lightly.

The bird flew above the cloud of sand, leaving all those bellow him behind, as he flew to his demise. Ten seconds later a blast was heard before deafening everyone that stood on the Square, a wave pushing them, some falling to their knees.

The pirates were left stunned looking at what had just happened.

Not only that but… the ones that were fighting just moments ago came to a full stop for about 5 seconds before proceeding with the fight. The force didn't stop them from their bloody intents: the Rebels to stop the madness that had been installed by the Royals and the royal guard trying to put a stop to the insanity of the fight.

The bomb had defused.

Vivi was safe but at the cost of another life.

Someone that she had held dear to her heart.

And yet… the pirates that had been with her through this journey spoke a word. They just stared at the fight that continued without an end in sight. That is, until their ears caught a single voice that shouted above all the ruckus of the fight.

Vivi's voice came from above them one more time, sounding mechanical.

A broken record.

She was repeating the same thing over and over again.

Please! Stop fighting!

Please!

Stop fighting!

Please… STOP FIGHTING!

For what? Only for her cries to fall on deaf ears. The only ones hearing her were the Straw Hat pirates and the princess herself although… She probably wasn't paying attention to what she was speaking. All the wanted…

What she desired the most was for them to stop their senseless fighting.

"You five! DO SOMETHING!" It was Nami that spoke up, holding Zoro by the collar and pushing him towards the crowd. "Punch them! Kick them! Anything you can to make them stop!" Sanji was the next one to be pushed before she headed towards Amaya but the navigator didn't need to do anything. Amaya went on her own, tears on her eyes as she got lost in the cloud of sand that still surrounded the Square.

And they fought…

They did anything they could to stop both the rebels and the royals to stop their senseless confrontation.

Anything that was in their grasp.

Punching them unconscious, tying them up so that they would stop, destroy their weapons… Everything and anything.

All this with the echo of Vivi's voice on the background requesting what the pirates were attempting to do.

Stop that madness.

It didn't end straight away. The first ones to stop were the Straw Hat Pirates when they saw a figure being launched up to the sky. A figure that had a long coat that fell off of his shoulders.

Crocodile.

Luffy had kept his promise to Vivi to defeat him.

"He did it." Amaya mumbled, a huge smile crawling to her lips. "HE DID IT!" Her head turned to where Vivi was now standing silent, her blue eyes shining brightly. "VIVI HE DID IT! LUFFY DID IT!"

"I NEVER DOUBTED HIM!" Usopp shouted, raising his arms in the sky.

Vivi felt relief and, well… the Straw Hats felt…

Pride in his captain.

Pride in being part of his crew.

The true icing on the cake was that, moments later, rain started to fall from the sky.

Rain that made everyone that was still lost in their squabble to stop and fall silent so that Vivi's words could finally reach them.

"PLEASE! DON'T FIGHT ANYMORE!" Her voice now came as clear as water, hitting them all. The sand cloud began to lower as the water died it down. "This rain, just as it is falling… Just as it always had… it will fall again. The nightmare… has finally ended!"

 **A/N:**

 **That's chapter 20 done!**

 **Writing this chapter to the sound of "Clair de Lune" from Claude Debussi was worth it! It helped me so much. A soothing yet somewhat chaotic song. When I listen to the song is both a storm and a calm sea. I LOVE IT!**

 **I'm just excited today: Portugal passed to the semi-finals yesterday which was… technically at the 30** **th** **of June. So much intensity but I'm so happy that they were able to push through that game! So proud of my country. Let's see if Portugal stays strong against Wales.**

 **You got a bit of back story to Amaya's previous crew! Which is fantastic! I think I'll write more of these small backstory thingies to future chapters. I am rewriting a few of the previous ones so that I can substitute them because of minor mistakes.**

 **As always! I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya and Yoru no Ame.**


	21. Chapter 21: Farewell Alabasta

**Chapter 21**

"There he is." Sanji stated as the group finally walked away from the Square, in search for their captain. There were still some quarrels between the Rebels and the Royal Army but it came to a stop when Chaka and Igaram returned. Amaya didn't have the chance to meet either of them but the crew was very surprised to see Igaram's return. They were now standing before an aged man that was filled with scraps and wounds, carrying an unconscious Luffy on his back. "That guy on your back… Thank for carrying him out here. He's with us. We'll take him from here."

"So you're the pirates that brought Vivi back to this country?" The man asked, his face not showing a hint of emotion, or so it seemed. He was wearing fine clothing, probably from royalty, and had a weird shaped beard.

"And who are you?" Sanji continued to ask.

"Papa!" Vivi's voice was heard in the distance and it actually took a while for the blond cook to process what she had just said.

"YOU'RE VIVI'S FATHER!?" The meaning of the word "papa" finally clicked in his brain.

Amaya was more worried to stay awake a bit longer. Surely she wasn't the only one feeling both physically and mentally exhausted at that time but… just a bit longer she would hang on.

"So you're the king?" Zoro questioned, making more a statement than an actual question that needed answers.

The man handed Luffy to the crew and the raven haired assassin rushed to him, so that she could place him carefully against a nearby building, letting the captain rest peacefully.

"I was prepared for death but he saved me. After he defeated Crocodile, he carried us back up to the surface. It is difficult to conceive of one possessing so much power." A smile finally appeared on his face. "He needs to have his wounds tended. As well as all of you."

"So Vivi, hurry up and go back." Zoro casually said as he sat down on the floor against a wall. "Go back to the Square."

"The rebellion is over but without the words of the king and the princess to guide them, it won't be a real ending." Usopp quickly explained to a confused Vivi.

"Then we should all-…"

"Vivi-chan…" Sanji cut her off. "You understand, right? We're marked men. We aren't going to concern ourselves with countries and such!"

"We'll go to the Palace when we're ready." Nami assured her with a smile on her face. "We're exhausted."

With peaceful smiles on their faces and silent goodbyes, Vivi departed with his father towards the Square to address their people while the pirates stayed behind. Only when she disappeared from their line of sight did they just crumbled to the ground, falling asleep instantly, not bother one bit about the aching pain they would feel afterward.

The group just needed to rest.

To sleep for god knows how long! But they had deserved it.

…..

 _"_ _Amaya don't do this. It will ruin you so fast that you won't see it coming." Her sister, Atsuko, had warned her a million times that the group of assassins that had come for her was bad news but Amaya wouldn't listen. Rebel phase she was going through that would lead her to make the worst decision in her life._

 _A decision she would come to regret._

 _"_ _It's the only way to protect you all." The raven haired girl opened her arms, brows furrowed at her sister's discontentment with her decision. You saw what those pirates done to our mother! You suffered because of that too or have you forgotten!?"_

 _That last part had won her a smack across the face._

 _"_ _You weren't here and consider yourself lucky." Atsuko's voice was a mere whisper at that moment. A dangerous whisper. "Father took you on a trip and you are lucky you didn't see what happened here and thank goodness you didn't." She poked her finger against Amaya's chest, hurting her lightly. "You saw what our state was when you arrived. You saw how father reacted and you know very well how you felt at the time but that is_ _ **no excuse**_ _to do something as stupid as what you are saying right now!"_

 _"_ _IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN THINK OF ATSUKO!" Amaya was so irritated and desperate at the moment she just burst into a frantic shouting state at her sister, yelling everything and nothing. Empty reasons why she should train with Samuru's assassin group._

 _A ridiculous and under measured obsession over protecting her family._

 _"_ _You'll kill us all if you do that! Amaya, listen to me!"_

 _"_ _Enough of this, Atsuko!" With that, the black haired woman turned her back to her sister, her family, and her friends for the sake of their safety._

 _She wanted to protect them all against whatever dangers that would present themselves in the future. Amaya needed to be stronger for them._

 _She rushed to the shore of the island where Samuru was waiting for her return._

 _As promised he was there, waiting with a smile on his face, a smile she would grow to hate and despise. A smile that Kurai had always used as well and she was too blinded to see that, although… Kurai had some sort of emotion behind that smile, even if it was twisted. Samuru, on the other hand, it was an empty kind of smile to lure those who wanted to work for him at any cost._

 _The weak._

 _The desperate._

 _People like Amaya was at the time._

 _"_ _Is this your final decision? There will be no turning back, Amaya." He spoke calmly and his smile widened when she nodded, unbalanced determination glowing in her blue eyes. Determination that would blind her in future years. "Then welcome, my dear, to your new life." He said as he placed an arm over her shoulders and casually walked with her along the shore, telling her of the many new people she would meet and making empty promises of protection and safety._

 _The same promises that had fooled her for so long._

 _Kurai had done the same kind of promises but his were partially kept. At least he had that kind of compassion towards her to actually keep his end of the bargain even if it wasn't to its fullest._

 _…_

"It looks like a pool!" Amaya's eyes shone with excitement at the sight of the gigantic bathtub of the palace. The group had arrived at Vivi's home late, still carrying an unconscious Luffy with them that only woke up after three days. Of course, three days sleeping meant that the captain needed to eat the amount of food equivalent to what he had lost during the time he was asleep. "And you haul all this space to yourself Vivi? I'm so jealous!" She sang out as she let her bath towel drop to the ground and jumped into the tub, letting the warm water hug her body. "It's so good!"

"Don't get too overwhelmed, Amaya." Nami chuckled as she spilled a bucket of water on her and Vivi. "Can you wash my back?"

"Yes, of course Nami." The princess smiled at the navigator before sitting down on the small benches of the large bathroom.

"This is so great! I wonder if any ships out there have baths this big in them." Nami chanted out, letting out a long and delighted sigh.

"I'm sure there is. The sea is so vast! We've seen Giants…"

"Giants?" Amaya rested her forearms on the edge of the enormous bathtub, curiosity shining in her eyes as Vivi nodded and continued enumerating what they had seen.

Giants and dinosaurs.

Cherry blossoms in a snowy island when they found Chopper.

"I wanted to see giants and dinosaurs… I bet they were so cool!" The assassin sang out before continuing to swim casually. Between the mist from the bath she saw a couple of heads peeking out from the wall that separated the male's bath from the woman's one.

"Wait a minute, what are you all doing up there?" Vivi's question confirmed Amaya's doubt. The Straw Hat pirates were peeping at them.

"Where is my Zoro-kun?" Amaya joked around, imagining her swordsman shivering lightly when she said his name. Amusing. "And here I thought Zoro wanted to see me showering. So disappointed."

"What was that, you witch?" Zoro's voice grew closer to the wall before a green head peeped up, looking at her, only to get red instantly. She was standing closer to the wall, the small towel wrapped around her body and a devious smile on her lips. Sanji was the first to get a nose bleed and, to help or worsen this state of them, Nami got up and joined her.

"Alright, it will be 100,000 beri each." The navigator said with her bargain skills showing up before both she and Amaya dropped their towels to the ground. All the males fell backwards, blood spewing from their noses while Zoro was the last to get down, a thin line of blood falling to his lip, his eyes not budging from Amaya's figure. To him she was more beautiful than when he had seen her back at Drum Island. Her body shining from the water that dripped down, caressing her sides was breath taking; and the way her black hair was now drenched and hugging her back was amazingly beautiful. The colour that jumped to the eye was that crimson ribbon tied to her wrist that never seemed to leave her.

Amaya was always holding onto it.

"Like what you see?" She chuckled lightly and winked at him, waking the swordsman up from his fantasies.

"That will be 100,000 beri from you Zoro." Nami informed right when he jumped down the wall to return to the rest of the men that were probably passed out on the ground. Turning to sit at the edge of the bathtub, Amaya could hear Zoro curse under his breath how much of a witch she was, much to her amusement. Silence fell on the bathroom before Nami's voice rang out in a calm noise. "We're thinking of leaving tonight."

"Really!?" Vivi was both surprised and saddened by the farewell that was approaching at a rapid pace. She didn't want to be departed from the people that had made her enjoy life so much.

"There's no reason for us to be here anymore, is there? Our captain is awake and the Marines are probably at the harbour. Our ship's going to be in danger."

"She is right, Vivi." Amaya agree, getting back into the warm water that she was enjoying so much. "We mustn't put our ship in danger, otherwise, how would be a group of pirates without a ship?"

Nami chuckled and the three fell silent, smiles returning to their lips when they heard the repeated words of gratitude from the king from the other side.

….

"Hurry up and DO something!" Nami shouted at the ones that were doing their best at protecting Going Merry from the relentless attacks of the Marines.

"We can only protect one side at a time!" Sanji answered back, rushing to another end of the ship, protecting it from yet another shower of spears that pierced the Going Merry anyway. Zoro and Luffy were doing their best, deflecting the attacks as well, while Amaya was using her Yoru to stop the spears' course and letting them fall to the ocean. Usopp was worried with firing the cannons at the ships while Chopper was downstairs trying to repair the damage that still reached the ship.

Even Bon Clay, aka Mr. 2, was doing his best to repair the ship that belonged to the people that were his enemies just a few days ago.

"We can't rush or retreat from them… They keep their formation." Amaya continued, informing Nami of what she was already aware of.

"Can't you use that thing you did back at the clock tower?" Zoro asked, slashing away another spear only for two to hit the ship.

"Only with myself and my weapon. I don't know how to do it with other metals! GYAH!" She shrieked as a spear had gotten a little too close for comfort but Sanji was quick to kick it away, protecting the assassin. "Thank you Sanji-san."

"You're welcome, Amaya-chwan!"

Suddenly an explosion was heard south to where the ship was. Usopp had managed to hit the two ships that were blocking that exit.

"Full speed ahead, Nami! We have an opening!" Amaya shouted at the navigator that nodded but yet another warning came from Bon Clay's ship.

"BON CLAY-SAMA! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM! It's the black cage!" A man shouted from the highly pink ship that held Mr. 2's men.

"What!?" The ballerina man panicked.

"What is it?" Luffy questioned, casually walking up to him.

"Black Cage Hina, the Marine's headquarters Captain that patrols this area. This is not good. Let's get out of here as quickly as we can!" Bon Clay ordered his men that shouted in agreement and made preparations to go at full speed towards the only exit they had at the moment. Yet, the Straw Hats made no motion as to be in a hurry to leave. "What are you doing? We must take this chance and leave as quickly as possible."

"If you want you can leave. We can't." Luffy said, in his constantly informal way of speaking.

"What do you mean you can't!?"

"We made a promise to be at the eastern harbour by noon." Nami began to explain, catching Bon Clay off guard. "There's no time to sail back. We have to press forward."

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! What kind of treasure could possibly be there that's worth your lives!?" Mr. 2 continued, trying to convince them to leave.

To survive.

"We're going to see a nakama." Luffy turned to face Alabasta that was at the distance.

…

Thanks to Bon Clay's help, the Straw Hat pirates managed to escape the Marine's siege but with his sacrifice at being captured by them.

It was thanks to that weirdly dressed man that they had managed to keep their promise to be by the harbour at noon for Vivi.

They were indebted to those pirates.

Everyone was still a bit shaken up from the battle that had happened between Bon Clay and the Marines. It had been… intense to say the least: a pirate that risked his life to protect those he had claimed to be his enemies.

"They're coming again!" Luffy warned as he spotted the ships approaching the Going Merry once more. This time with the intent to invade and capture them, not just sinking them to the bottom of the ocean.

As the Marines invaded the ship, the pirates fought with all their might for the sake of keeping their promise to the princess of Alabasta but, as well, for the sacrifice that Bon Clay had done for them.

They fought relentlessly, the sound of Vivi's speech heard in the background very faintly. The speech that symbolized that she didn't go to the harbour to part with them.

Finally gaining space from the Marines and a break, the ship headed towards the harbour as quickly as they could, still able to catch some of the speech.

"That's Vivi…" Zoro spoke out to his captain, telling him that she had chosen to stay in her country.

"That only sounded like Vivi." There it was again. That simplistic logic Luffy always had but one that was honest, correct and just. "She's definitely going to be at the place we promised, right?"

"Yeah, she is." The swordsman crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's go… It's past noon." Sanji called out despite Luffy's anxious state of seeing the princess one last time.

"Let's get off the shit and look! I'm sure she's there!" Luffy tried to convince them to wait just a bit longer even though the Marines were on their tail.

"The Marines are coming after us again!" Usopp shouted at the crew.

"How many ships do they have!?" Amaya growled, climbing up the stairs that led to the small garden with the tangerine trees Nami adored so much.

"TURN THE SHIP! WE MUST LEAVE!" Usopp shouted and Nami followed suit, turning the Going Merry away from the island.

As the Marines approached the crew's belief that Vivi would appear diminished except for Luffy's will. He never seemed to give up until he got what he wanted.

"EVERYONE!" It was her. Luffy's patient wait had paid off. Vivi was there at the harbour for them, Carue at her side and a smile on her face.

"VIVI!"

"Vivi's here!"

"VIVI-CHWAN!"

"The marines are almost here!"

All those cheers, even in the dark situation they were in, the pirates couldn't help but smile and cheer.

Vivi had kept her promise.

She was there!

"I'm here to say goodbye!" Her voice reached them, catching the pirates off guard. Luffy's smile disappeared, replaced with doubt and confusion. "I cannot go with you! Thank you for everything! I want to have more adventures, but… I can't because I love my country! That's why I can't come with you! I…" Her voice failed a bit. "I…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I will stay here… But if we ever meet again, will you still call me your nakama?"

"Anyth-…" Luffy began but Nami quickly covered his mouth, silencing him from whatever he was about to say that would endanger Vivi.

"DON'T ANSWER!" The navigator growled at her captain. "The Marines already saw Vivi. If they get any proof of Vivi's affiliation with us… She'll become a criminal. Let's just make this a silent farewell." The pirates turned their back to Vivi, anger, sorrow and whatever other negative emotion weighing on their backs.

"Hey…" Luffy's voice came out law and calm, almost dragged as he lifted the sleeve of his long cloak and revealed the 'x' that had marked them as nakama and kept them from being fooled by Bon Clay's tricks.

They all got the message, lining up and raising their arms into the sky, revealing the 'x' to the princess that waited at the shoreline for their answer.

Their silent farewell.

Silence for her safety.

But it wasn't painful now even if they didn't say a word to reassure her.

Vivi had gotten the message for sure.

Shot were fired from the Marine ships, cannon balls that fell to the ocean, creating salty rain to fall over their heads, yet, the Straw Hat Pirates didn't budge from their place.

That was until the marines got close enough to the ship to actually hit it.

"SET SAIL!"

Upon Luffy's order the Going Merry returned to his chaotic organized pace of getting everything in place for them to escape the marines.

With that, they bid one last farewell to the island of Alabasta.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 21! DONE! It was a bit longer compared to the other ones but it deserves it. WE'VE REACHED THE END OF ALABASTA! :D FINALMENTE!**

 **Sorry for the Portuguese there! I've been writing these chapters non-stop since I am currently on vacation time… kind of. I still need to see if I did well on the exams so that I can begin working on my college entry! :D**

 **I'm so proud of my sweet Portugal! We won the Euro 2016! Oh! I'm so happy! But it was a bit saddening that Cristiano Ronaldo couldn't play because of his injury :c WE WON NONETHELESS! Our football team isn't just that one man and it's amazing to see that the team could overcome the difficulty of losing not just a great player but also their captain at the beginning of the game.**

 **And again, classical music accompanied me with this chapter. This time was from Franz Liszt "Liebestraum"**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did. Oh Amaya, you daredevil, you.**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya, Samuru, Kurai, Atsuko and Yoru no Ame**


	22. Chapter 22: Now That's a Kiss

**Chapter 22**

 _"_ _Why are you shaming yourself like this?" Amaya sat back on the couch, raising an eyebrow at the man before her. The one that had been taken under Samuru's wing along with herself._

 _Shinji._

 _He was the same age as her and was incredibly tall… or maybe she was just a midget. His hair was a red mess but fit so well with his face; dark green eyes that sent delectable shivers down her spine and… well… A body of the gods that she was jokingly mocking at the time._

 _"_ _Don't like it?"_

 _"_ _The moment you're walking around in your birthday suit to try and get some attention? Please! You don't have anything I'm interested in." She laughed out, crossing her legs and casually looking the man from top to bottom, trying to actually make him feel uncomfortable._

 _It had worked since he quickly rushed to the shack that had become his bedroom and got dressed in his training armour._

 _"_ _Happy now?"_

 _"_ _Much better. See, you don't need to embarrass yourself any further like this. Well… give us a minute to begin training and then I have something else to pick on you."_

 _"_ _You know very well that I can get better at this! Samuru said that some are late bloomers!" This caused a burst of laughter to erupt from her chest._

 _"_ _Bad choice of words, Shinji." Amaya finally got up from the couch and stretched herself like a cat, cracking her aching bones. "Much better. Want to warm up?"_

 _"_ _To get beaten up before practise? No thank you."_

 _"_ _Well… you are a late bloomer anyways." She shrugged and walked away from him casually as the boy continued to complain._

 _"_ _Are you ready to begin?" It was Samuru's voice that reached the two and they could only smile with enthusiasm and excitement. He was finally going to let them be chosen by their respective weapons along with teaching them how to access the Five Stages of Assassination that varied very little from person to person. It usually kept the standards of separation, shattering, shadow, poison and wind._

 _They followed their master into the main house of the assassins and led them to a very spacious, underground room covered with grey cold stones. Everything looked very stoic and sober._

 _Too empty._

 _The only thing that actually took a bit of space was a large pit at the centre of the room that had sand on the ground._

 _"_ _This is… Not what I expected." Amaya commented as she followed Samuru to the edge of the pit and looked down. It was basically an arena with no quick escape except if they actually put full effort into climbing the barely protruding rocks on the wall that surrounded it or with help._

 _"_ _Expected a room filled with already enchanted weapons?" Samuru asked, looking over his shoulders, receiving slight nods from the two. He laughed lightly. "Everyone here had the same idea. The weapons are formed after beasts that you defeat in this arena. They are associated to Stage 0 that you'll might be able to access. Mine was a hellhound therefore my Stage is related to fire."_

 _"_ _So… we just need to kill it?" Shinji asked bluntly receiving another chuckle from Samuru._

 _"_ _It depends on the creature that appears. You won't be able to submit a fairy by killing it. That would only result in a fearful and disobedient weapon. You need to know how to approach it, whatever it appears before you."_

 _"_ _Question!" Amaya finally spoke out once again._

 _"_ _Yes, Amaya?"_

 _"_ _How does this all work?"_

 _"_ _Go in and see for yourself." Samuru reached out his hand towards the pit where she jumped down and looked at the walls. There were inscriptions on them that surprised her and made her trail her fingers over them._

 _"_ _Enchantments?" She looked up at them and Samuru smiled._

 _"_ _You have a sharp eye."_

 _"_ _No… Most things around this joint circles around enchantments." As she finished speaking she heard a low noise behind her. Turning around she saw the sands twirling and taking form into a majestic creature. A face of an eagle where the front paws were claws of the same bird; two grandiose black wings resting on each side of its body while the rest turned into a lion._

 _A Griffin._

 _Amaya's eyes shone with awe before she completely snapped out of it when the creature lunged towards her, slashing her forearm a bit. It was a flesh wound but it burnt and the skin around it slowly turned dark, releasing a foul smell._

 _Poison._

 _Her forearm was rotting away._

 _Out of panic she took a strong bite, tearing away the flesh that was dark before sucking out the poison. That is if she was still on time of stopping it from flowing to the rest of her body._

 _"_ _Amaya careful!" Shinji's voice reached out to her and she looked up to see the Griffin standing before her, beak opened and ready to tear her away._

 _He bent down to snap his beak closed around her neck but she rolled between his strong paws and crouched down, turning sideways to the creature._

 _Despite a hybrid some techniques towards the animals could work, right?_

 _"_ _Hush now…" She spoke out, almost as a lullaby towards the animal that seemed to ease a bit once hearing her. "That's it… I don't want to hurt you." She got up but kept facing the creature sideways, reaching one arm out, slowly. Step by step she walked closer to the Griffin that seemed to be a bit more at ease with her presence. Her energy. Just a few steps away she stopped and let the creature meet her hand, receiving the tender touch from the assassin on its head. "That's a good boy." Once she felt comfortable enough she reached to its neck and hugged it gently, being blinded by a bright light before the Griffin turned to a chained weapon with two ends that looked like small scythes._

 _A Kusarigama._

 _"_ _Night's Rain actually did it! I'm surprised that this Ame was able to do it." Samuru laughed and clapped away, looking at Shinji helping her out of the pit._

 _"_ _Don't call me Night's Rain! I hate that! Although…" She mumbled, looking at the weapon that danced around her filled with life. "Ame… Yoru no Ame…"_

 _…_ _._

Amaya shook lightly in her sleep before opening her eyes only to face herself with a part of dark eyes looking down at her.

"It's weird that you watch me sleep, Zoro-kun." She stretched herself like a cat before sitting up on the Going Merry's wooden surface. "But oh so interesting that you are so fascinated with an unconscious woman."

"Oi!" He complained but, breathed in deeply before actually saying what he wanted to say to the damned witch he had grown attached to. "I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yes…?"

"What was that sudden burst of confidence back at Alabasta?" She raised an eyebrow at him so that he could specify what he was trying to say to her. "At… the bath house." There was a slight blush that disappeared from his cheeks so quickly, Amaya thought she had imagined it.

"Oh, that… Just wanted to tease you and see how you reacted." She chuckled lightly, caressing the back of his skull with her nails. "Seems it had some effect on you."

"You witch."

"Why thank you." Amaya smiled lightly, brushing her nose against his neck, taking in his scent of ale and sea.

So soothing.

"Do you have any idea what that did to me? I couldn't sleep because of that!" Zoro growled at her but that only amused her further.

"You could've just jerk one off and be a little more relieved."

"W-what!?"

"You heard me." She shrugged, turning sideways from him and tilting her head lightly. "Or you could've called me." She turned her back to him and sat on the rail of the Going Merry, falling silent.

"You're not going to say anything else?"

"What do you want me to say? I told you that the one that interests me the most is you but I can't do anything more if you do not wish to do so." She looked over her shoulder, a devious smile on her lips when she saw the stunned swordsman looking at her petit figure. "I've grown to care about you and, I'll be damned, I've missed the sensation of caring for someone and wanting to protect them." She chuckled lightly, turning her head towards the sea that was before her. "Heck, I want to protect all of you now but you…" A heavy sigh escaped her lips, her shoulders dropping lightly. Zoro quickly embraced her waist, pulling her close to him and making her slide off of the rail, her only support being him and her knees on the rail, keeping her from falling. "Z-Zoro!"

"How can you do this?" He growled at her ear, brushing his face against her hair, her neck and down to her shoulder. "I want to protect you as well, woman. Keep you safe from harm and have you always with me." His voice turned from a growl into a soft whisper. "I even feel jealous when that shit cook talks to you." He felt her suppress a light chuckle that threatened to turn into a loud burst of laughter. He pulled her up from the rail before setting her down safely, her feet standing on solid ground and made her turn to face him. "You truly are a witch." A chuckle escaped his lips before he leaned towards her and gently pressed his lips against hers, finally giving Amaya the kiss he'd been meaning to give her for quite some time.

A kiss that warmed them both, wrapping them up in a complete bliss of comfort and safety.

Safety of their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, comfort in the gentle touch of their lips against one another, savouring the pleasantness of a calm and… actually romantic moment between the two.

It felt so nice to Amaya to just kiss the swordsman before her, it felt natural: the way one of his hands caressed her back while the other snaked up to her neck, pulling her closer; the way his hair felt so nice whenever she brushed it with her fingers; his warm breath that heated up her cheeks.

It felt so pleasant and… lovely, yet… her heart ached. It was a comforting pain in all honesty and she enjoyed it. The way her heart would skip a beat whenever he kissed her or touched her.

Was this what love was? That ache she felt in her heart, tugging at her emotions but wanting to feel more of it? Wanting to feel more alive with just these feelings?

She didn't dare to say the words though out loud or in her head.

Not the 'I love you' her heart was trying to shout at her, deafening her ears with the rhythmic beat that missed once in a while. Instead she chanted the 'Trust me' that Zoro had requested from her so many times. Was that their 'I love you', now? Trust me?

Her mind focused on the sheer excitement of how his hands became needy and hungry, craving to touch her skin. His fingers lifted the hem of her shirt so that he could touch her hips more intimately, giving her goose bumps.

"What do you think you're doing, marimo!?" Sanji's voice pulled them out of their trance for one another. Amaya saw the annoyance in the cook's face and actual heartbreak. "Did he force himself onto you, my dear Amaya?" He sang out, twirling to her side.

"Not really no." Her decisive words came like a punch to the blond cook that crumbled to the ground in an emotional mess.

"Pull yourself together, shit cook." Zoro crossed his arms over his chest, casting a few glances at the man that didn't move an inch from the ground.

"I am useless… I couldn't save a fine lady from this shitty moss head." Sanji whimpered out in defeat.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" The swordsman shouted but Amaya placed a hand on his chest, telling him to stop. He only breathed out heavily but nodded.

"Go do some warm-ups because I need a bit of practise." Amaya waved Zoro off only after planting a light kiss on the corner of his lips, earning herself a growl. "Trust me, Zoro-kun." She whispered against his ear, the man shivering visibly before walking away almost like a robot. The assassin laughed before kneeling down next to Sanji that was still sulking in his sorrow. "Sanji-kun…"

"What have I done to deserve this?" He complained, not daring to look at Amaya.

"There's no need for you to be like that, you know?"

"But… that shitty marimo took you from me!" He cried out, taking her hand in his much larger ones.

"OI!" Zoro's voice was heard from a close distance and that brought a smile to Amaya's lips.

"Listen, I'm still here, alright? And Nami-san is still here." She wrapped an arm over his shoulders, pointing at their ginger navigator that was leaning against the tangerine tree, looking into the horizon. "Not all hope is lost, Sanji-kun. I'm here to help you in any way possible."

"Oh Amaya-chwan you are so kind hearted." He cried out, covering his eyes with his forearm. "NAMI-SWAN!" With that he skipped away towards the navigator, singing out the joys that had suddenly swollen his heart.

The assassin laughed lightly before heading to where Zoro was doing a set of push-ups.

"Where's my Yoru?" She asked and the swordsman only motioned his head towards the front part of the ship where Luffy was playing around with her weapon. "LUFFY! My Yoru is not a pet!"

"But it's so much fun Amaya!"

"Fine! Zoro I'm fighting without weapons!" She laughed when the swordsman shouted at his captain to return the Kusarigama but Luffy ignored the swordsman claiming that the assassin didn't need her weapon to fight him. Blow to the ego that was for sure.

"I miss her!" The crew sang out together capturing both Zoro and Amaya off guard.

"If you wanted to take her with us you could've just force her." The swordsman claimed receiving depreciative comments from the rest of the members.

"So we finally got away from that island." A female voice spoke from behind the two that were walking towards the edge of the Going Merry.

Amaya turned around and face a person that she recognized from the wanted posters. The only difference was that she was older… Far older than the posters.

Nico Robin.

 **A/N:**

 **Another chapter DONE! I am having sooo much fun.**

 **Yes it's early this chapter but I am giving you this as a treat for the lack of updates on the other months that I was studying for exams and midterms. Do not worry there will be another chapter on Sunday! I'm already writing the 25** **th** **chapter.**

 **A little explanation: Yoru no Ame means Night's Rain, the nickname given to Amaya from the inhabitants of her home island. It's a bit confusing but I'll explain in future chapters.**

 **Anywho! This is fun =3**

 **There's just one thing that I want to share as well: I would appreciate if you would leave a review. It's my means of knowing if I'm doing a good job or if I need to change some detail. If I'm not doing a good job I'd appreciate if you write that so that I can correct it.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya, Samuru, Shinji and Yoru no Ame!**


	23. Chapter 23: A Fortunate Meeting

**Chapter 23**

Chaos erupted once the Straw Hat Pirates made sense of whom was in their ship. That is… all except for Amaya, since she wasn't fully aware of what had happened between the pirates and Nico Robin, and Sanji because… well… He's Sanji.

Both Nami and Zoro were in their fighting stances while Luffy and Usopp were further behind them. Sanji, Chopper and Amaya just leaned against the rail of the staircase that led to the mini garden with the tangerine tree.

"Who's she?" The doctor asked at Sanji but he was just completely lost in the woman's strange beauty.

"It doesn't matter who she is! She's a beautiful lady." The blond cook sang out never once removing his gaze from her.

Amaya was still a bit brought back since the woman was Nico Robin: a person with a 79.000.000 bounty on her head since she was eight. Despite this fact, the assassin didn't know the woman's true intentions of being on the Going Merry. Nonetheless, she had to stay alert since the crew was on the defensive mode towards her.

As Nami began to question her intentions, Robin revealed that she was a devil fruit user by knocking away their weapons with arms that appeared on the pirates' bodies.

And thus the interrogation with Usopp began.

"What is your full name?" The sniper began but quickly bowed down, presenting himself to her.

"Nico Robin." She had this attractive aura whenever she moved or spoke.

Charisma.

"Alright! Nico Robin, what is your occupation?"

"I'm an archaeologist."

"Are you buying any of this?" It was Zoro that had approached Amaya and whispered into her ear, warming her skin.

 _So close…_

"I don't know her intentions and I hold nothing against her." She was quick to answer her eyes never leaving the woman that was under interrogation. "I won't lower my guard nonetheless, if that's what you're worried about." She smirked and despite not looking at him she was aware that he was pleased with that.

"Do you know anything about her?" He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his gaze to Nico Robin.

"Wanted by the Government at the age of eight with a high bounty on her head. Don't know the reason behind it though." She shrugged lightly and whistled to call her weapon towards her. Yoru no Ame flew to its owner and hugged her right leg as the assassin made her way to the edge of the ship to look at the ocean and the current they were on. "I don't know many details about her. A lot of information about her didn't make it to public and the Government is keen to keep it a secret."

"What's your specialty?" Usopp asked, placing his thumb on his chin.

"Assassination." Even if she had said that word in a soft and tender sound, that gave shivers to Amaya, putting her on edge.

 _I don't enjoy this one bit._

Her blue eyes caught Zoro's tense figure that was looking back at her but they said not a single word.

They were on full alert from now on.

Until she could prove that she would not backstab them like she did to all others she worked for, the two would not calm down.

"Pathetic! Look how you let her walk all over you." Nami's voice reached their ears, making all the Straw Hats turn their attention to the navigator. "She was the Vice President of an enormous criminal organization until this day. Give me one good reason why we should let her join us. You may have fooled these idiots but you won't fool me. If you ever try anything, I'll kick you out."

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way…" Nico Robin sang out to the ginger woman as she placed a bag filled with jewellery on the table. "I brought along some of Crocodile's jewels."

And that was enough to convince Nami.

Charismatic and cunning, Robin knew exactly which strings to pull with each member of the Straw Hat Pirates.

Even Sanji was completely lost in the woman's beauty, serving her a charming piece of cake to the woman that was still considered dangerous to Amaya. Well the crazed love cook was a lost cause the moment the one who wanted to join was a woman.

A very charming one.

If Luffy was okay with her presence there was no turning back and try to change the captain's mind.

Chopper would only follow the captain's lead while Usopp completely forgot about her being possibly dangerous the moment she used her Devil Fruit powers to join the jokes Luffy was making, mimicking Chopper's appearance.

Only Amaya and Zoro were left to keep an eye out for all of them.

"That is an interesting weapon you have there. May I?" It was Nico Robin that had approached Amaya, her hand reached out to her Kusarigama. The raven haired assassin shrugged and that gesture made the blade dance upward so that the archaeologist could analyse it with her eyes. "I've seen these kind of weapons before. Are you an assassin from the Night Blades?" That name made Amaya tense up even more, her blue eyes quickly shifting to the woman that was smiling at her sweetly. "I've heard some of their mischiefs but never met one in person. Did they sent you to join this crew?"

"Not really. You make too many questions but then again… you are an archaeologist." Amaya sat on the ship's rail and intertwined her fingers together, resting her elbows on her legs. "I hope you understand my position towards you: I have nothing against you but I can't let my guard down until you prove that you won't betray these people." She raised an eyebrow at Robin that just continued to smile at her.

"That is for the best, then." With that she turned her back to the assassin and headed to where Zoro was leaning against the rail on the small staircase.

Amaya laughed lightly at the woman's boldness towards her.

This was going to be amusing to say the least but her smile diminished the moment she saw Robin using her charming smile at the swordsman, trying to get some reaction from him.

Her eyes were like to icy daggers that were fixated on the archaeologist but she quickly softened lightly when Zoro gave her a reassuring smile.

Everything's alright.

 _…_ _._

 _"_ _The moment you abandoned us, you declared your own death sentence." Samuru spoke out, crouching next to Amaya's exhausted and wounded body. Slashed and deep piercing wounds covered her body, rendering her motionless, only able to look to the man that she had looked up to for so many years._

 _The man that had hunted her down the moment she escaped when she found out that he had murdered her parents._

 _She tried to speak but only gargling noises came out from her mouth along with a sharp pain on her neck._

 _Right… The remnants of metal were still lodged to her throat._

 _"_ _Samuru, are you going to finish this?" It was Shinji's voice that reached her ears but she couldn't see him. The one that she had held dear to her heart and now was standing out of sight, doing what that blasted assassin had requested of him._

 _To help him murder her._

 _The leader got up and shrugged._

 _"_ _She won't survive much longer so we can just leave her to die." He smirked as he looked down at the raven haired woman. "I saw you as a daughter but after you betrayed me my eyes were opened to whom you really were: a frightened cat just like your sister. Might kill her too so that you can all be together after death."_

 _"_ _D-don't." She gargled out, reached her hand towards the man that was standing in front of her but kicked her arm away, throwing sand into her eyes in the process._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Ame." He spoke out before he walked away with Shinji close behind. The younger assassin looked over his shoulder once before he continued his path._

 _That was her end._

 _Her deathbed would be near the shore, on the white sands of an unfamiliar island, away from her only sister and she wouldn't know of her death any time soon._

 _Amaya tried to crawl her body closer to the tree line that Samuru had disappeared with Shinji, using all her strength to lift her body and push it forward but to no use. She only managed to drag her limp body a few inches further but she was tired and bleeding._

 _How much longer until she died? She couldn't quite figure it out._

 _How long was she on that beach? She couldn't answer at all._

 _Seconds._

 _Minutes._

 _Hours?_

 _It felt like an eternity, waiting for death's embrace that didn't want to arrive._

 _A high pitched noise deafened her ears but she could still make out the faint sound of someone calling out to her._

 _Someone she didn't know most definitely._

 _But the person was able to comfort her the moment he picked her up._

 _She was so cold and the person was so warm when he held her against his chest._

 _'_ _A man or a really strong, flat woman…" She thought, her eyes turning upward to look at the blurry image of a black haired man that had his eyes wide opened like two lighthouses._

 _Everything around him seem to pass by her so quickly._

 _Was he running?_

 _Amaya couldn't care less since she just blacked out and she couldn't figure out for how long._

 _She opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room with an unfamiliar scent, warmth wrapping her in its sweet embrace. Her entire body was sore and covered with bandages._

 _"_ _Whe-…" Her voice sounded raspy, her throat completely dry and sore. So sore._

 _"_ _Don't speak." A soothing male voice reached her ears and soon a man appeared in her field of vision. Black hair, freckles, dark eyes and an orange hat with two blue smileys. "You need to rest a lot." His hands traced her cheeks, leaving a warm trail to the touch. "My name is Ace. I'm going to make sure you survive this, alright?"_

 _So reassuring._

 _So calming._

 _So… safe._

 _"_ _Th-thank…"_

 _"_ _You don't have to thank me." He gave her a half smile, amusing her greatly. He was so… comforting to be around. He proceeded to change the bandages that wrapped her left arm very gently. "You were in quite a state when I found you. Makes me wonder what happened for you to be like that…" He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't wait for an answer, he just kept on talking about everything and nothing. Rambling on and on about adventures and smaller encounters, telling her small jokes so that she would only smile and not laugh too much. He couldn't risk her opening the wound on her neck. "You're lucky I found you."_

 _"_ _Ama-…ya."_

 _"_ _Amaya? Your name, I assume." Ace smiled at her, receiving the same response from the horribly wounded female. "Well Amaya, rest assured that I, Portgas D. Ace, will take care of you!" He placed a thumb on his naked chest, making her laugh weakly only to gasp lightly in pain. "I shouldn't do this so early." He massaged her temples, letting her be soothed back to sleep._

 _"_ _Th-thank… you…" She was able to speak out before she fell right back to sleep, his smile engraved in her mind._

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 23 is done and I adored writing this one.**

 **I'm writing these small moments of her past so that you can get an intel to her backstory before we arrive at her home island and I am quite enjoying it. They are not ordered chronologically so first comes the assassins, then comes Ace helping her and only after those two events she joins her first pirate crew with Kurai there.**

 **Next chapter I think I will only make write about her past so it will all be in italic and it will be surrounding the time she spent with Ace so… only on chapter 25 will the Straw Hats be arriving at Amaya's home island. I THINK! Possibly… Not sure yet. I need to make a sketch of that period.**

 **MAY THE FUN BEGIN!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru no Ame, Samuru, Atsuko and Shinji.**


	24. Chapter 24: A Look Over the Past

**Chapter 24**

 _"_ _Can we just take a moment to enjoy the fact that you just got turned down by the woman you were trying to seduce all this time?" Amaya chuckled, leaning back on her seat at the tavern she and Ace were in._

 _He had insisted that once she was mildly better they would travel to another island just so that she would be safer and so he kept that promise. They were in a summer island in the Grand Line and it was most comforting to him while Amaya couldn't stand the heat. She would much rather be at a winter island._

 _"_ _Just give her a minute and she'll regret it." He smirked at the raven haired woman that still have a couple of bandages wrapped on her, mainly on her forearms, torso and her neck. She was looking much better than when he had found her, much livelier._

 _"_ _If she comes back to get you, you'll be able to leave me so quickly?" She pouted but the amused look didn't leave her features, especially when she received a devious smile from the freckled man before her._

 _"_ _I wouldn't even dare to leave you out of my sight." He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his skull. "It's a flattering view to look at you."_

 _"_ _Smooth talker aren't you? Should've known by now." She chuckled lightly, a comforting warmth enveloping her when the man got up from the chair and walked to her side, massaging her shoulders gently so he wouldn't hurt her still sore body. "What are you trying to do, Portgas? Making me fall for you?" She let her head fall back so that she would look at him perfectly and stare into his dark eyes._

 _"_ _As tempting as that idea sounds, I would never do such a thing without your permission." That smile was always present in his lips and it was so soothing to her. He was her safety zone, her protection._

 _For now at least._

 _Reality fell over her, the smile on her lips fading as she realized that those moments spent with him were ephemeral, just a breath away from coming to an end._

 _"_ _How long…?" Her voice was low and weak, Ace having some trouble to listen to her but his sharp ears caught her words._

 _"_ _Just about three more weeks…" The raven haired man's voice sounded melancholic as his fingers on her shoulders came to a stop, resting the palms of his hands on her covered skin. "What do you plan on doing when you're fully healed?"_

 _"_ _I don't know… Get stronger, I guess?"_

 _Get stronger so that she could defeat Samuru._

 _Silence fell upon the two and, to her surprise, Ace wrapped his arms around her, resting his head against her right shoulder._

 _Even with this action, no words were exchanged between the two._

 _The only thing they allowed to extend was the comfortable silence that seemed to surround them in that crowded tavern. Everything deafened out around them and focused only on each other's breathing._

 _Their heartbeats._

 _They needed to absorb all the little precious moments of comfort they spent together._

 _"_ _Hm… Ace-sama?" It was the girl he had been trying to seduce a few moments ago but had failed. She was a pretty one with beautiful wavy, golden hair and bright green eyes; her body was fair and she had a nice shape. She looked so… innocent. "About earlier…"_

 _"_ _I think I'm going to…" His sentence was interrupted by Amaya's fingers on his ear, pulling him towards the girl._

 _"_ _Go for it, Tiger. You've earned some rest after taking care of me." She smiled, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling kindly at the girl before returning her attention to Ace. "I'll be fine." She waved him off but quickly pointed at the blond girl. "Treat him nicely, sweetheart."_

 _"_ _Yes, hm…"_

 _"_ _Amaya." The assassin smiled tenderly at the girl that chuckled lightly in amusement. "I'll be at the room you rented for us, Portgas."_

 _With that the two were off while Amaya stayed behind, finishing her ale. Once done, she left the money on the counter of the tavern and left, heading outside to the warm and almost suffocating night air. She used to like the night back at her home island thanks to the rain that fell gently and kissed the ground beneath her feet. It had always given her some comfort to feel the cold drips of water on her skin under the night sky._

 _The question Ace had made her kept replaying in her head: what on earth would she do after healing up completely? Go back to her island and proceed to live a quiet and boring life, in hopes that Samuru doesn't find out about the fact that she was still alive? Maybe get married to a man that owns a shop of his own and have children… See them grow older and live their lives while she calmly awaits death?_

 _Or hunt down Samuru, make him pay for what he did, not only to her but to her family as well? Even after what he had done… she couldn't bring herself to hate the man._

 _Not the one that had taught her everything she knew about survival and someone whom had become a parental figure to her._

 _She only felt… abandoned and lonely ever since Samuru left her at the beach to die._

 _No hatred and no sense of revenge, something that she was rightful to feel towards him but couldn't bring herself to have those emotions dwelling in her._

 _Not now at least._

 _Her blue eyes caught glimpse of a shadow on a rooftop that was looking down at her and quickly started to move away when she spotted him. Out of instinct she rushed after the person, climbing a house up to its rooftop with much effort. In seconds she was racing after this shadow that was running away from her at all cost but something triggered it to just slip and fall down to the ground in a loud thump. Amaya climbed down and quickly grabbed the cloaked figure, pulling down the hoodie revealing her a very familiar face._

 _Shinji._

 _"_ _Hi…" He said shyly, looking away out of shame and… fear?_

 _"_ _What are you doing here, Shinji?" Her voice came out cold and harsh, something she didn't want to happen but she couldn't help it. "Spy on me so that you can give a report to Samuru?"_

 _"_ _I-I'm… Yes." She scowled at him, making the assassin below her to shrink under her intense glare. "I'm sorry Amaya! I didn't want that to happen at all!"_

 _"_ _Give it up, Shinji. What's done is done."_

 _"_ _I'm sure if you return calmly to the hideout, he'll take you back under his wing."_

 _"_ _Yeah, sure, only to have me killed straight afterwards. Not going to happen Shinji." She sat down on the ground beside the assassin that had been her friend for a good couple of years. "All I have to do now is run away or face him with the intent to kill him. I'm 100% sure he won't forgive me for turning my back on him." She rubbed her arms gently, trying to relieve the pain she felt on them. Her neck was the worst one she had, being the one that would take longer to heal and the most sensitive and deep wound she had received._

 _"_ _I'm mostly surprised you're alive…" He muttered out, getting a light punch on his shoulder as a response and a smile on her face._

 _"_ _You take me for a weakling?"_

 _"_ _No, not at all, it's just that… you were in a pretty bad shape after… well…"_

 _"_ _Leave it be, Shinji. And there's no need for you to be that shy around me." She tilted her head at him and leaned down on the ground, looking upward to the night sky. "I don't blame you for anything. What choice did you have really?"_

 _"_ _Follow him or have the same fate as you and I'm sure I wouldn't have survived it."_

 _"_ _You did what you thought was best for you to stay alive. That's all."_

 _"_ _But I should've protected you!"_

 _"_ _Shinji." Her voice was sweet but sure and down to earth. "I wouldn't want to drag you along with what I did. I don't blame you at all so leave it be." Amaya sighed heavily before getting up from the ground and reaching out to him, helping him up as well. "Your mission was just to make sure I was dead or to kill me if I wasn't?"_

 _"_ _Just check."_

 _"_ _I guess you have to report this to Samuru…" He only nodded and the raven haired woman closed her eyes, pondering. "Either you tell them the truth and they'll hunt me down or lie and you'll be punished."_

 _"_ _I'll lie." He was quick to say so, surprising Amaya deeply but she only nodded in disagreement._

 _Was she willing to fight the one that had trained her and taught her so many things? If he wouldn't listen to reason then she would definitely have to fight him._

 _Especially now since she wasn't the only one at risk._

 _If they found out about the fact that she was alive and Shinji had lied to them, Samuru would make sure to kill him and hunt her down at full force. Not to mention the detail that Amaya didn't know if her sister was still alive or not._

 _"_ _Don't lie." She stated, her blue eyes piercing into his green ones. "Don't return for a while there since I'm not fully healed yet. Just a week, that's all I need and then return and say that I am alive. Do whatever he asks of you and if the time comes that he sends you to kill me, which most likely he will do so, do it. Fight me with all you've got and I will gladly accept that duel between the two but keep in mind… I won't be able to kill you." She smiled tenderly at him, placing a hand on the back of his neck and bringing his forehead against her own. "Not you, a person who I cherish too much to kill."_

 _"_ _I won't fight you, Amaya." He chuckled lightly, his green orbs looking at her pale skinned face. "I'll fight for you. I'll follow Samuru's plans but I won't fight you." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and stepped backwards. "I'll fight by your side, something I should've done back at the beach." Shinji covered his head with the hoodie of his cloak and smiled. "When we meet again I'll be stronger and I will protect you, Amaya."_

 _Her smile widened as she waved goodbye to a person she considered a brother to her for so long. Someone she cherished so much and kept close to her heart._

 _He would fight for her? She would fight to protect him as best as she could, then._

 _"_ _There you are." It was Ace's voice that reached out to her. She turned on her heels and ran towards him, holding the man tightly in her arms. "What's wrong? Miss me already?" She didn't answer, instead she buried her face against his neck, letting the comforting warmth of his body to embrace her as a light sob escaped her lips. She probably had just sent Shinji to his death with what she had ordered him to do and she felt guilty about it. Ace brushed her hair, making the assassin break apart in his arms, tears rolled non-stop down her cheeks as all the emotions she had been holding back released on that moment. So many things rolled on her mind as she cried her heart out in Ace's arms: her family that had been killed, her sister begging her not to join Samuru's group, Shinji's will to protect her… Everything. It was painful but, at the same time, she felt happy that she had people that would protect her with everything they had. "What's the matter, Amaya?" His voice called out to her as her sobs ceased and she stepped back with a wide smile on her lips._

 _"_ _Help me Ace." She requested, causing the man to raise an eyebrow in question. "Help me grow stronger so that I can protect those I love."_

 _Ace chuckled, placed an arm around her shoulders and began to casually walk down the streets towards the inn where they had booked a room for them._

 _"_ _Well, then Amaya, you first have to heal and then I'll train you for a while. I hope you're a quick learner."_

 _"_ _Always have been, Ace-_ _ **sama.**_ _"_ _She joked around, laughing loudly. "You were out quickly."_

 _Defeat fell on his shoulders as he pouted at her._

 _"_ _She only wanted to talk and get to know me." He jokingly complained. "I'm a pirate I can't stay for long in just one place!" Amaya laughed loudly at his attitude as the two continued to walk down the streets, a shadow keeping a watchful vigil over the two._

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 24 done and I'm so proud of it! Loved writing this one.**

 **Next chapter will have one more small excerpt of her past and then ON WITH THE STORY! They are off to her home island! :D**

 **I'm so excited and I'm working on the following chapter already!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya, Shinji and Samuru.**


	25. Chapter 25: Goodbye Ace

**Chapter 25**

 _"_ _So… this is it right?" Amaya asked even though she already knew the answer. The two were on Ace's ship, heading towards the following island. The moment Shinji returned, Amaya and Ace had been on high alert but they weren't attacked once which was unsettling._

 _"_ _It is, Amaya." They quickly arrived to shore and both finally stepped on solid ground. "You know I can always talk to Pops. I'm sure he'll let you join." He tried to convince her to change her mind but she only nodded._

 _"_ _I have things to settle first, alright? Then I'll ponder on that possibility." She winked at him as the smile on his lips grew wider. "Will you be alright without me?"_

 _"_ _That's my line, Amaya!" His remark made her laugh loudly but subsided when she saw that the serious expression didn't disappear from his features. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"_

 _"_ _I'll manage, do not worry about a thing!" She smiled and just as those words left her mouth, her ears caught the sound of hissing that approached the two at high speed. Upon her alert state, her Kusarigama snaked upward to protect its owner, blocking a small knife from hitting her._

 _"_ _I'll never grow used to that weapon of yours." Ace commented, although his eyes were fixated on the person that casually approached the two, holding three small knives in one hand. It was a male and much taller than herself: he had light coloured armour that she had seen Samuru wear quite often when certain missions were required to be done during daytime. A mask covered half his face, leaving only his eyes and hair to be exposed: brown eyes and brown hair. Could be a lot of other assassins that worked for him. Most looked quite plain. "Friend of yours?"_

 _"_ _With that attire? Most definitely no. A possible former co-worker… than yes." She answered, quickly finding herself in a fighting stance only to see a ring of fire surround the assassin that had attacked her. He easily jumped upward but ace was quick to burn his legs making the assassin shout out in pain and fall clumsily to the ground. "That is awfully unbalanced, Ace."_

 _"_ _He attacked you, what did you expect me to do?" He shrugged as he stepped aside so that the raven haired woman could approached the burnt assassin that was still grunting in pain._

 _"_ _My dear, was it Samuru that finally decided to send you to kill me?" She smiled down at him only to receive a glance towards her from the man in pain that confirmed her words. "Very well. Now, you have one of two choices: either we help you and you won't kill me in return and say no word to Samuru or we'll kill you on the spot. Can't promise it will be a quick death though." Her hand caressed his cheek before she sat down next to him. "So what's it going to be?"_

 _"_ _If you let me live, he'll kill me like he did to that Shinji guy that failed to do so."_

 _She shouted every kind of curse word she could think of in her mind but her face stayed stoic as her icy blue eyes pierced the brown ones of the grinning assassin. Instead of killing him instantly or actually letting him live a peaceful life, she casually got up with her weapon dancing around her protectively._

 _"_ _ **Stage 3: Poison Blade.**_ _"_ _She stated the command that made her Yoru gain a purple like tone to it. With a flick of her finger the blade opened small wounds on the arms and legs of the assassin. She then proceeded to search his armour for any possible antidotes, finding three small bottles that looked like it and removed them from his body. "Have fun." Amaya's voice came out cold as she crushed the bottles on her hand and let the blue liquid drip to the white sand, which she proceeded to kick away from him. "Ace, I'm going to stay here, alright? You go on your merry way."_

 _"_ _Do you want me to keep watch over this guy?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes move focused on her bleeding hand rather than the guy that was squirming on the ground, the poison taking quick effect at rotting away his muscles and skin._

 _"_ _Leave him be. I highly doubt Samuru will send someone to get him back." She finally turned to face the man that had saved her life. The man she had grown to adore and look up to. Amaya noticed that his attention was turned to her hand rather to the assassin on the ground or her face. "Not much of a smart idea from my part, I know." She brushed him off, digging away the shards of glass left on the wound, hissing occasionally. Warm hands quickly grabbed her wounded one and scurried to clean the wound meticulously. "You worry so much, Ace."_

 _"_ _Shouldn't I? You are an expert at calling danger towards you, you know?" He was paying close attention to take care of her and failed to notice the light blush that appeared on her cheeks, her blue eyes taking in his adorable features._

 _"_ _Isn't that why you stayed with me for longer?" Her words made him laugh loudly before hugging her tightly. "Ace…?"_

 _"_ _Don't be so reckless while I'm gone, please." His words were muffled by her black hair while his hands were busy, holding onto her small frame. "Promise me that we'll meet again and you'll be safe and sound."_

 _"_ _You're turning into a softy, Portgas." She chuckled and, despite her attempt to look strong, she couldn't help but snuggle against his neck, hiding away her sad smile. "I promise that we'll meet again, Ace." Her voice came like a lullaby to him, making the man hold her tighter than before but she didn't mind at all. Instead she took in the sweet moment shared between the two, and definitely their last for the time being. "Ace?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _You know that we are having this cute moment but… the guy is dying right behind us. You know that, right?"_

 _He laughed loudly, letting her go so that he could head to the boat that had carried them both for quite some time now._

 _"_ _I know, Amaya, I know." He stepped on the boat before facing her and flashing her that signature smile of his. "We'll see each other again. That's a promise."_

 _"_ _Well then Portgas, until then, farewell."_

 _…_

Amaya shook lightly in her sleep and, as consequence, woke up the swordsman she was using as a pillow for a couple of hours. She had been sleeping between his legs, her head against his chest. She stretched her arms above her head, hearing the soft sound of her back cracking before starting to get up but Zoro caught her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"What is it, Zoro?" She mumbled, taking this opportunity to snuggle her face against his neck, feeling him shiver lightly.

"I was comfortable with you here. Stay a bit longer."

"Aren't you a cute one?"

"Shut up."

He poked her forehead, making her smile before he quickly fell asleep. It still amazed her how quickly he could do that and at such weird times during the day: if he wasn't drinking or training he would be sleeping, even when it was his turn to keep watch.

Her blue orbs scanned the ship and amusement shone in her eyes when she saw Luffy sprawled on the wooden surface, constantly calling out for meat. The captain was such an interesting character, so different from his brother and yet there were so many similarities between the two. Both had that signature smile that cheered her so easily but Ace was more mature while Luffy was… reckless and so childish.

Exactly like a baby brother.

"Amaya-swan!" Sanji sang out her name a bit too loudly, waking up Zoro a second time.

"Oi, shit cook, keep it down!" The swordsman roared before letting out a yawn.

"What was that, marimo!?" The blond man growled with flare shinning in his eyes.

"Please, why can't you just kiss and make-up?" Amaya called out and that was enough for the two to cease their senseless argues.

"It's this marimo we're talking about." Sanji knelt down before Amaya, holding a bowl of ice cream to her. "But if I get to kiss you and I would gladly do so!"

"Don't you dare, pervert cook." Zoro's eyes were… menacing to say the least but all this lost meaning when Amaya suddenly got up, handing the swordsman the ice cream, her eyes fixated on a bird that was flying high. "Amaya?"

The sound she made startled the ones that were outside and the most surprising thing was that the bird answered with the same sound: the caw of a crow.

"We're close to land!" Amaya shouted out, making Luffy jump up from the floor and shouting 'MEAT' at the top of his lungs. She ran to Nami's room, remembering to knock on the door just in case she was doing her very scrupulous drawings of maps.

"Come in." The navigator's voice reached her ears and the assassin opened the door carefully. Just as she had expected Nami was indeed drawing maps.

"We'll reach land soon. Just wanted to warn you."

"I'll be out in a minute then."

"Alright!" With that Amaya ran outside towards the front part of the ship, resting her hands on the rail. This time she whistled twice and that made the bird fly down towards her.

"Are you sure we'll reach land?" Zoro called out from the crow's nest, putting away the telescope so that he could look at the raven haired assassin. "I see nothing."

"Just give it a minute." She informed as the crow finally landed on her forearm, cawing cheerfully at her. "I know, I know."

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted and raced towards Amaya but she just raised her foot so that she would hit him on the face, stopping him on his tracks.

"He's not meat! He's Sky." Her eyebrow twitched but she quickly calmed down when Chopper and Sanji approached her.

"Sky?" Chopper asked, his huge eyes staring intently at the big black bird that was resting on her arm.

"He's my friend." She smiled before gently rubbing her nose against the top of the bird's head. "Oh, I missed you so much and your never ending caws." Her voice was sweet when she spoke to the animal that cawed cheerfully at her.

"He says: I have missed you too." Chopper translated to her and she chuckled.

"It's amazing that you can speak to animals, Chopper."

"It's not like I'm flattered about that, you asshole." The small reindeer danced around in a failed attempt to hide away the blush.

"How long until we reach land?" Nami's voice reached the small group that was at the front part of the ship.

"Haven't seen anything yet." Zoro informed, still looking at the horizon in search for an island.

Nico Robin joined the navigator's side, looking into the distance and her face showed some doubts towards the promise of arriving to land soon. Amaya was questioning herself that when she finally realized a small detail.

"Sky, why are you so far from home?" She asked but her question was soon answered by a warning from the swordsman at the top of the crow's nest. He was facing the opposite direction the boat was heading and spotted four small ships approaching them rather quickly.

"Luffy!" He shouted before jumping down and heading to the end of the ship, behind his captain and followed by the rest of the crew.

The straw hatted pirate looked into the distance before a smile appeared on his face.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 25 done and I'm so excited to write the next one as well. Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this!**

 **I did have a little bit of trouble with this one at the part of Amaya's and Ace's departure but I think it turned out good.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! I certainly did.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru no Ame and Samuru.**


	26. Chapter 26: Under Attack and a Reunion

**Chapter 26**

Complete chaos broke out around Amaya but her eyes were fixated on the four small ships that approached the Going Merry. She could faintly make out the shouts of panic from Usopp and Chopper while Nami was more worried shouting at the assassin, claiming that she had lied to them.

And yet she muffled down those sounds, her blue eyes focusing only on the ships that approached at such a rapid pace. Finally she caught sight of the figures that were at the front of the ships and noticed the familiar armour they wore.

"Oh no…" She mumbled, her heart picking up speed at the sight of the people they were about to face. "Oh, no... No, no, no. no! This is bed! This is very bad…" Her repeated chant made Sky fly upwards, away from the future confusion that the group would be facing.

"What's the matter?" Luffy asked, looking at her with a questioning gaze.

She turned to face the rest of the crew that were just staring at her but constantly keeping an eye on the ships that approached them.

"Please promise you'll be careful." She pleaded, letting her mix of emotions take over her. Yoru noted her state, causing the blade to dance frantically around her before facing the figures that were so close to them.

"Why are you so worried, Amaya-chan?" Sanji asked but there was no sight of that flirtatious tone in his voice. He was sincerely worried about her sudden unbalanced state.

"Just promise me you won't be reckless." That came out louder than she had expected but it was enough for them to stop asking questions. "They are assassins so please be careful."

"ASSASSINS!?" Usopp cried from the other end of the ship and continued his panic run around the ship, followed by Chopper.

"My, my. I finally get to see the Night Blades in action." Nico Robin commented sweetly, constantly keeping the calm composure that Amaya was supposed to have as well.

"Don't worry, Amaya." The captain's voice reached the assassin's ears, showing he was calm as well, on his face that look that showed that he was truly serious about his words. He placed a hand on the top of her head and ruffled the black hair, giving her his wide smile. "We'll protect you, I promise."

Just the reassuring words of her captain and the confident looks the crew gave her calmed her down completely. She chuckled.

"I'm sorry for my burst." She laughed out before turning to face the ships that were slowing down, surrounding the Straw Hats' ship. "Let's kick their asses."

"ALRIGHT!" Just as Luffy shouted the word, eight assassins jumped onto the ship but one of them was quickly sent off flying by Zoro's attack.

Seven more to go.

As she had expected, they separated so that each assassin faced only one opponent but a poor bastard was left to face Luffy and Robin.

Poor bastards.

For now, Amaya needed to focus on the one that was facing her. It was a male, much taller than her but his face was completely covered, leaving no way for her to identify him, except for his blades but he kept them hidden. Or at least that's what she thought when the male assassin punched the wooden surface of Going Merry, opening a long surface of the floor, stopping under her. She jumped so that she could land behind the assassin and used the chain of her Kusarigama to catch his neck and keep him still. Usopp was quick to try and fix the ship while another assassin chased after him.

" **Stage 5: Separation.** " Her command made the chain disappear, leaving two scythes. One she kept close to her opponent's neck while the other she threw at the smaller assassin that was chasing after the ship's sniper. Yoru stabbed the assassin on the arm with such strength that it sent the assassin flying to the other end of the ship before stabbing her against the rail, keeping her still for a while.

"Thank you Amaya-san!" Usopp shouted out while he busily fixed the ship.

The decision to protect her nakama came at a cost since the one she was keeping captive broke free by hitting her stomach with his elbow before kicking her to the ground. His hand protectors sent an odd purple glow before three blades surge from them and that was enough for her to figure out his weapon: bladed gauntlets.

A weapon that made her smile wide under the recognition of the owner of such a weapon.

"Come to me, Yoru." The blade that had pierced the assassin that had been chasing Usopp flew towards its owner and returned to its original form. "Want to end this quickly?" Her question made the male assassin shrug before launching himself towards her. He wanted to really kill her but she refused to let death touch her so quickly. "Quickly it is. **Stage 1: Wind Slash.** " This command created a hurricane around her thank to her Kusarigama spinning around her at a rapid speed. " **Free.** " The hurricane grew wider, catching the assassin trapping him in that mess of wind and steel. Amaya just casually stood on the middle of it, looking up at the assassin that tried to fight against the force of her attack with no success. She raised her hand in the air, stopping the whirlwind and leaving her opponent on the air for a few seconds before using her weapon as leverage, jumping up to him and kicking him back down to the Going Merry surface. The male assassin searched for air as best as he could, only able to get out suffocated sounds. Amaya casually forced him to a sitting position and kicked the back of his neck, releasing him from his suffocated state but, at the same time, rendering him unconscious. "That was a bit too strong…" She quickly shrugged, petting the top of the assassin's head before heading to where the others were still fighting.

Robin was quick to dispatch the one that was facing her, using her devil fruit ability.

Sanji and Zoro were now working together to get two of the assassin's down, which actually amazed Amaya a lot. They were doing a great job and were quick to throw the assassins off the ship but never ceased to insult and complain about each other's recklessness.

Nami seemed to be facing some troubles with the one that was fighting her so Amaya turned to help her instead of Chopper and Luffy. In all honesty, the assassins that were facing them were very unpolished and inexperienced.

Rookies.

Even if they could put up a good fight.

At least that was something and yet, Amaya believed this was Samuru's way of sending her the message that the one's they were fighting were just warm-ups.

Leaving this idea to the dark corners of her mind, the raven haired assassin threw one end of her Yoru towards the assassin that Nami was facing, wrapping the chain around him before pushing on her weapon, throwing the enemy assassin over board.

"Thanks!" Nami cheered before heading to Chopper's side to aid him but Sanji and Zoro were quickly to defeat the assassin.

"Only one…" Amaya turned to look at her captain that was casually sitting on top of an unconscious body, picking his nose. The sight made her laugh out in relief and happiness. "That's a wonderful sight."

"You told us to be careful but they were easy. I don't get you, Amaya." Luffy complained, getting off from the assassin and strolling to where the place where the male assassin she had faced was lying unconscious. "Wanna keep them?"

"They're not pets, Luffy!" Chopper roared at his captain and continued to scold him.

"Then throw them over board." Zoro stated as he threw the one Luffy was sitting on over the rail, into the ocean.

"ZORO!" Chopper continued to shout and reprimand the reckless men but Amaya was the one to intervene.

"Keep that one. I have a word or two to exchange with him." She pointed over her shoulder to the male assassin.

"Know him?" Sanji asked as he causally lit up a cigarette.

Amaya nodded before smiling.

"He's a good friend of mine" She looked at the ground with a solemn look. Her blue eyes turned to the small reindeer, a smile on her lips. "Can you tend to his wound, Chopper? And call me once he wakes up."

"Yes, sir!" He cheerfully sang out before heading towards the male assassin.

"If he's your friend then why did he attack you?" Luffy asked innocently, sitting down on the wooden surface.

"He promised me next time we meet he'd fight me with the intent to kill."

"I really don't get you sometimes…" The captain scratched his head, the straw hat falling to his lap as he continued to ponder on her words.

"Was the crow a trap for them to reach us?" Zoro asked, looking at the black bird that returned down to her shoulder.

"Most definitely. They were probably able to capture him and use him to find my location." She smiled at her pet crow, poking its beak with her pinkie. "I highly doubt my sister would've just give Sky to them."

She suddenly dropped to the floor but Zoro caught her by the wrist, pulling her to his chest in order to hold the assassin tightly against his own body. The sudden movement made Sky fly to the ship's rail and looked at its owner in what seemed to be worry.

"What's the matter?" He whispered against her hair but she chuckled lightly against his chest.

"I can't handle the effort that takes to use the latest stages of my abilities." Her voice was droopy but, despite the exhaustion, she felt happy that Zoro had showed such action of affection in front of everyone else. As if on cue, Luffy and Usopp began joking around about Zoro's attitude towards her while Sanji shouted every kind of blasphemy towards the swordsman that was holding one of the cook's mellorines. Her tired eyes turned to the crow that was still staring at her intently. "Nami, I'm going to send Sky towards the island. We just have to follow him, alright?"

"Alright. Usopp, come!" The navigator climbed up the stairs while the sniper went inside the ship to where the steering pole was.

"Zoro…" Amaya called and pointed at where Sky was standing. The swordsman picked her up in his arms and carried her there. The assassin cawed lightly which caused the bird to fly to her hands. "Take us home, Sky." And with a small pat on the bird's beak, it flew up and went up ahead of the ship that quickly followed suit. The assassin casually caressed Zoro's cheek, catching him off guard before he looked down at her drowsy figure. Her hand rested on his neck, the thin fingers caressing the back of his ear before she gently pulled him towards her, plating a tender kiss on his lips. "You're so adorable."

"Only because you're a witch." He smirked, his forehead now resting on hers before he sat on the ground, letting her rest on his lap. "What's the name of the assassin that Chopper is treating?"

"Why?" She smiled slightly at him before resting her face against the crook of his neck, planting constant kisses that made him feel needy and on edge.

"So that I know whom to call out when I beat his ass for trying to kill you."

This made her laugh, her breath heating up his skin before she continued to caress it with her lips.

"His name is Shinji."

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 26 and OH! SHINJI HAS RETURNED! HE LIIIIIIVES!**

 **Okay, now that that's out of the way I can now proceed to calm down and give you my feedback on this chapter: I laughed quite a couple of times because I had to rewrite this chapter what? About three/four times? I felt so tired once I was done with this! It was a scene that I had already pictured in my head and actually had done scraps of it but I just wasn't pleased with it. Still feel like I could've done better but hey! When I am in the mood of remastering my stories I'll do so! :D**

 **The story will definitely be over 30 chapters and that actually surprises me because it won't be like two chapters over it (which is my normal) but beyond that! I pat myself on the back for this *pat pat*.**

 **Right now, this is what I present to you and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru no Ame, Sky, Shinji and the Nigh Blades.**


	27. Chapter 27: We're Here for You

**Chapter 27**

Amaya shook lightly when a paw touched her shoulder lightly, waking from her slumber.

It was Chopper that was calling for her to go to the small room where Shinji was resting. She stretched her body like a cat and was careful to not wake Zoro up, who was still holding onto her protectively. She only left after she placed a kiss on his lips.

With a small smile, Amaya entered the room where Shinji was finding him sitting on the bed, fiddling with his gauntlets.

"You still need improvement, Shinji." She joked, pulling a chair so that she could sit in front of him. He shrugged.

"You'll always be better than me and I want to keep it at that."

"Why so?"

"So that I can always strive for better." Shinji poked her nose, receiving a light chuckle from the female before him. "What's up with the racoon dog?" He quickly pointed out at Chopper that was at the door step, spying on them since he was a bit nervous towards new people.

"I'M A REINDEER!" He shouted quickly before reprimanding the male assassin about the differences and that he should show some appreciation towards the fact that he had helped Shinji.

"Well… This is Chopper and he's the best doctor you can ever find."

"Oh, it's not like I'm flattered you idiot." Said doctor started swaying his hips and waving his arms in the same manner he would whenever someone complimented his skills.

Both Shinji and Amaya laughed before his eyes rested on her figure.

"Seems like you've found a bunch of decent people." He stated, a smile creeping to his lips.

"Decent? That's an understatement." She laughed loudly before crossing her arms over her chest. "They are amazing."

"What happened to Kurai?" The answer he received was the light scowl that adorned her brows before she looked up at him with her icy blue eyes. He got the message quickly, sighing heavily. "There was no other choice, Amaya."

"He had it coming, alright? Let's just leave it at that."

"KILLER-SAN!" It was Luffy's voice that reached their ears just a split second before he barged in, landing on the floor directly with his face. "What's up with you trying to kill your friend!?"

"I promised her and promises are meant to be kept, don't you think?" Shinji answered sincerely, receiving a nod from the captain.

"But still… I don't get why you would promise such a thing. Is it a thing killers usually do?"

"Assassins." Both Shinji and Amaya corrected Luffy causing him to laugh loudly before attempting to drag the male assassin outside. Chopper was the one that prevented him from doing so since he still needed to rest a while longer.

Nico Robin entered the room and casually sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at Shinji that blushed intensively at the woman.

"You're a Night Blade?" She asked sweetly, that charm that she naturally had kicking in and doing the desired effect: he nodded positively. "Can you tell was what your objective on attacking this precise ship was?"

This made him fall completely silent, his green eyes turning down to look at his hands.

"It was Samuru's order, wasn't it?" Amaya asked and the male assassin nodded lightly. "Figures. I highly doubt he'll put someone else in power anytime soon."

"This Samuru is the leader, I assume?" Robin questioned and the raven haired assassin shrugged lightly.

"You can call him that, sure. In the brotherhood, though, he's usually seen as a father since nearly everyone there is an orphan." She continued to explain, her blue eyes jumping from Shinji and back to Robin. She didn't fail to catch the two figures that approached the door as well: Zoro and Usopp. "They don't call him leader or boss. Some are as bold as to call him just Sam, while others call him father."

"I assume you're one of the orphans as well?" She continued to ask and this caused a reaction from the female assassin. Her fists clenched tightly, the nails stabbing into the flesh, opening small wounds that bled out slowly. "I see. Please forgive me for my intrusion."

"It's alright. You were curious. It's a requirement for someone that has the same occupation and you." Amaya did her best to smile away the sudden burst of sadness and anger that was drowning her heart. "Excuse me." With those words, she left the small room, heading to the edge of the ship.

Sanji was leaning against the rail and he didn't fail to notice the woman approach his location.

"Does he need some manners beaten into him?" The cook was quick to ask her which resulted in a light chuckle from her part. To her surprise as well, he was lacking that flirtatious expression he usually wore around herself, Nami and Robin.

"Not now, Sanji but maybe in the future. He needs to learn how to deal with ladies." Amaya sat on the ground and rubbed her hands together, relieving some of the stress and sorrow she was feeling at the moment. Her blue orbs fell on the cigarette that the blond cook had between him lips. "Is it any good?" She pointed at it, making the cook raise his only visible eyebrow.

"Not really."

"Then why do you smoke?"

"It just turned into a habit. It calmed me down before but now I just do it out of a routine." He shrugged lightly and handed her the cigarette he had. She tried to inhale it but failed, coughing out and almost suffocating on the sickening taste.

"How can you deal with this!?" Her eyes were teary but she cheered up when she saw the cook laughing lightly and once again shrugged at her before leaning his head towards the room she had exited.

"What happened for you to storm out of there?" She opened her mouth to say a quirky remark but quickly shut it as the weight of her sorrow built up on her. She rolled her hands into fists, holding the fabric of her pants so tightly that her fingertips turned white. Amaya bit down her lip, making it bleed and chocked out a gasp as tears began to water her eyes. "Oi…" Sanji was instantly worried, stepping away from the rail and crouching in front of her, a hand on her shoulder. "Amaya, what's…" He closed his mouth the moment she lost herself in strong, suffocated gasps, tears falling to her thighs as she cried out silently.

"I miss them…" She managed to speak out, breathing out most of her words.

"Oi! Sanji, what did you tell her!?" Luffy shouted as he approached the two but came to a stop when he saw Amaya's body shaking from her sobbing. Sanji stepped aside so that their captain was facing the raven haired assassin. The rest of the pirates had surrounded her, worry mirrored on their faces except for Luffy that had an emotionless face at the time.

"I miss my parents…" Amaya laughed out between her tears that she still tried to fight back. "And I can't seem… to hate the man that killed them…" She brought her hands to her head, messing her dark hair. "I want to!" She shouted out, finally looking up at her captain. "Otherwise I… I won't be able to fight him! To make him pay for what he did!" She choked out before she lowered her head once more. "But I can't… Bring myself to do that…" Tears never ceased to fall down her cheeks, her breathing uneven. "Please…" She panted out, her body still shaking lightly from her sobbing. "Please, help me…"

Silence followed her plead before a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her look to her captain that was crouching down before her.

"Don't worry, Amaya." That wide smile that had always seem to make her feel safe was present on his lips as he calmly spoke those words. "We won't abandon you."

"Yeah, we'll fight whomever has hurt you! Captain Usopp can guarantee that!" The long nosed sniper pointed at his own chest with his thumb, a wide and confident smile on his face.

"I will kick the one that made you suffer like this, Amaya-chan!" Sanji reassured her, lighting up another cigarette that burnt slowly. "He should know to never make a lady cry."

"We will definitely beat him, Amaya!" Even Chopper was feeling confident and shared the same feeling everyone did: at that time they wanted to protect her, to keep her safe.

Her blue orbs turned to every other member that gave her reassuring words, all but one: Zoro stood silent but there was that calm smile he always seemed to have that assured her that he would do anything and everything to keep her safe from harm. The warming smile from the man she had fallen in love with.

"I see that you're in safer hands than I could've asked for." It was Shinji that spoke out, joining the group and giving her a wide smile. Chopper was quick to complain that he should be on bed, resting and recovering until they arrive the island.

Amaya laughed, cleaning away her tears before getting up from the ground and jumping towards the Straw Hat Pirates, pulling them into a group hug. She wanted to reach out to all of them in that small gesture, show them that they had given to her in such a short time all she ever wanted: A group of people she could entrust with her own life and they would do the same for each other.

"Thank you." She breathed out, resting her head on her captain's shoulder that helped her to pull everyone else into the hug with his stretchy arms. "Thank you so much. You're the best nakama a person can ask for."

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 27 is DONE! And I loved writing this one as well. To the sound of "Your Lie in April" soundtrack it almost made me cry. I miss that anime.**

 **I know this chapter is a bit late but I couldn't update sooner: My parents dragged me into a shopping spree. I don't like shopping sprees…**

 **There was a bit of a problem that will probably hinder my work but I'll do my best to update this: My pen drive, where I save all my work, went poof and most of my writing is gone. I do have a back-up on my pc but is outdated. So, while on my pen I was 4 chapters ahead… now I'm just one chapter ahead. Well… balls in the face of tea cups.**

 **Yes Shinji has returned with his life! :D**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru no Ame and Shinji!**


	28. Chapter 28: Idiot

**Chapter 28**

"ISLAND!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs before running joyfully around the ship, startling those who hadn't listen to his shout. "AND SNOW!"

His words made Amaya jump from her seat and run to the front of the ship where the first snowflakes touched the wooden surface. Her eyes were shinning with excitement at the vision of her home island that she failed to notice the swordsman that approached her. She was startled when his hands rested on each side of her, against the rail. His broad chest warmed her back and she shivered ever so lightly when he pressed his lips against her shoulder.

"Seems like we won't have to kill your crow for lying to us." He commented and she faked a gasp of horror.

"You wouldn't dare, Zoro-kun." Amaya chuckled and felt his lips curl up to a smile before resting his head on top of her own.

"Another winter island?"

"Only during a portion of the day now that I've arrived." She smiled sweetly before she turned her head upward, her eyes meeting the skin under his chin that already had marks of an unruly beard surging. "Puberty is hitting you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't look down to look at her but Amaya knew he had risen an eyebrow at her question.

"Maybe it's because I'm looking up close, I never noticed you had beard." She traced her nails on his cheek, feeling the very short beard.

"I just don't like it too much so I cut it." Amaya chuckled lightly because of the sensation it gave to her whenever he spoke. His neck vibrated violently as he voiced his words. "And I hit puberty a long time ago."

"Lovely to know."

That statement was the one that made the swordsman step away from her and look at the assassin that slowly turned to face him.

"Lovely to know?"

"You've seen me naked. Why not take a step forward?" She shrugged and retrained a laughter that threatened to escape when she saw the blush on his cheeks. "You've already hit puberty, so it means you aren't too young for me."

"OI!" He shouted at her only to turn sideways to her, crossing his arms and pouting lightly.

Her smile widened before she wrapped her arms around his waist, catching him off guard and causing his blush to deepen.

"Oh come on! There's no need for you to be like that." She laughed out and the next words that escaped her mouth seemed to weigh so much more once she realized what she had said. "You know I love you anyway." A heavy silence fell and Amaya wasn't able to look up to the swordsman. Instead she let him go, stepping away from him, her blue eyes fixated on the ground. "I…"

"Let's go. We need to dock." His words were monotonous before he left her alone at the front part of the ship, leaving her to her thoughts.

"Amaya!" It was Nami that had called for her and the assassin quickly turned her head to where the voice had called for her. "You know the island well. Where can we dock the ship?"

"I'm here so you can leave it at the docks. I'll make sure the people will treat the ship nicely." Her smile came out a bit forced but Nami ignored it only nodding and starting to shout out orders for the others.

"That is quite useful. Are the people at the island that informal towards pirates?" Robin approached Amaya, in her hand a book that she quickly closed when the assassin turned her attention to the archaeologist.

"To those that they see from a distance that are trustworthy. Or if there is someone they know on board." The ship came to a stop and Amaya proceeded to walk out of it, snapping her fingers to call for her weapon that danced towards its owner quickly. "Where's Shinji?" She looked over her shoulder and then towards the pirates that were already at the dock but didn't found said person.

"He left the moment the ship approached the dock." Chopper informed, stepping to her side.

"Without saying a goodbye? That idiot." She mumbled before making her way to the main town, leading the way to the rest of the crew. Her crow flew above them before he descended onto the shoulder of an old man. He was mildly fat and very short; the top of his head bald while the sides were covered in thick silver hair. "Bjorn, how are you doing?" She asked, a weak smile on her face. He just stared at her wide eyed before he rushed to her and held her in a tight arm, easily lifting her off the ground. Sky flew away from his shoulder, hovering above Amaya's head.

"You've been gone for so long!" He sang out, his raspy voice not helping at all to release a pleasant sound. "We've missed you so much!"

"I'm here now." She kindly tapped the top of his head and he put her back on the ground. His eyes flew to the pirates that were following her.

"Who are they?" He raised an eyebrow, doubt towards those men reflecting in his eyes.

"There are the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm with them." The smile she gave him assured the old man that they were anything but dangerous.

"Well then, welcome! Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"MEAT!" Luffy was quick to shout out, startling the old man but he quickly laughed it off, being very casual towards the captain. With an arm around his shoulders, Bjorn led the group to the tavern/inn he worked at, Amaya now falling behind the group, her blue eyes scanning the surrounding area.

The elder people that were present gave her kind and wide smiles while the children stared confused, wondering as to why every grown-up was so kind towards that particular woman. The assassin whistled for the crow that quickly landed on her forearm.

"Sky, do me a favour. Scout the island and then return to me as soon as possible. Chopped will translate your words." She placed a light kiss on the crow's small head before the bird went flying towards the skies, where he belonged. Her blue eyes then fell on the crew that were further ahead, and particularly on the swordsman that was at the end. "Why did I say that out loud?" She mumbled under her breath before she raced to the group that was quickly approaching the tavern.

"Please, you can stay here resting. Free of charge!" Bjorn announced as he entered his working place that never seemed to lose the cosy appearance despite all the years that had passed. It still had that warm and rustic aspect that made Amaya feel safe and warm.

"Free?" Nami's eyes shone with delight, her mind working at high speed at the promise of a free stay for the time they would stay put on that island.

"Yes, free. I get a lot of costumers so paying for the bills at the end of the month isn't that hard. Please, make yourselves at home." The old man offered the largest table he had available at the time and the crew quickly made their way it, getting comfortable very quickly.

"These people are so nice, Amaya." Usopp claimed, his smile widening as he waved at everyone that greeted the pirates.

"Very welcoming indeed." Robin stated as she thanked a young waiter that had brought her a cup of tea.

"They've been like this since I can remember." She shrugged but didn't sit down on the only available chair. She was feeling on edge for being back at her home island: it meant she was way too close to Samuru and his group.

"Are you alright, Amaya?" Sanji asked but the assassin didn't hear him, her eyes scouting every inch of the tavern. "Amaya?" He called out louder and she turned her head towards him, shaking her head lightly as if wanting him to repeat the question. "Sit down and relax, will you? You need it just as much as we do."

"There's someone I wanted to see still, that's why I'm like this." She smiled kindly at the cook before her eyes returned to their previous job of scouting.

"Amaya!" It was Usopp that placed a hand across her shoulders, holding a mug to her. Bjorn was busy bringing food and drinks as quickly as possible to the table they were at, always leaving with more orders of food from them. "Just sit down and relax for a while."

"Yeah, Amaya." It was Luffy that had his mouth filled with food that spoke to her, getting up from his seat and pulling her towards the free chair that was between Sanji and Zoro. "You need to relax for a bit! Eat!"

"This is very weird coming from you Luffy." Amaya chuckled lightly at the willingness of the captain towards sharing food.

"I'm just saying this before I eat everything!" And with that he returned to his very enthusiastic job of eating everything that was presented before him and his crew members.

Amaya laughed but it quickly subsided when she noticed the swordsman beside her. The atmosphere between the two was heavy or, at least that's what she felt. Why had she said those words to him so casually? Did she meant it? _Of course I meant that… I just… I'm scared._ She fumbled her fingers, completely neglecting the cheerful conversation that was developing in front of her, lost in deep thought.

 _Does he… feel the same way?_

The plate in front of her was emptied by Luffy. Sanji complained and reprimanded him while Zoro just looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Aren't you hungry?" His voice woke her up from her thoughts, her blue eyes meeting his dark ones but quickly looking away, nodding with her head a silent 'no'. His eyebrow twitched but he breathed in heavily. "Eat something or drink. It will only do you good." And he closed his mouth, expecting her quirky remarks but nothing reached his ears, just silence from her part.

"Excuse me." She said, getting up from her seat and heading to the tavern's counter, to where Bjorn was attending other clients as quickly as possible. "Bjorn, do you know where my sister is?"

"She's at the burial stones, visiting your parents."

"Thanks." She gave him a soothing smile but he was worried about the assassin.

"Do you still remember where it is?"

"Like the back of my hand."

"Shouldn't someone go with you?"

That question made her stop on her tracks.

 _Should someone go with me?_

If she went alone she would be endangering herself and her sister while if she went with someone else and if they were attacked there was a higher chance of survival.

"Perhaps." She let out a long sigh, heading to the table where the Straw Hats were happily enjoying their meal. They looked up at her once they noticed their presence and quickly fell silent. "I'm going to meet up with my sister. Any of you want to come?"

"Mellorine!" Sanji called out, quickly getting up from his seat but he was pushed back down by Zoro that got up and stepped in front of her. "Oi! Marimo! What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm not going to leave her with a perverted cook like you." The swordsman growled at him before walking to her side. "Let's go?" And with that he exited the tavern, the assassin following close behind.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 28 DONE! And I'm so happy I wrote two chapters in one day. I'M ON A ROLL!**

 **I am going to love Amaya's story definitely! I've been doing so many sketched of this part that I can't even count them but I've altered so many things!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru no Ame, Shinji, Sky and Bjorn.**


	29. Chapter 29: Amaya's Sister

**Chapter 29**

"You didn't need to come, you know?" She mumbled out, walking ahead of the swordsman, directing him on which way to go even if it didn't matter since he would occasionally make a wrong turn.

Zoro just shrugged and the two continued to walk in silence, their eyes attentive towards their surroundings. Silence was installed between the two until they reached the forest line that separated them from the village.

They were shaded by the leaves of the tall trees, darkening the snow covered ground.

"Your sister is around these parts?" His voice came out somewhat gruff, catching her off guard.

"That's what Bjorn told me. I wouldn't surprise me if she was indeed here." _Ever since our parents died she had been spending most of her time next to the gravestones._ Amaya's blue eyes turned to look at the swordsman that was accompanying her, gathering courage to speak up to him. "About what… I said back at the ship… I…"

"Don't say you didn't mean it." He cut her off quickly, making the woman stop on her tracks completely. He only turned to face her a few steps ahead.

"Then… why did you react the way you did?" Her voice came out meekly and weak, her hand resting on her chest as if she had felt offended by his actions.

"I never know how to react when… someone shows affection towards me." Zoro looked at the ground as a blush crossed his cheeks. This response earned him a loud succession of laughter from the raven haired assassin. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry." She spoke out between suffocated pants, her arms wrapped around her belly. "I actually thought it was something more serious."

"What?"

"That is just ridiculous, Zoro." Her laughing ceased lightly as she walked to the man, her hand caressing his cheek. "I actually thought you never expected something like that to come out of my mouth and that you didn't want anything like that towards you." Another chuckle escaped her lips but it was soon replaced by a gasp of surprise and fright.

Zoro had grabbed her shoulders tightly, pushing her against a nearby tree, trapping her between his warm body and the wooden trunk.

"This is not funny, Amaya." His voice sounded weaker than before as he rested his forehead against hers. "The moment you said that, I couldn't turn back."

"Zoro…"

"Don't you understand that the moment you said that you made me value you so much more?" He bit his lips lightly before letting his head fall to her shoulder, his warm breath escaping his lips. "I want to protect you with everything I have… more than before. I might even…" He snapped his tongue, the sound startling her lightly. "I might even put your life in first place instead of Luffy's."

Much to his surprise her hands found their way to his hair, her fingers tangling with the short strands of green on his head. Her lips touched the top of his head before her warm breath warmed his skull.

"I understand that, Zoro." She chuckled lightly once more and rested her cheek against his temple. "But don't let emotions get in the way. Luffy is our captain so he comes first but so does the rest of the crew the moment they are in danger." Her hands reached his cheeks, making him raise his head in order to look into her blue eyes. "Put my life in the first place when need be."

It was his time to laugh lightly.

"Easy to say."

"And hard to do." She chuckled back at him before pressing her lips against his warm ones. "Say it just once." Her eyes were shaded lightly, being half open as her blue orbs looked at his dark ones, a smile appearing on Zoro's features.

"I love you." He said in the sweetest of tones before kissing her cheek. "I love you." A titter escaped her lips as he repeated the sentence and placed another kiss on her forehead. He repeated the sentence over and over until his lips met hers in a warm and tender kiss.

"I love you too, marimo."

"Oi! What was that, witch?"

With a loud laughter, she took hold of his hand and led him to where her sister was. They quickly found their way towards a beautiful glade where the snowflakes were gently falling to kiss the ground covered in a white veil. It was a complete open space with pure white Candytuft and blood red Cyclamen flowers surrounding the clearing, giving it a warm and welcoming look. Around it there were shorter trees with pink and white coloured flowers, which petals fell gently, dancing along with the snowflakes.

At the furthest end of the clearing there was a small frozen lake in shape of a crescent moon and two stone graves that had each a small bouquet of light pink coloured snapdragon flowers. A person was standing in front of the graves: she was short and somewhat chubby with pink hair that was caught in a messy bun at the top of her head; on her shoulders rested a long dark red cloak that protected her from the cold of the constant winter in that island.

"Atsuko…" Amaya called out, making the pink haired woman turn to face the assassin. A smile drew on her lips as the woman rushed to the raven haired one, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're alright!" She sang out, her voice coming out musical, almost like a lullaby. This image was ruined the moment she punched the assassin on top of her head. "I was worried sick about you! I thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not! There was no use for that punch, sis." She complained, rubbing the top of her head to ease the light pain that still throbbed against her skull.

"Of course there was! You're my baby sister! I couldn't help but worry about you and your well-being!" She shrieked before pulling the woman back to her embrace. "I'm so glad you're alright." She chanted once more before her pale green eyes turned to the swordsman that stood silent, assisting to the events unfold before him. "And who is this hunk?"

"My name is Roronoa Zoro."

"The pirate hunter?" Atsuko raised an eyebrow at the swordsman that nodded to answer her question. "What are you doing with a pirate hunter?" She looked over her shoulder, at Amaya and walked to stand by the swordsman's side. "What happened to Kurai?"

"He got what he deserved." Her answer was quick, making her older sister cross her arms over her chest. "Zoro is a pirate."

"A pirate hunter that is a pirate? Is this the beginning of some bad joke?"

"No, Atsuko. He's from the Straw Hat Pirates, the ones I'm with, now."

"I hope you aren't planning on doing anything funny to her." Her hands reached for the collar of Zoro's coat, their faces inches apart as her eyes shone with defiance.

"Wouldn't dream of it." His smirk what devious as if he was enjoying joking around with Amaya's sister, wanting to see where it would lead him.

"He's alright, Atsuko. Don't get stressed over it." Amaya assured her sister, much to the swordsman boredom.

"I trust you, Amaya." The pink haired woman circled around Zoro, her hand caressing his back gently, making him tense up and feel uncomfortable. "He is a very handsome looking man."

"I know, but he's not for you to touch, sis." The raven haired woman spoke out as her hand held her sister's wrist, blue orbs meeting green ones in defiance, something that amused Zoro that wrapped his arm around Amaya's waist, pulling her close to his body.

"I'm only hers."

"Someone is feeling bold." The assassin chuckled out, looking up at the swordsman that had a smirk on his lips. "I like this side of you, Zoro."

"Just for you, witch." He whispered at her ear, making her blush lightly.

"Come Atsuko. You need to meet the rest of the crew." Amaya was quick to speak up, her arm resting on her sister's shoulders as the three casually walked out of the glade, leaving the graves to rest peacefully under the few sunlight rays that shone through the clouds in the sky.

The trio quickly made their way back to the tavern, a loud thud of the door capturing the clients' attention.

"I HAVE RETURNED, BJORN!" Atsuko chanted out, her arms wide open and a large smile on her lips. Instead of being greeted by the old man, her pale green eyes met blue ones that belonged to a blond male.

Sanji.

"Who might this wonderful being be?" He knelt down before the pink haired woman that chuckled sweetly before she scanned every inch of the man before her and making a humming an approving sound.

"Atsuko, my dear. What is your name?" She smiled, her hand gently stroking the cook's cheek, causing a thin stream of blood come out of his nose.

"Seems like you're already acquainted with Sanji." Amaya laughed out before her captain's stretched arm wrapped around her, pulling the assassin back to the table the Straw Hat pirates were feasting.

"Come and eat with us already!"

"Seriously Luffy, I am really weirded out by the fact that you are motivating me to eat that you want to devour." She laughed at the sight of her captain's squirrel-like cheeks that were triple the size of his skull.

The group continued to party away, actually pulling the rest of the people around them into the feast, except for Bjorn and the tavern workers that were constantly on the move to bring more food to feed the black hole that was Luffy's mouth.

As the group celebrated, Amaya caught from the corner of her eye a shadow pass by the window. A smiling Samuru greeted her from the distance, the glass fogged with "1 Day" written on it.

With a smirk, she picked up a mug filled with ale and took it to her lips, making sure the hand she used was the one that he could see. Her blue eyes never leaving the figure, she raised her middle finger at him, a smile drawing on his lips before he disappeared.

 _Bring it on. I am ready, Samuru._

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 29 done and I'm so happy I could write this in one night. I am upset still that I lost SO much work and I need to rewrite everything as I did before. Of course that's not going to happen… But I shall do my best to bring out better material and make it up for all I lost in my USB flash drive.**

 **FFS I'm tired XD**

 **I am going to continue to update on Wednesdays and Sundays until this is over. Once the ending comes I am not sure when I will release a new fanfiction but I can promise it will be soon. I have a few of them saved on my computer and I can correct them before releasing them so that I am a bit ahead.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **As always, I do not own One Piece! It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **I only own Amaya, Atsuko, Bjorn, Yoru no Ame and Samuru.**


	30. Chapter 30: Stay

**Chapter 30**

Amaya was lying down on the white carpet of the attic room that had been her bedroom when she was younger. Her parents were workers at the tavern and had lived for some time there and Bjorn was more than happy to let her have her old room for the time being.

It was spacious and had a warm wooden appearance to it: with wood walls and furniture it gave it a rustic look; the brick fireplace was lit with only gentle embers warming the room; the only contrast in the room was brought by the furry, white carpet and pearl white blankets on the single bed.

The rest of the Straw Hats were divided into three rooms: Luffy, Chopper and Zoro slept in one room, Sanji and Usopp on another and Robin and Nami slept on a third one. Atsuko had decided to go back home to sleep but the assassin had something on the back of her head telling her that her elder sister wasn't alone that night.

After all, Atsuko was an expert at getting what she wanted and she was most definitely with Sanji that night.

Amaya stretched out her arm towards a low chest-of-drawers where her Yoru was resting, making the blade dance towards its owner.

"We can do it, right?" She asked to the weapon that shook excitedly at her, making the woman smile kindly at it. "Go rest my dear and I'll do the same." Her fingertip traced the sharp blade before she sat back up. Her wet dark hair fell over her shoulders, moistening her light blue robe as her fingers brushed between the strands.

"Talking to yourself at this time?" A male voice called out, catching her off guard. Looking towards the door, her blue eyes softened with the sight of Roronoa Zoro walking towards her, barefoot, with a tight brown shirt and his black pants still on. The bandana was still around his bicep and he still had his haramaki that held the three swords in their usual place.

"Goodnight to you too, marimo." She laughed when she saw the scowl cross his face before getting up from the floor so that she was now standing in front of him. Looking at him, she only realized at that moment that she was rather short when compared to him: her eyes reached the level of his shoulders and that made her feel somewhat puny when compared to him. "Did you grow?" Amaya joked around, making him raise an eyebrow.

"You're the one that has always been short."

"I almost feel offended." She pouted, placing a hand on her chest before she traced it towards his neck, her fingers dancing over his tanned skin. "Tomorrow we'll go after Samuru."

"That soon."

"He won't give us more time." Her voice was husky and weak, her eyes gliding down from his face to his neck before she rested her forehead against his collarbone.

"He's here?"

"Back when we were celebrating he left the message on the window." Amaya smiled bitterly as the words escaped her lips. "One day."

"Then we'll go tomorrow after him." Zoro pressed his lips against the top of her head, his large hand brushing her wet hair before it trailed to the small of her back, intertwining with his other hand and pulling her body closer to his.

"Zoro…"

"Hm…?"

"Stay with me for the night." She requested, making him tense up lightly. Amaya stepped away from him so that her blue orbs could search for whatever he was feeling: anxiety, excitement and… insecurity. With an affectionate smile, the assassin placed a hand on his cheek, pulling his face towards hers. "Don't be shy." It was more of a breath rather than a whisper before their lips were pressed against one another, the warmth engulfing them in a loving moment.

That calm and caring moment quickly escalated into something more heated and intense, their hands searching and exploring each other's bodies, their mouths busy in tasty each other's skin, as hungry kisses and bites were exchanged between the two.

They finally broke the kiss, hungrily breathing in air that had been lacking in their exchange.

"You truly are a witch." He growled at her before returning his mouth to her neck, biting at the tender skin, earning himself a moan from her.

"You love me." She panted out, a moan mixing up with her words as she messed his green hair with her thin fingers, pulling him closer to her.

His rough hands quickly found the sash that closed the robe around her body, untying it before removing the fabric from her body, letting it fall to the ground, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

Zoro was left speechless as he stared at her imperfect beauty: her scarred body showed him untold stories about her past, all of them leading upward towards the long scar that hugged the bottom of her neck; on her arm there was the tattoo he had seen back in Drum Island, still with that dark blue ink that tainted her pale skin.

"Oh my…"

"It's not fair I'm the only one naked here." She pouted as her hands quickly found the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He blushed for a few seconds before he looked to the floor.

"You're the one that chose to be naked under that robe." He rushed to answer but his face showed no displeasure towards such detail and, to show that, his hands quickly ran over her body, touching every inch of the now naked skin, feeling the unevenness of her scars. A moan escaped the woman's lips as his fingers found their way to her warm core.

"God damn it, Zoro." She panted out as her hands found themselves busy undying his sash, letting it fall to the floor along with his three swords. His pants were quick to follow, leaving him only on his boxers. "Why are you so overdressed?" She growled but her future scowls were interrupted by his fingers finding their way into her, her nails carving into his naked shoulder as she tried to muffle a moan.

"You were saying?" He raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk crossing his lips.

"You're feeling bold tonight." She commented as she pulled him with her towards the wall, leaving her trapped between the wooden surface at her back and his warm body in front of her. Tenderly, her lips found his earlobe and she sucked on it, earning herself a low moan from the man that kept his fingers moving inside her, massaging her inner walls. The moment his thumb found her clitoris she climaxed, her legs shaking as she almost fell flat on the ground if it wasn't for his hands that trailed to her bottom, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Pressing his body against hers, Zoro kept her up against the wall as he did his best to remove his boxers, letting his erection spring free from its prison.

He carried her to the single bed, her chest heaving heavily against his own which made him chuckle.

"Tired already?" As an answer he received a bite on his neck.

The swordsman laid the assassin on the bed, her black hair scattering around her like a dark shadow that smelled of sea and wood. He pulled one of her legs to rest on his shoulder before he quickly entered her, causing Amaya to shout out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Once he felt her relax around his member, he began to move and a rapid pace, wanting to feel more and more of her and what she was giving him. Not only her body but her emotions towards him.

Amaya wasn't doing that out of a whim.

She was giving her own heart to Zoro and he was willing to give his to her as well.

As he moved inside of her, his lips traced circles on the leg that was resting on his shoulder, his dark orbs never leaving Amaya's blue ones. The image he had was breath taking: half lidded ocean blue eyes, shaded with lust; the back of her hand against her cheek and a finger between her teeth as heavy pants left her lips.

Beads of sweat shone on his forehead as he picked up speed, biting gently on her leg, making her shout out a rather loud moan despite trying to muffle it down.

To his surprise, her hand rested on his chest, as a smile crossed her lips.

"I love you, Zoro." She moaned out once he hit her sweet spot deep inside her.

He lowered his body, wrapping the leg that was resting on his shoulder around his hip so that he could plant a long and sloppy kiss on her lips, never once stopping his thrusts. With his forehead pressed against hers, he neared his end, releasing his seed on her stomach while his fingers found their way to her clitoris and, for the second time of the night, she was coming undone under him, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the second orgasm hit her hard.

Zoro supported his weight on his forearms that were resting on each side of her head, his pants brushing away the black hair that was almost glued to her forehead.

Once he let his body rest by her side, almost falling off the bed, Amaya got up and went to grab a towel from the chest-of-drawers that was close to the bed, cleaning away the semen before lying down next to the green haired swordsman.

"I love you too." Zoro mumbled, placing a kiss on her forehead and wrapping his arms around her, soothing her with his warmth. "So much, Amaya."

"You're a softy, marimo."

"Oi!"

"What's wrong?" She smiled, her blue eyes wide open as she looked up to him with a puppy look that made him chuckle.

"Don't call me that!"

"Marimo?"

"No." The muffled chuckle made him realise what he had said and he quickly tried to correct himself. "Don't call me that and softy, you idiot."

"Yeah, I know Zoro." She nuzzled her face against his neck, breathing in the scent she had grown fond of before letting out a long sigh. "But you won't do anything to me because you love me so… I can call you marimo as long as I want."

"Oh no you can't!" He warned her as his fingers found her sides, tickling her. As an instinctive reaction she curled up in a ball only after letting out a punch that brushed against his temple. "Oi! Watch it, witch!"

"You're the one that decided to tickle me!" She complained, sitting on her knees, her pouting face looking down at the swordsman that crossed his arms behind his neck with a bold smirk on his face. "What?" She raised an eyebrow but a blush soon crawled to her cheeks when she realized that he was checking her naked body out. "You should join Sanji on the boat of perversion."

"I won't go anywhere near that shit cook." He growled but the amused look on her face made him ease up before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to rest on top of his chest. "Come rest, alright? We need to be strong for tomorrow."

"Zoro…" She called out, her ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat that quickened when she called for him.

"Hm…?"

"We… can do it, right? We are going to defeat Samuru, right?" She was feeling somewhat insecure towards the following day, not completely confident in her skills.

"We'll beat him up." His hands brushed her arms quickly, heating them up. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thank you."

And with a smile on her face, Amaya drifted into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 30 done and it's basically a PWP. Oh me xD**

 **It was fun writing this chapter! :D**

 **I HAS A NEW USB FLASH DRIVE! YASSS! Please don't die on me like your predecessor did, alright?**

 **I still haven't written much more but, by the time this chapter comes out, I want to have at least two more chapters done just to be on the safe side. It's going slow but I shall update this new USB flash drive! I shall call you Smithson!**

 **Anyways! I do not own One Piece! It belongs to SIR! EIICHIRO ODA!**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru no Ame and Samuru!**


	31. Chapter 31: Finally Here

**Chapter 31**

"Let's see it like this: how certain are you that everything will go as your plan?" Amaya was crouched down on the ground looking at the poorly drawn map she had made of the hideout when she asked this to Nami.

"At least we have something to follow through with. If anything happens…"

"Which will."

" **If** anything happens, we at least have an output of what to do once in there." The navigator pointed at the opening of the cave that was barely visible over the fog and the light rain of that day that drenched the pirates' clothing quickly.

The plan was for there to be four scouting groups that would scatter once in the main hall of hideout. Three groups would be responsible for stopping the flow of assassins to attack the fourth one that had Samuru as their target. The groups were in pairs: Robin/Usopp, Sanji/Nami, Zoro/Luffy and Chopper/Amaya, this last one being the one to reach Samuru and defeat him.

"Why can't I go beat this Sam-guy?" Luffy complained, pouting at the ginger haired woman that had a scowl on her face.

"Because, Luffy! This is Amaya's job and she requested it. Chopper will go with her so that he can support her."

"Besides, he's an adorable reindeer." Amaya concluded with a wide smile and a blush as Chopper began to dance and say that he wasn't feeling flattered at all.

"Anything else you can tell us? As to what to expect from them?" Sanji asked, his eyes glued on Nami that was going with him.

"Normal weapons with abilities like mine, the standard ones and a few unique ones." She shrugged finally getting up, stretching arms above her head as her weapon twirled around her body, dancing happily. "Usually they are related to elements or the beasts of their weapons, it varies and I don't know all of them."

"Beasts?" It was Zoro's turn to question her to which she only nodded.

"They didn't just give us these weapons with their own energies and lives. We fought to use them to the best of our abilities." Her hand caressed the chain of Yoru no Ame that clanged the metal cheerfully. "Well… They chose to be tamed by their owners and obey them out of respect, trust, fear… hatred even."

"How can someone fight for someone if they hate them?" Luffy quickly questioned, that rare serious expression on his face, showing that he was truly interested in the theme.

"The soon-to-be assassin is put in this enchanted pit where he fights against a beast that forms from the sands. The way the beast is tamed varies from species and order of it. Mine was a griffin and I didn't hit it once." She smiled at the fond memory before her blue eyes turned cold the moment she caught movement at the entrance of the hideout. "They are moving, we have to go."

"Very well." Nami nodded and headed to the front of the group, leading them to the Night Blade's hideout.

"Amaya…"

The hairs on the back of her neck lifted in a shiver when she heard her name escape Zoro's lips and turned to face him.

"Yes, Zoro-kun?"

"Be careful." He whispered in her ear and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"You too, marimo." She smiled tenderly at the swordsman that had a twitching eyebrow towards the nickname she had used. Holding his large hand in hers, Amaya led him the way, casually taking glances over her shoulder. "I'll be fine. You guys are with me! I couldn't feel safer." She came to a full stop, wrapping her arms around his torso and placing a kiss on his lips. His hand trailed to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss before the two broke it, their noses still touching. "Trust me, Zoro." Her fingers brushed his green hair as a smile grew on her lips. "I promise that I'll return to you in one piece."

With those words spoken the two re-joined the group and quickly made their way towards the hideout. Once a few meters away, Amaya took the lead, followed by Chopper and then the rest of the pairs that would disperse once inside.

Her blue eyes scanned the entrance and surroundings before she headed to the open entrance of the hideout, followed by the pirates. They found themselves on the wide hall that she had drawn on the map of the place.

It was a stony opening that had a few doors leading to storages and torture rooms that Amaya remembered very vividly and a single path that narrowed ahead of them.

At the beginning of that path there was a female assassin, casually leaning against the wall as if she had been expecting their arrival. Of course she was, Samuru had been aware of Amaya's presence in that island so he took precautions. The rival assassin was someone the raven haired one didn't recognize.

Probably a new one.

"You took a while to come. Samuru is growing impatient." She spoke out revealing a very husky voice, result of too much smoking or too much shouting. Maybe both.

"Lovely to know he hasn't changed much." Amaya retorted as her Yoru floated a bit ahead of its owner in a defensive state. "You're not here to greet us, I assume."

"You're right. I have to stop you, or so that's what boss told me to do and there was something else…" The assassin pouted, placing a finger on her chin, lost in thought. "Something about some dude that worked for Samuru… A guy called… Shiro? Or was it Shinji?" Amaya's figure froze for a second before her eyes turned blank, all the emotions flooding out of her. There was no time to feel anything towards any of the people in that place. Towards the ones that were part of her family for years. "Oh well… I don't have time for this. Might as well get this over with." The assassin snapped her fingers as a large number of rookies came out from the rooms around the pirate group.

"Can't fight us on your own?" Nami teased, a smirk on her lips as her brown eyes scanned the opponent that smiled back.

"I'm not in the mood to waste energy." She shrugged before she raised her finger in the air. "Oh, one more thing. Samuru has a gift for you if you can reach him."

"Enough of this." Zoro growled before he took hold of two of his swords and slashed away a few of the assassins. The reaction of the rival was to pick a pair of BC-41 blades, twirling them on her fingers.

"This will be fun." She stated but came to a stop when Amaya began to walk towards her in a casual manner. "Do you want to do this? I'll kill you without hesitation."

The raven haired assassin just smirked, not once stopping on her tracks.

"I have these guys watching my back. What should I fear?" A chuckle escaped Amaya's lips before she walked pass the assassin that waited until she had her back to her in order to attack her. Yoru quickly shielded its owner but the attack was blocked by two hands that appeared on Yoru.

"Keep going. Long Nose and I will stay here." Robin called out, her arms crossed and a smile on her lips.

"Oi! Don't just decide things for others!" Usopp shouted out in a state of panic only to be greeted with a kind smile from the woman that had addressed him.

"Thanks Robin!" Luffy was quick to shout before opening his way towards the narrow hallway, the rest of the group following him.

"Oi! Don't just leave us behind!" Usopp cried out but stopped once Amaya patted his back gently.

"You'll be fine!" With a wide smile she rushed to the front of the group, leading them down the hallway until they reached a point where the path dissected into two other hallways.

"Where do we go now?" Nami questioned, her eyes looking from one side to another before stopping on the black haired assassin.

"We'll separate into two groups. Nami, you and Sanji go that way along with Zoro and Luffy." Amaya pointed at the hallway on the left before she turned her blue gaze to the one that was ahead of her. "Chopper and I will go this way."

"Are you sure of that?" The navigator asked once again only to receive a nod from the assassin. "Very well, let's go."

"But I want to fight this Samuru guy!" Luffy complained, being dragged by Zoro and Sanji down the hallway that he was supposed to go.

"If you hurry up beating whomever finds you, you can always come beat him up a bit! But save something for me." Amaya winked at her captain that now had a wide smile and was running at full speed.

"I'LL BEAT ALL YOUR ASSES!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice slowly fading away in the distance.

She could feel eyes burning on the back of her skull and she smiled gently at the sensation.

"Zoro, trust me!" She shouted out and that feeling soon left her once she began to run down the hallway with Chopper by her side. She caught her long black hair in a high ponytail with the red ribbon that was on her wrist, never once stopping. "Chopper."

"Yes?" The reindeer looked at the woman that had now her face cleared from her bangs.

"Once we're face to face with him, please be careful." Her request was almost like a plea to the doctor that nodded with determination.

"How is he like?"

"Completely twisted." She chuckled, coming to a full stop in front of a tall door that led to the place where she had gotten her Yoru no Ame. "This is it."

Her heart was amazingly calm when compared to the turmoil that was going on in her head, so many scenarios playing in constant replay of what could happen to the two of them.

"Are you alright?" Chopper asked and, for a few seconds, didn't receive an answer, leaving him rather worried.

 _Empty your mind, Amaya. You won't be able to do anything properly like this._

The assassin inhaled deeply and, as she exhaled, all her worries as well as her anxiety to face the one that she had seen as a father figure for so many years, faded away.

Her blue eyes revealed determination.

"I'm fine, Chopper. Let's do this." Her voice was clear and calm, a smile on her lips before she opened the door. She was greeted with the empty room where she had received her weapon and, at the furthest end of it, hiding in the shadows was Samuru casually leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Finally arrived? I almost thought you lost your way here or worse…" He joked around, approaching the pit she knew well.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to me until I finally got to fight you." She answered back, walking to the other end of the pit, her eyes never leaving Samuru's figure. He looked aged, too much actually: the previous pitch black hair was now tainted with silver hair on the sides, wrinkles adorned his cheeks and forehead, not to mention that he looked pale and a bit yellowed. "Are you… sick?" She was suddenly brought back by his presence but the man only smiled patiently at her.

"It's what happens when a daughter leaves the home she was raised. I got weak the moment you left but now I can feel myself grow stronger." The patient smile turned to an eerie one, his dark eyes piercing her blue ones. "I'm glad you returned to me, Ame. Here, I brought you a present." His hand reached to his back, pulling a satchel to his belly. His hand reached to its interior and pulled out a head that Amaya recognized.

Samuru's hand was holding a tuff of messy red hair while the head just stared blankly at the female assassin, dark green eyes faded with the lack of life.

Amaya's body shook violently for a second before finally standing still while Chopper continued to tremble with rage.

"What did you do!? He was one of your own, wasn't he!?" The reindeer roared at the man that continued to smile at the two.

"But he betrayed me by not obeying my orders." Samuru replied, throwing the head to the opposite side of the pit, hitting Amaya's feet and rolling a few inches away from her.

She reached down to pick the head gently between her hands, the thumbs caressing Shinji's cheeks tenderly before she placed a light kiss on his forehead. As much as she wanted to feel anything at that moment she couldn't bring herself to do so. It was not the time to grief over a man that had been like a brother to her.

 _Later._

"Where's the rest of him?" Amaya asked, silencing Choppers enraged words, the doctor looking at her with worry and a feeling that made her angry: pity.

"With the other assassin's that are probably fighting your crew at this moment." Samuru was calm and collected as he spoke, jumping down to the pit and looking up to her with excitement and joy.

"Chopper…" She called out as she gently placed Shinji's head on the furthest corner of the room, brushing the red hair away from his face. "When this is over, promise me that you'll stitch Shinji up so that he can be buried in a proper state."

"I'll do my best, Amaya. Do not worry." The reindeer nodded before he transformed into his human form, averting his eyes to Samuru.

"As for you…" Her voice was now cold and emotionless, her eyes losing its natural glow as she let numbness take over her body. "I'll make sure to make you pay for everything you've done."

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 31 and we are approaching the end! Not sure how many more chapter but it's almost here. I have everything planned out and I'm already halfway through the next one! They might be longer as well because there will be lots of descriptions of the fights and I do want to put moments of the fights from all the others Straw Hats.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this story so far, it's makes me very happy to know that a lot of people are supportive of my work and help me improve! Thank you!**

 **As always, I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya, Shinji, Samuru, Yoru no Ame and the random assassins that will appear! :D**


	32. Chapter 32: Liar

**Chapter 32**

 **~Zoro's POV~**

"Oi, marimo, snap out of it!" Sanji called out to the swordsman, waking up from his thoughts.

"What was that, shit cook?" He growled at the blond man that completely ignored his insult towards his cooking skills.

"I know you're worried about Amaya-swan but she is strong. Have faith in her." The cook stated, biting down on the cigarette that was between his lips as his eyes caught the sight of two more assassins at the end of a dead end. "Damn it…"

"This isn't Amaya, brother." The shorter assassin said, revealing a female and young voice.

"It isn't Amaya indeed, Jun." The taller one spoke, the brother.

"But Samuru promised we would fight her."

"He promised indeed, Jun."

"Will you just cut it off!?" Zoro roared at the two assassins that seemed to be holding a blank stare at the pirates.

"Brother, the moss head is scary." The girl whimpered, grabbing her brother's arm, trying to find some protection.

"What was that, brat!?" The swordsman growled but was pulled away from his angered state when Nami punched his head.

"Stop that, Zoro! You and Luffy need to block the path to Amaya's location. We can't risk having any of these idiots…" her brown orbs turned to the two assassins that were ahead of them. "Sanji will take care of these two."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Said man sang out, swaying his body weirdly before he returned to his calm, fighting state.

"You're supposed to help out too." Zoro mumbled but received a punch from Nami on his head.

"I would be killed instantly by these two! Just look how creepy they are!" She whispered angrily at him, pulling his ear closer to her mouth. "Don't get lost and block the path to any other idiot that tries and attack her while she's fighting Samuru." She stepped away from him, looking at her captain. "You too, Luffy! Don't let anyone approach Amaya."

"Does that mean I get to fight him as well?" Luffy smiled widely, hoping that Nami would say 'yes' to him.

"That is for her to decide. Now go!"

Luffy and Zoro ran off, taking a wrong turn but quickly returning to the right path when Nami shouted at the two. The swordsman's mind quickly turned its attention towards the image he had carved into it of female assassin that was facing the one that had trained her.

How did he feel? He wasn't even sure himself. There was a mixture of feelings swirling in his heart, scattered thoughts clouding the memories he had of her.

Dread? Worry? Anxiety? Longing?

All of those and so many more but right now he had to stay rational. Stay focused on the task at hand: keep any enemy at bay and right on the nick of time since there was a group of three assassins heading to the place where Amaya had ran off to.

"Luffy." He called out in a roar and the captain nodded.

"Gomu Gomu no…" His hand stretched all the way back before being launched forward. "Pistol!"

"Santoryuu…" Zoro placed his third sword on his mouth before leaping forward to the small group of assassins. "Oni Giri!"

Both attacks hit at the same time, creating a wave of energy to be released around the area of impact. The two pirates eased their postures, standing menacingly between the crossroads of hallways, waiting for any other opponent that would dare to face them.

"Say Zoro…" Luffy spoke out, the swordsman humming a response for him to continue with his question, his eyes focused on the hallway ahead of him. "Were you fighting with Amaya yesterday?"

"What?" The question made him turn his full attention to the captain.

"She was shouting your name last night but…"

"Shut up!" He shouted in embarrassment, covering the captain's mouth his both his hands. His face was of a scarlet red tone, surprising the straw hatter, continuing to inquire the swordsman, trying to find out the reason for all of the noise the previous night and Zoro wasn't willing to explain such a thing to his captain.

…..

 **~Amaya's POV~**

"Chopper be careful." Amaya mumbled to the reindeer that nodded and carefully walked to his left while the female assassin walked to her right, circling around the pit so that they could meet up with Samuru.

"You're actually being cautious." The man joked, opening his arms in what seemed to be a gesture that he was ready for a warm and welcoming hug from the woman. That is, until he reached for his enchanted weapon, a black crossbow with Celtic carvings, and aimed it at Chopper, his dark eyes never leaving Amaya's blue ones. "Take another step and the raccoon dog gets it."

"He's a reindeer."

"I'm a reindeer."

The answered in unison, much to the man's amusement before he released a bolt that was heading at rapid speed towards Chopper. The doctor shifted to his jumping point and leapt away from the bolt's course, letting it hit the stone wall.

It exploded, creating a large hole on it, taking the reindeer by surprise.

"Exploding bolts, now?" Amaya joked lightly as her Kusarigama danced nervously around her before the chains began to snake on the floor, towards Samuru.

"Some of them. Don't want to waste my energy completely." He shrugged before a wide grin was drawn on his lips. " **Stage 5: Hunt**."

 _Hunt!?_

He released another bolt towards Chopper that dodged it again but this time, the bold turned its course, following the reindeer that quickly returned to his tiny form.

"Chopper!" Amaya shouted, launching her Yoru towards the doctor, shielding him from an electrocuted bolt. The shock crawled up the chain, hitting her full force, sending her flying back. Her legs shuddering violently, so it took her a great amount of strength and control for her to land on her feet.

"Amaya, are you okay?" The reindeer shouted, shifting to his running point and rushing to her side. With effort, she placed her arm on his back and held herself up until he pushed her onto his back and rushed to the opposite end of the room, away from Samuru.

"I'm alright just… feeling weird." She confessed, whenever she tried to move her hand it just shook and didn't obey her. "This might take a while. I'm sorry Chopper."

"It's alright. What can I do to buy us time?"

Her blue eyes shifted to her Yoru that was sprawled on the floor, the chains twitching lightly.

"I need to get my weapon back." She struggled to say the words as her jaws didn't obey her completely. The reindeer nodded before he ran towards the location where her Kusarigama was, just a few feet away from Samuru.

"Hang on." He requested and she nodded, trying her best to wrap her arms and legs around his torso when he shifted to his jumping point. With a rapid kick, his paw hit Samuru's arm, changing his aim before Chopper jumped to Yoru that was slowly starting to float above the ground, grabbing onto the chain.

"Chopper, return to your normal form." Amaya requested once the two were at a safe distance from the enemy assassin. "I have a plan." Her legs shook violently when she supported her full weight on them. The doctor obeyed, turning to his normal adorable form. " **Stage 4: Shatter**." Her weapon fragmented into multiple small shards of metal, floating around the two, shielding them. " **Stage 1: Wind Slash**." The metallic debris started to twirl around them, becoming a tornado before it full will full force towards Samuru that was just casually standing at the opposite end of the room.

"You did it, Amaya!" Chopper cheered but the woman didn't answer back or smiled. He skipped ahead of her before turning to look at her with a wide smile.

His body was lifted from the ground, being hacked and slashed so quickly by the shards and yet, there was something unsettling in all this.

He didn't fight back at all.

"Chopper!" She shouted when she saw a shadow quickly appear behind the small animal, ready to kick him away. The doctor had his eyes wide open before he was sent flying away, towards the female assassin. She caught the reindeer in her arms, holding him close to her chest in a protective way.

" **Stage 4: Shock Wave**." Samuru's voice sounded so twisted when he spoke the words of attacks that weren't the standard for assassins. How was he able to use these attacks? Had he been lying to them saying that the five stages were always the same? He punched the floor with a brass knuckle, sending a wave of force at the two that went flying against the door, opening it in the process, and flying down the hallway. " **Stage 5: Hunt**." The brass knuckles he was now wearing shifted to the crossbow, quickly shooting three bolts at the two pirates.

"NO!" She shouted, shielding Chopper with her arms, the three bolts hitting her forearms, revealing to her one normal bolt that hit her bone quickly, the second one sent an electric shock down her body while the third one seemed to be both burning and freezing her flesh. "Shit…" She growled and hissed in pain when her body finally made contact with the concrete floor, sliding further away from the room, the rocky surface scrapping at her side, peeling away the flesh.

"A-Amaya?" It was Luffy's voice that reached her ears but she didn't pay much attention to her captain speaking to her. The words were muffled by her anger and irritation as she wrapped her good arm protectively around a now unconscious Chopper.

"Take care of him." She said plainly, gently placing the reindeer on the ground and rushing to the room where the enemy was waiting patiently for her.

"Wait!" Zoro shouted at her but she ignored him completely, her blue eyes focused completely on the one that had raised and trained her for so long.

"SAMURU!" Amaya's voice was a mighty roar that even scared her but she pushed the feeling aside. Once inside the room, her arm reached for her Yoru that quickly shielded her with its chains. " **Stage 2: Shadow Hunt**." She growled, the weapon turning into a shadow that hugged the two in a dark embrace. " **Stage 3: Poison Blade**." She called out, the darkness turning slightly purple around them, becoming a poison mist that would surely kill both of them.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one exploring the abilities of the weapons." He laughed, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve, mimicking the one that had been his prized student. "You were always better than the others, Ame. Return to me and I promise that everything will be alright."

"Quit it! You killed one of your best men! Do you truly think I'll return to you!? You've lied to all of us while teaching us the not-so-standard attacks! You killed my parents for what reason, I still don't know and you murdered a man that I loved as a brother!" He smiled at her remark but it quickly faded when she spoke the next words. " **Stage 0: Night's Rain**."

 **A/N:**

 **Well… writing this chapter to the sound of Judy Garland singing "The man that got away" was… interesting xD**

 **Probably will finish this fanfiction around chapter 34/35 or something and I have to say that I am very sad to see it end so soon. I had so much fun but let's move our minds away from the future ending.**

 **Let us enjoy the story for now!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru no Ame, Samuru and all the other Night Blades.**


	33. Chapter 33: From Darkness to Light

**Chapter 33**

 **~Robin's POV~**

"Robin, please! This is never a good idea." Usopp cried out, kneeling before the woman in a begging and fearful state. "They are professional assassins and we're just two here."

"I thought you were strong, Long Nose…" The woman commented, her dark blue eyes turning to the one kneeling before her but still keeping watch on the other assassins that were surrounding the pirates.

"Captain Usopp is always strong!" He suddenly stood up, hands on hips before he humped over once more. "But not when he's outnumbered."

"Think of this as an adventure!" She smiled kindly, forming a cross with her arms over her chest, signalling that she would use her Devil Fruit ability. "One where you can die a gruesome death."

"Is that your way of cheering up a situation like this!?" He cried out before he clumsily dodged a small knife that was thrown at him. "Oi! I wasn't ready for that!"

"Pay attention then, you idiot." The enemy assassin growled, annoyed by the situation she was in. Instead of fighting Amaya like she wanted, the woman was stuck with an idiot and a bland woman.

"He is Long Nose, not an idiot." Robin corrected, the smile fading away from her lips.

"It's Usopp!" The sniper amended her and dodged yet another small knife that was thrown at him once more. "Stop it already!" He picked up his slingshot and aimed it at the male assassin that had thrown the knives at him and had another one ready. "Captain Usopp is not afraid of a measly peasant!" He threatened and was actually surprised with himself when the assassin hesitated long enough for Robin to step in.

"Ocho Fleur: Clutch." Her voice came out clear followed by the sound of bones cracking from four of the assassins that were surrounding the two pirates.

"Nothing to fear at all!" Usopp shouted out confidently, acting up with a laughter that enraged the female assassin that had been sitting out the whole time.

"Enough of this." She spoke out, stepping away from the wall. "You'll remember this day as the one that I, Kaliyah, was responsible for your slow and painful death."

"Oi, oi… Robin? Don't you think now is a good time for us to run away?" Usopp whispered to the pirate woman that only chuckled lightly in response to his request.

"But Long Nose, she just promised us something sweet."

…..

Just one mistake… that was all she needed.

Just one small mistake… A moment of hesitation from that man's part was all Amaya needed at that moment. She wanted Samuru to give her an opening but he had his guard up constantly and she wasn't able to lower it no matter what she did.

Something that was throwing her off was that he had multiple attacks that she didn't recognize plus: his weapon could change between melee and ranged: crossbow and brass knuckles.

 _How can you do this?_

Her mind was completely focused on trying to figure out his abilities rather than on his movement and, despite being formless, in her Stage 0 state, she couldn't risk letting her guard down. The moment the time limit was reached, she wouldn't be able to move any time soon.

" **Stage 3: Nullify**." His voice called out and he only needed to extent his hand to the shards that were falling over him to make her abruptly return to her corporeal form, her Yoru falling on her side in a loud clang. "I'm impressed you actually reached stage 0. Just as I expected from a top class student of mine." He crouched down in front of the now incapacitated woman that was struggling to fight the exhaustion that was taking over her. "I'm sorry to have lied to you but… yes. There are more stages than the ones I've taught all of you but, of course, they are connected to the original beast form of your weapons." He casually placed the crossbow next to him, scratching his nails along the Celtic carvings. "They have so much potential… but, alas, I digress. Your death awaits you my dear but, it won't come from my hands." He got up to his feet, cracking his aged bones, his dark eyes looking down at her tired form. "I'll let my sweet pet take care of you. **Come forth Obrolbek.** "

"What hell of a name is that?" She tried to joke around, trying to claw herself away from that man but a boot quickly found its way to her back, pinning her down to the stony ground.

"Oh, you'll see." He smirked and pointed towards the dark green crossbow that started to emit a reddish glow before it began to shake violently. A red and black mist surrounded the weapon before it shifted into a rather… large fire hound that was filled with scars on its snout and torso. "Do you like it? It's a hellhound, perfect loyal beasts. It wasn't easy to tame him…" Samuru shrugged before he reached out to pet the hound that growled menacingly at him. With a scowl on his face, the male assassin punched the snout of the beast, making it whine in pain. "I had to resort to… unorthodox methods to tame it."

"You tortured the poor animal into submission?"

"It had to be done otherwise he would eat me alive."

"You idiot! It's like training a dog! You need to be patient with him." Amaya set out an exasperated sigh but it was interrupted by a painful gasp when Samuru pressed his foot against her back harshly.

"Shut it for once, Ame!" He growled over her before the weight on her back subsided. The assassin walked to stand next to Obrolbek but keeping a safe distance from it at the same time. "It was nice meeting you but our time together has come to an end."

With a snap of his fingers, the hellhound was on her, its jaws closing down harshly on her left arm and shaking her around before moving to her shoulder and biting down on it with all its strength. Amaya did her best to stop the beast, holding onto its skull with her free hand but all hope seemed to fade away from her.

That is until Obrolbek whined in pain and was thrown to the other end of the room.

"Oi! Hang in there!" It was Zoro's voice. He sounded so far away from her but his hands were busy gently slapping her cheeks to keep her awake. Over his shoulder, Amaya could see the hazy image of Chopper's pink hat.

 _He's safe…_

"YOU BASTARD!" Now it was Luffy's turn to roar out at Samuru that just stood there, smiling defiantly at the two newcomers.

Amaya's mind quickly travelled to an empty void as her blue eyes stared at the ceiling, looking past a worried swordsman. If it had been any other situation, she would've joked around about him being overemotional all of the sudden, but this wasn't the case.

She tried to move her hand but it seemed that it had been detached from her body.

 _Should I dare to look?_

Shifting her gaze from the ceiling to her left side that felt like it was being squished by an enormous weight, only to find the flesh completely torn open, blood flowing out at a rapid pace.

 _It smells like burnt meat…_

The wounds were ugly, her arm had been torn to such an extent she was almost sure that it needed to be amputated.

 _Maybe, I'm just imagining things… It might not be that bad…_

She felt movement being made to her body and, opening her eyes once more she saw Zoro shirtless, tying her arm as best as he could in order to stop the bleeding.

His voice sounded so far away once again as he informed her that Chopper would take good care of her. Heal her up…

 _Why am I here in the first place? What am I doing here?_

"SAMURU!" Her captain's voice that echoed in the room snapped her awake from her trance, her blue eyes widening as realization hit her. The sounds of consecutive punches were audible to her ears, telling her that her captain was fighting against the enemy assassin at that precise moment.

With newfound strength, she slowly got up with the help of her good arm.

"Stop moving, you idiot!"

"Zoro…" She called out calmly, making him stop completely and look at her with such awe and fear. "It's my pride that is on the line." She got to her feet, legs wobbling lightly as she turned to face both Samuru and Luffy. "Captain… Step aside, please." He nodded and moved out of her way, trusting her words completely.

"What is it? Want my pet to keep you company?" Samuru teased, an eerie grin adorning his lips before it developed into a crazed laughter.

" **Yoru come forth!** " Amaya's voice was clear as water as she called out to her weapon that was sprawled on the floor, lifeless.

"You think you can just suddenly call out to your weapon!? **It takes time!** " The assassin joked around, mimicking her words about taming his weapon. "It will not answer you! Heck! It might even kill you if you're weak!"

The chains shook before a golden glow surrounded it and the weapon twisted into its original beast form: the Griffin. It had a majestic look, its white wings resting on its back over the golden fur and blond feather that adorned the rest of its body.

"You were saying?" Amaya joked, extending her wounded arm towards the man that had educated her in assassination. "It was fun knowing you. **Yoru, Stage 0: Night's Rain**." Upon her order, the Griffin's front paws slammed down onto the floor, lifting several rocks that shattered into a thousand pieces and shifted into solid gold, aimed at Samuru. With the snap of her fingers, the shards flew at a rapid speed towards the man that leapt backwards, dodging the shards but not all of them. Some were able to hit his arms and legs, some even slash away at his torso but no lethal damage. To his surprise, Amaya quickly rushed in front of him, her face inches away from his, blue eyes showing no emotion whatsoever. " **Stage 5: Transfer**." Her hand hit his chest hard before he felt his strength failing him. She was sucking away his life force and he wasn't enjoying it one bit.

"What do you think you're doing?" He panted out, grabbing her by the wrist and trying to push her away but to no use.

"Revenge, Samuru." Her voice was calm and steady as she spoke, terrifying him further. His back suddenly hit a fluffy surface and, when he looked over his shoulder, his eyes met the dark pits that were of the Griffin. "It was nice meeting you but our time together has come to an end." There was a wide smile on Amaya's lips. " **Stage 4: Shift**." Her wounded hand turned into an eagle claw before she pierced his chest and tore out his heart. "Goodnight, Samuru." With those words spoken, she let his body fall limp to the ground, his heart falling in front of his face before she walked away, towards the hellhound that was struggling to get back on its four legs. It whined and cried when she approached him but she ignored its complaints when she crouched down in front of him and placed a gentle hand on top of his head. "You won't have an owner anymore…" She stated with a sad smile on her lips. Resting her forehead against the snout of the hound, she let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry for what he did to you." Her hands that were feeling the scarred flesh of the hound began to feel nothing but soft and fluffy fur. Looking at the beast, it had shifted into a pure white wolf that was almost the size of her Yoru. "So beautiful…" The wolf gently nuzzled her face before licking her incredibly wounded arm. "It's fine… I'll be alright."

"Master." The beast called out, startling everyone present in the room. "Please, name me and take me in as one of your weapons. I will fight for you and only you."

Her smile widened before her arms embraced the wolf's neck, letting the warm fur cuddle her.

"Welcome home, Asa." Declaring such a thing, the wolf howled happily before it transformed into a beautifully decorated flintlock that rested on her hands with such vibrancy. "Yoru…" She called out and the Griffin cautiously walked towards her, nuzzling her hair with its beak. "Thank you." With a chuckle she rested her tired body against the beast that carefully placed her on its back and walked out of that blasted room with the other pirates.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 33 DONE! It's coming sooner because I won't be here tomorrow for the regular publishing schedule.**

 **Just a quick note: Asa stands for morning in Japanese so… Yoru = Night and Asa = Morning. Yeah, little curiosities and you learn a bit as well :D**

 **I enjoyed so much writing this chapter and I am currently exhausted because I just finished it at… 1 am. Fantastic! :D**

 **I do not own One Piece!**

 **I only own Amaya, Yoru no Ame, Asa, Samuru and the rest of the Night Blades.**


	34. Chapter 34: Back to Sea

**Chapter 34**

"Hand over Chopper. You're fitter to fight than me." Amaya joked around, extending her good arm to the swordsman that raised an eyebrow at her, eyeing the Griffin carefully.

"You sure that thing won't bite our heads off?" Zoro asked, ignoring the laughs that his captain let out whenever Yoru would playfully push him with its beak.

"He's just an innocent and harmless ball of fur and feathers. How can you be so scared of it?" She sat up on the Griffin's back, caressing the top of its head, feeling the smooth feathers.

"It's weird that a weapon is actually an animal."

"Griffin." She corrected and gently placed Chopper on her lap when Zoro handed the doctor to her, next to Asa, her new weapon and friend that was in shape of a flintlock.

"You can rest, you know? We can take care of the rest." The swordsman stated, keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead but paying close attention to the raven haired woman on the Griffin.

"And let you get lost easily? No way!" She almost shrieked the last sentence out, surprising the green haired man. "Besides… I need to get Shinji back." Her hand reached for the string that was around her good shoulder, the one that held the satchel where Shinji's head was.

"He's here?" Luffy asked, still absent-minded towards the situation at hand.

"…Yes…" The answer came out delayed and dragged, something that triggered the captain's serious side. His dark orbs focused on the gentle touch the assassin had over the satchel, curiosity and dread clouding his features.

"Amaya, what is in there?" His voice was calm but very monotonous, almost mechanical. She swallowed dryly before gesturing him to approach the bag and look for himself. His dark eyes seemed to lose life as he saw the content of it, colour draining from his face completely. "That guy back there was the one responsible?" She nodded silently and the captain sighed heavily. "I see…"

"I want Shinji to have a proper burial… With all his body parts put together…" Amaya seemed to struggle when she spoke those words. If it wasn't for Zoro's hand that squeezed her knee gently, she wouldn't have found the strength to speak out or even carry out the task. If it hadn't been for the Straw Hats' presence, she knew for sure that she wouldn't have been able to defeat Samuru back there. "Captain…" She bit her bottom lip, making it bleed, as she tried to fight back the sorrow and pain that was slowly starting to surface. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He asked, the normal look he always had returning to his features at a steady pace.

"I… I killed him. I killed a man that trained me and raised me to become who I am today…" _The Straw Hats don't kill and look at what you've done!_ Out of grief she had done a desperate measure and ripped out Samuru's heart with her bare hands. Despite she'd cleaned her bloodied hand, Amaya could still feel them a bit sticky from the red liquid that had tainted her pale skin. "I let vengeance cloud my mind and… let my instincts take control." Her jaws were clenched so strongly that it actually hurt but not as much as the storm that was raging in her heart, seeming to tear away everything in her. "And now… He's dead and…" Tears began to fall down her cheeks, onto Chopper's fuzzy face that was beginning to wake up.

"Amaya…?" The doctor called out, looking into the assassin's blue eyes that were being flooded with tears.

"And Shinji is…" She choked out on her own words, covering her face with her good hand in an attempt to hide herself away from the pirates. "He's all torn apart! Just… just like my parents were… and I…" Her hand trailed to her chest, clutching at hit harshly in a failed attempt to ease the pain that she was feeling. "I can't bring myself to hate Samuru. After everything he's done… I can't bring myself to despise him. Not even a little bit."

"You don't have to hate him." Luffy's voice came out clear as water as he placed a gentle hand on top of her head, making her look at him. "Instead, replace those bad memories with good ones with your friend, Shinji." The smile on his face grew wider, turning into his signature one that went from one ear to the other. "There's no need for you to apologize to me or anyone here. I'm not going to kick you out just because of what you did to someone that hurt you."

"What happened to your arm!?" The reindeer shouted out, holding Zoro's bloodied t-shirt so that he could have a good look at her incredibly wounded arm.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Her expression was a bit more cheerful with the sudden break in the heavy atmosphere that had been hovering over them a few moments ago. "You're still shirtless, hot stuff." Her blue eyes turned to look at Zoro that looked away from her with a faint blush tainting his cheeks.

"That's what you worry about!?" Chopper shouted out once more, hurrying to search his small blue backpack for anything he could use to clean the wound.

"Oh, by the way Amaya," Luffy called out, turning her attention back to her captain. "Zoro wouldn't answer me but, what were you two doing last night? You were constantly shouting."

Her laughter echoed through the stone hallway, a sound of pure joy and happiness.

A sound of relief.

It was all over.

No more Night Blades.

No more fear of being hunted down.

And now she had the duty to explain the very confusing metaphor of the birds and the bees to Monkey D. Luffy.

….

The Straw Hat Pirates were at the forest clearing where the graves of Amaya's parents rested, solemnly paying their respects to the newly buried Shinji that was next to the other two old ones.

It was a foggy day, the mist hiding away the vibrant red colours of the many flowers that surrounded the clearing.

Amaya was standing alone in front of the grave, Atsuko a few steps behind, next to Bjorn and further behind were the pirates that stood silently, waiting for their crewmate.

The assassin had her entire arm bandaged, her wounds completely stitched up. Bruises marred her face and neck, disappearing under her clothing.

Her two weapons were resting on her belt, Yoru's chain dancing ever so lightly around her while Asa gave her that warm, comforting sensation.

"May the night take you in its dark embrace…" The assassin mumbled before she turned her back to the grave, saying a silent farewell to the dead and greeting the living with a smile. Her blue eyes were closed when she faced the people that were behind her. "Let's go have a drink." The moment she opened her eyes, they welled up in tears but she refused to let them fall: they all had peaceful smiles on their lips but the one that caught her eye was the one of her captain. Luffy had a reassuring smile towards her, silently promising her that everything would be alright and, somehow, she knew that.

As long as she was with them, she would be fine.

Amaya approached the group, Nami casting an arm over her shoulders on her right side and Atsuko joining her on the left side, the two nagging constantly about everything and nothing. The rest of the group was close behind them, peacefully chatting away: Luffy talked about food and Zoro about saké; Sanji asking Bjorn about his cooking skills and Chopper shyly conversing with Robin while Usopp tried to ease him. Their journey to the tavern was made in an atmosphere of calm and ease as if nothing bad had ever happened before.

Amaya had lost a brother and friend but she felt no pain or heavy sensation in her chest. Instead, she felt relaxed and thankful that he would no longer have to deal with any other tragedy in that world. He could rest easily and watch over her from above or wherever he was now.

The moment they entered the tavern, the group was greeted with a gloomy atmosphere once more.

With a heavy sigh, the raven haired assassin clapped her hands together, the sound capturing the attention of the villagers that had gathered in the tavern in order to wait for her arrival.

"What are you doing with those dark looks!?" Her voice was lively, brilliant, and so colourful even after what she had gone through. "Let's rejoice because we have another day to live!" She placed her hands on her hips, a demanding and almost motherly look of her face. "Besides, I don't want any sad faces on my birthday."

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!?" The pirates shouted in surprise, earning a nervous chuckle from the woman that shrugged.

"Hey, old man! Get all the food ready! I'm hungry!" Luffy shouted, his contagious energy touching everyone in the building.

"Amaya-swan is growing more and more beautiful!" Sanji sang out before seriousness took over his perverted expression. "Show me the kitchen, old man. I must make the best food for Amaya-swan." Bjorn nodded under his request and quickly directed him to the kitchen.

"Make sure to make plenty of sweets, Sanji-kun!" Amaya sang out, waving at the blond cook that nodded happily.

"How old?" It was Zoro's voice and the tone he had made her laugh. He sounded… worried?

"What's wrong, Zoro-kun?" She teased, hugging him around his waist, resting her body against his side.

"Can't I know how old you are?"

"Has anyone ever told you that it is rude to ask a woman for her age?" She chanted lightly, rubbing her nose against his neck and, once she backed off a bit to look at him, she chuckled, seeing the swordsman with a raised eyebrow and an unamused look. "I'm 21, Zoro-kun."

"Heh!?" His voice was calm but there was some shock in it.

"What? Am I that old?" Amaya pouted at the swordsman that just poked her forehead.

"Older than me by two years, yes."

"Does that make you feel bad?" A smirk appeared on her lips but it quickly subsided as a surprised expression took over her features when he held her chin with his index finger.

"You just look very young." He almost seemed to purr the words out as he caressed her cheek with his tanned nose before brushing his lips against hers.

"Pedo." She whispered, making his eyebrow twitch and before he could reply he was kicked to the ground by none other than Sanji.

"What do you think you're doing, shitty moss head!?" The cook roared at the swordsman, holding two large plates on each hand. "Desecrating Amaya-swan's beautiful lips?"

"Go back to the kitchen, you shit cook!" Zoro growled, getting up from the floor and clashing his forehead against the blond man's one. They were making impressive force against one another and, all of the sudden, Zoro stepped aside making Sanji fall face-flat on the floor, making Amaya laugh loudly. "And you, I'm not a pedo."

"I know, I know." She waved her hand in the air before she caressed his shoulder tenderly. "I trust you are not a pedo."

"Trust me on anything."

"Will do, moss head."

"What was that, witch!?"

"Leave beautiful Amaya-swan alone, tea powder head!" Sanji shouted finally getting off from the floor, making the two men clash once more. Luffy's laughter reached her ears and she couldn't help but laugh alongside her captain and then with rest of the people that were in the tavern.

"Are they always fighting?" Atsuko asked as she passed by the two men, taking away the plates Sanji was holding and taking them to the table the pirates were sitting.

"It keeps things lively." Amaya stated, sitting next to her captain that instantly ate away the content of one of the plates. The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow in a silent question before she turned her pale green eyes to her younger sister that shrugged at her. "He doesn't get sick from eating too much too quickly."

"Lucky bastard." She commented earning a muffled chuckle from Amaya.

"If you want to eat you better hurry and defend what you have." Nami informed as she approached the table with more trays, followed by Bjorn that brought a couple more. "Luffy will eat everything far too quickly.

"So I've noticed. Who wants saké!?" Atsuko shouted, quickly gathering the attention of many people, one of them being Zoro that was holding a large mug towards the pink haired woman that laughed at his action.

"Come back, moss head! I'm not done with you!" Sanji roared at the swordsman that ignored him completely.

"Come on Sanji-kun." Amaya pushed him towards the kitchen, following him. "I'll help you cook."

"But it's your birthday Amaya-swan. You should be relaxing. Besides, your arm is wounded!"

"It's not that big of a deal." She moved her bandaged arm around, showing him that she was indeed fine. "I think Asa sped up the healing process when he licked my arm." With a chuckle she added. "Let me cook with you. It's a birthday gift you can give me." Her smile was big and honest as she caught her hair in a bun and picked up the apron, tying it around her waist. "Let's begin shall we?" She look at Sanji that motioned his head towards the kitchen door where Zoro was casually leaning against its frame. "Are you all of the sudden becoming friends?" She teased taking one step towards the door.

"Not really but the moss head likes you and I can't deny you of good moments with him. Go and return as soon as you're done." Sanji's voice was patient and kind as he turned his gaze to the pots and pans that were on the large stove.

"I knew, deep down, you had some appreciation towards Zoro." Amaya chuckled out, earning an honest smile from the blond cook.

"Don't tell him anything."

"My lips are sealed." With a wink and a smile, the woman rushed to the swordsman that had a smirk on his lips, on his right hand a mug of ale and his left one extended to her. She took it and pulled the swordsman into a kiss. "What is it, marimo?"

"I just wanted to share this saké with a certain witch." He raised the mug to the woman that gladly took it, quickly drinking away half of its content. "You're a sponge…"

"You love me." The answer she received was a grin and that was all she needed.

"What will happen to the Night Blades, now?" His sudden question caught her off guard, making her tense up upon hearing the name but quickly relaxing. "I mean… Some of them asked you to take over the group."

"They will disband most definitely." Amaya placed her hands on her hips, resting her weight on her right leg. "If you had asked me before if I wanted to lead them I would give you a quick 'yes' for an answer."

"Before what?"

"Before joining the Straw Hats." That statement created the most beautiful of smiles to appear on Zoro's face. "Now… I have no interest what so ever to lead those guys. Besides, Luffy wouldn't let me leave!" She let out a genuine laughter before resting her head on Zoro's shoulder. "I love that stubbornness our captain has."

"Yeah, me too." His chuckled made his chest skip, the sound vibrating through his body, lulling the woman gently. With a quick pat on his chest, Amaya took a step back, drinking away a bit more of saké. "Oi! Don't drink it all!"

"You said you brought it for me!" She cried out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For the both of us, you witch!"

"Drink the rest and go get more just don't get too drunk." She winked at the swordsman and turned towards where Sanji was swiftly cooking. "I need to go cook. I'll join you guys later, alright?"

"Just one more thing." He whispered, grabbing her wrist, pulling her back to his embrace. His hand snaked to the back of her neck, tilting her head upward so that her lips would meet his in a searing and loving kiss. It held all the emotion he had been hiding away during the missing and the past two days: all the longing he felt towards her, the worry, the love he felt for her and it was perfect. When they broke the kiss, Amaya was left speechless, breathing slightly uneven as her blue eyes scouted his only to find all those emotions that had been shared in the kiss reflected in them. "I love you, Amaya."

"Have I ever told you I love the way you say my name?" Her voice came out breathless, their proximity warming their bodies further.

"So I've been told."

"I love you too, Zoro." She smiled tenderly before placing yet another long kiss on his lips.

"Go. I don't want that shit cook to shout at me again. It's annoying." He winked at the woman that chuckled and happily skipped away towards the large stove.

…

"Will you stop by once more and visit us?" Atsuko asked, handing Amaya her luggage that had a couple more outfits for her to use.

"It will take a while but just wait for me, alright sis?" The assassin assured, hugging her older sister tightly before rushing to the Going Merry where the Straw Hat Pirates were waiting for their crewmate.

"Please keep her safe! She can be very stupid once in a while."

"Oi…"

"Will do, Atsuko-swan! Wouldn't want anything to happen to sweet Amaya-chwan!" Sanji chanted out, earning a happy and tearful chuckle from the pink haired woman.

"Straw Hats! You are always welcome here!" Bjorn shouted out at them, receiving wide smiles as an answer before they waved at the tavern owner and Amaya's sister.

"We'll come visit again, old man! Don't worry!" Luffy cheerfully stated and with that the ship slowly started to sail away from the docks.

Above their heads came the sound of a familiar caw and, upon further inspection, the pirates saw Sky flying high above the ship.

"Goodbye Sky." Amaya whispered receiving another caw in response before the bird changed its course and turned back to the island. She took one last glance over the island that had been her home before she turned her attention back to the pirates. "So, where's the next adventure?"

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 34 done and we have officially come to an end! God I had so many problems with this fanfiction, starting with writer's block and ending in losing about three chapters because my USB flash drive decided to just give me the finger and stop working.**

 **Amaya was a fun character to create and write about. I made so many sketches of her and I have them all filed up and guarded safely in my stash of precious drawings. She was inspired in some of my personality traits plus a more straight-forward type personality that was inspired from Rose Hathaway from the Vampire Academy series.**

 **Atsuko was actually a request made from my closest friend and I am so happy that she asked me that. It was so much fun portraying her as the elder sister of Amaya.**

 **The inspiration for Samuru and Kurai came actual from a single character that my mind created in a dream. Never had such a nightmare again and thank the gods I didn't. Wasn't happy at all.**

 **I want to give a huge THANK YOU! For everyone that stayed with me until the end and enjoyed the adventure as much as I did. I am so happy for that. Thank you so much. None of this would've been possible without your support and making me want to continue to write.**

 **Truly and sincerely, thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much.**

 **This is the longest author's note I've ever written! My goodness what is wrong with me? XD I don't like writing them this long.**

 **Once again, thank you and let's go to the same old chant:**

 **I do not own One Piece! It belongs to SIR! Eiichiro Oda.**

 **I only own Amaya, the Night Blades, Atsuko, Bjorn, Yoru, Asa and Sky.**


End file.
